Shi Kashira Akuma
by MiggyMeista
Summary: Sequel to The Z Project, two years after Zephyr's tournament, Urien hatches a scheme to take over the world, now Gill and his group of chosen ones must stand against Urien's militia. Please R
1. Family Schemes

**Shi Kashira Akuma: By MiggyMeista**

Hello again my fellow readers and writers. Here I bring to you the sequel to The Z Project, Shi Kashira Akuma (which means Four Head Demon) it's also the second installment in a trilogy. If you haven't read The Z Project, I highly advise reading that fic first so you do not get lost or confused while reading this fic. This fic takes place two years after the events of The Z Project so just about every character that fought in that fic will be back and we're also getting a bevy of new fighters (and some other returners as well) So her'es the cast of characters that I have as active fighters, fifty-six in total.

Abel: SF4 newbie, a French MMA fighter

Aki Touma: My OC, she's a half Korean, half Japanese hip-hop artist

Alex: SF3's champion, still fighting on, now has a student.

Amy: Official Capcom character, Guile's daughter, now married to Datta

Brock Irvine: My OC, the Australian surfer and a Muay Thai fighter trained by Sagat.

Chela Castillo: My OC, a Mexican pop star trained in kickboxing my Dee Jay

Chun-Li: The strongest woman in the world re-enters the fight

Crimson Viper: SF4 newbie, a mysterious secret agent with a high tech suit, is currently travelling with Q

Datta: Official Capcom character, Dhalsim's son

Delmar Langston: My OC, a half black, half Puerto Rican son of a retired NYPD officer, Alex's student.

Dudley: The gentleman boxer of SF3 also gets back into the ring in this fic

El Fuerte: SF4 newbie, a Mexican luchador and amateur chef

Ezinma Blue: My OC, a mysterious Nigerian clairvoyant, she can speak with the dead.

Frederick Lowe: My OC, the half black, half white Taekwondo master.

Gill: The boss of SF3 rises again, kneel before your master!

Godo Kanzuki: My OC, Karin's son who carries her fighting style and attitude.

Gyorgy Kaminski (formerly Oblique): My OC, a Russian convict trying to make a new start for himself, now resides in Calcutta with Datta.

Hans Van Bratten: My OC, a famous German bodybuilder and wrestler trained by Hugo.

Ian Black: My OC, the eldest son of my OC Wilfred Black, a good fighter and cricket player.

Ibuki: SF3's ninja babe makes her return as well, now grand master of her clan.

Isabella DiMarino-Leone: My OC, an Italian female possessed by Rose's soul, now a wife and mother as well.

Jorge Manibag: My OC, a half Columbian, half Filipino bodyguard for a drug kingpin.

Kaoru Miadama: OC belonging to author DeNice, a powerful Japanese fighter with mysterious powers.

Ken Masters: The US Martial Arts champ fights again, he's currently learning Senjutu from Oro.

Kiyomi: Official Capcom character (had to make up her name), Chun-Li's adopted daughter.

Kojiro Hiyama: My OC, an anime loving Japanese college student, is on student visa and is currently living with the Masters family.

Leonora Palini: My OC, an Italian ballet teacher who has created a style mxing martial arts with ballet.

Makoto: Returning from SF3, the sensei of Rindoukan karate, Ibuki's best friend and rival.

Marcos Ortega: My OC, a champion boxer trained by Dudley, champion of the tournament in the last fic.

Mayumi Sasaki: My OC, works at a news station the Kanzuki Zaibatsu owns, is an anchor and does weather as well.

Mel Masters: Official Capcom character, the son of Ken Masters, new generation of Ansatsuken.

Mitsukake Kagatoshi: OC from author Chan Yoruyamatiha, a high school science teacher.

Noir Coeur: My OC, a brainwashed assassin who served Zephyr but is now serving Urien.

Octavio Villagomez: My OC, a popular matador, the illegitimate son of Vega.

Oro: SF3's old master of Senjutu gets back to actively fighting, is training Ken in his ways.

Pietro Omakovski: My OC, the Canadian bad boy of hockey.

Q: The mystery of SF3 also retuns, searching for monitor cyborgs with C. Viper.

Quock Xie: My OC, a hong Kong martial arts film star, student of Fei Long.

Rocky Tuputala: My OC, a sumo wrestler from the shores of Hawaii, idolizes E. Honda.

Rufus: SF4 newbie, a fat slob who knows kung-fu, wants revenge on Ken for kicking his butt.

Sano Tezuka: My OC, the successor the the Bushin-ryuu style of ninjitsu.

Scott Wagner: OC from author iceangelmkx, a Master Sergeant in the United States Air Force.

Sean Matsuda: SF3 alumni, Ken's first student, new generation of Ansatsuken, Ibuki's boyfriend currently.

Seth: The boss of SF4 makes an appearance as a fighter in this fic as well.

Skye Hawk: My OC, T. Hawk's daughter and future chief of the Thunderfoot tribe.

Tomoko Nakamura: My OC, a Japanese biker girl and surprisingly a Good Samaritan.

Unoka Muir: My OC, a Kenyan Capoeira master, Elena's half-brother.

Urien: SF3 alumni, Gill's sinister younger brother, the main villain of this fic.

Vicki Small: My OC, a Secret Service agent and skilled fighter.

Wilfred Black: My OC, a wealthy British CEO of an auto company.

Xavier Jackson: My OC, a popular professional wrestler in the CWA.

Yang Lee: SF3 alumni, a Chinese kung fu master.

Yin Lee: OC from author DeNice, Yun and Yang's younger sister.

Yosef Moiseiwitz: My OC, a retired solider from the Russian Army.

Yun Lee: SF3 alumni, Yang's twin brother and kung fu expert.

Zephyr: My OC, Gill and Urien's father, currently depowered.

Note that Ryu who was an active fighter last fic will only be appearing in dreams and flashbacks in this fic (if you read Z Poject, you know why) anyways there you have it, the entire list of fighters in this fic. I also don't own any of the SF characters, they are property of Capcom. So now, let's get this story started!

**Chapter 1: Family Schemes**

Illuminati Base, 11:00 AM

It was a normal day on the Mediterranean island where the base of Gill's Illuminati organization lie. The members of the brotherhood milled about doing their master's bidding and did so without complaints. In fact there were even less complaints since Gill got put back in power after the threat that Gill's father Zephyr had posed to to the world had been quelled the Street Fighter tournament two years ago. In the library of the base, the deity and leader stood reading a book with numerous mysterious symbols adorning the cover. As Gill stood engrossed in his book, his personal assistant, an attractive blonde woman named Kolin walked up to Gill and tapped him on the shoulder. The half red, half blue being whirled around and gazed at his assistant and lover as she held out a file towards him.

"Master Gill, I just received e-mail confirmation from the Brotherhood members across the world that all the messiahs are still currently alive and well and that nothing is posing a threat to them at this moment," informed Kolin.

"Excellent, make sure they're kept a close watch on and do tell me if any threat arises to any of them, they must be kept safe by any means necessary," responded Gill.

"Affirmative my love! By the way though, I have some concerns regarding Urien, his behavior as of late has raised a few eyebrows around here," commented Kolin.

"He can scheme all he wants, but it will all be in vain, he knows that his power pales in comparison to mine so and that he wouldn't get away with whatever he may try," responded Gill with assurance in his voice.

"I understand, is there anything else that you need me to do Master Gill?" asked Kolin.

"Not at this moment, just leave me to my reading for now, we'll talk later tonight," answered Gill.

Kolin embraced Gill lovingly before walking out of the library and allowing Gill to resume reading the book that had previously captured his attention.

"Those messiahs are crucial to leading the people to salvation when Judgment Day finally dawns. Losing Ryu to my father already was a massive blow, we cannot afford to lose another one of them, or lose any others I may find as I continue my surveillance across this world," mused Gill to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling of the library momentarily and took a deep breath. The deity then put the book back on the shelf where he got it and left the library and started to walk down the corridors as a member of his organization came from the other direction with a try of food in his hands.

"Where are you going with that food?" asked Gill.

"It is time to feed your father Master Gill," answered the Illuminati member.

"Ah yes, I shall take it to him, you get back to what you were originally doing," ordered Gill in a calm yet firm tone.

"At once my master," replied the Illuminati member bowing to Gill before taking his leave. Gill walked down the corridors tray in hand and soon arrived at the area where the Illuminati dungeon was, he placed his eye to the retinal scanner and waited for the heavy steel door to open. As the door to the dungeon opened, Gill descended the staircase leading to all the holding cells, the guards all moved out of the way of thier master and bowed to him as he passed by them. He then headed over to a cell and opened up a window in the door and looked inside to see a silver haired being slightly taller and more muscular than him dressed in white gym shorts, it was Gill's depowered father, Zephyr.

"Father, here is your meal, enjoy," stated Gill as he opened the door and placed the tray on a table nearby and then closed the door to the cell promptly after exiting. Zephyr merely gazed over at the tray without saying anything and headed over to devour the food that his son had given to him. Gill sighed as he left the dungeon and decided to head back to his office to see if any more reports about his messiahs had been brought to him.

"Father, how long must I have to hold you down in that dungeon I despise going into before you decide to atone for your wrongdoings? When will you have your epiphany?" thought Gill to himself as he finally entered his office. He skimmed through the papers on his desk only to find nothing new that hadn't been reported to him already.

"Nothing new, perhaps I shall go see what Kolin is up to, I need some way to pass the time until more information surfaces," said Gill as he headed off to the main hall of the headquarters to go find Kolin.

Illuminati Laboratory, 11:22 AM

The sounds of computers humming and whirring as they calculated numerous complex equations could be heard throught the corridors of the Illuminati's laboratory. Also present was the sound of computer keys being punched furiously. Sitting in front of a computer monitor was Gill's mentally unstable younger brother Urien, he glared angrily at the screen obviously not pleased with what was being displayed before his eyes.

"Access denied," beeped a computer voice in a calm tone.

"Damn it I cannot access these files! That cursed Gill and his blasphemous utopia idea, these people that inhabit this world are pitiful, they don't deserve the luxury my brother wishes to award to them," grumbled Urien to himself as the slammed his fist on the desk he was sitting at.

"What angers you Master Urien?" inquired a young female behind him. She was pale skinned and had long black hair which was done in a style that competely obscured one of her piercing blue eyes, she was also clothed in a black body suit that fit snugly around her slim physique.

"I cannot get the information I so desire to help me in my quest to usurp my brother, that's what's wrong Noir!" answered Urien in an irked tone to the famale beside him.

"Let me try, maybe I can hack into the systems," suggested Noir in her usual monotone voice.

"Knock yourself out," grumbled Urien as he stepped away from the computer.

"Yes Master," replied Noir as she prepared to hit herself, Urien grabbed her fist and shook his head in disgust.

"Not literally, I mean go ahead and try to hack into the Illuminati mainframe!" barked Urien. Noir then lowered her fists and sat at the desk and started punching in a series of keys on the keyboard.

"Access approved!" beeped a computer voice after a while of Noir's typing, Urien stood in shock as his brainwashed lackey had successfully hacked into the Illuminati's database.

"Move aside Noir, let me back onto the computer!" ordered Urien. Noir nodded in compliance and stepped away from the computer allowing the brown skinned deity to resume control of the computer and look over the files that were displayed before him.

"Excellent, files on my father's mind control probe are still active in here, I can use these to my advantage especially if I am to create my own army to help me overthrow Gill," cackled Urien to himself.

"Have you chosen folks for your army Master Urien?" asked Noir.

"No, but that's a superb idea, I will look up some folks that I see fit to rule this world alongside me, of course you're one of them," answered Urien to Noir. After studying the files on the mind control probe, Urien opened another file which had records of various fighters all over the world. As the sinister brother of Gill skimmed through the files, he saw a couple of profiles that caught his attention.

"Ah, Noir, I think I may have found two people that we should seek out," commented Urien.

"Master, someone is coming," alarmed Noir to Urien.

Upon hearing Noir's warning, Urien logged out of the systems frantically and shut down all the computers just as a technician walked into the laboratory.

"Oh Master Urien, a surprise to see you here," gasped the technician.

"I'm taking my leave now, come Noir!" ordered Urien.

"At once my master," replied Noir who closely followed Urien out of the laboratory and off to meet the two that Urien had deemed worthy to be his messiahs.

Illuminati Base, 11:57 AM

As Gill talked with Kolin, a strange feeling washed over him and he grimaced during the middle of his conversation with Kolin who took concern to the deity's face.

"Does something trouble you my love?" questioned Kolin.

"My brother is up to something, I can feel it," answered Gill.

"Is there something you want me to do to help you Lord Gill?" asked Kolin.

"Yes, help me round up the messiahs, we need to keep them protected from whatever plan Urien is hatching at this moment," replied Gill sternly.

"I shall get on that right away!" affirmed Kolin as she ran oout of Gill's quarters and down the hall off to obey her master and lover's orders.

"Urien, I don't know what you plan to do, but just know that if you seek to do anything to the messiahs, me, my organization, Kolin, or anyone that is living on this planet, I will not allow you to carry out your deed. I'm going to nip this in the bud," stated Gill proudly as he left his quarters to go make preparations to gather the messiahs to protect them from Urien's sinister plans.

Author's Note: Here we go, the first chapter is down, it's basically just an intro to the plot of the series, so yeah, Urien is now the main villain of this part of the triilogy. Next chapter we'll introduce more characters into the fic, you'll meet the new OCs and all those who are now actively fighting in this fic as well as see what the cast from the last fic has been up to. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. I'm aiming to surpass Z Project here so any input you have will be nice. I'll also be making the bios for my new OCs shortly so you'll be able to see those soon. Well I'm off to go work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	2. Call To The World

**Chapter 2: Call to the World**

Manila, Phillppines, 2:19 PM

On a rundown harbor, a group of workers toiled in the warm weather that usually wafted over the landscape of the Phillppines. Although it was not overly hot, the body heat the workers were generating from their labor made sweat pour down their foreheads. As the dock workers continued working away, another man made his way down the harbor, he was taller than the workers than the harbor and had a lot of muscles rippling from his tan skinned body. His short black crew cut glistened with perspiration and he was clad in a black sleeveless shirt and black slacks along with black boots. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes and as he sauntered down the harbor, everybody gazed at him with a look of concern on their faces. He was a well known bodygurd named Jorge Manibag and by the look on his face, they could tell he was there to take care of some business.

"Hey Enrico, get out here now!" barked Jorge in a deep voice

At that moment, a shorter, rather pudgy Filipino male walked out from one of the boat cabins and skittishly walked over to the musclebound man that stood firmly with his arms crossed.

"Jorge, what brings you here?' asked Enrico as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"The boss sent me down here because he's been hearing that you be interfering with our international connections," answered Jorge.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," stammered Enrico.

"Bullshit! Our customers aint getting their drugs and it's pissin off the boss! So he sent me to make sure you pay for your fuck ups!" retorted Jorge as he grabbed Enrico by the shirt and hoisted him into the air. As the behemoth prepared to waste Enrico, a cell phone began to ring, Jorge picked up his phone while holding onto Enrico with one hand.

"What do you want?" asked Jorge.

"Jorge, we need you over here, someone's attacking the boss and he's wasted a bunch of our buddies!" exclaimed a voice over the phone.

"Say what?" inquired Jorge in disbelief.

"Hurry, get over hre before...oh shit!" screamed the voice before the call was abruptly cut off. Jorge tossed Enrico to the ground and let out a deep sigh.

"I'll take care of you later," grumbled Jorge to Enrico as he ran back to his employer's base of operations. Upon arriving at the complex, he saw the buildings all lit ablaze and dozens of corpses littered across the premises. As Jorge surveyed the carnage, he saw Urien and Noir standing in the epicenter of the mayhem. The tanned fighter roared in rage and began to charge towards the duo ready to lay into them.

"Hold up Jorge, you don't want to hurt us," said Urien.

"How the hell do you know my name?" asked Jorge.

"I know a lot about you Jorge Manibag, word around here is you're quite a good fighter," answered Urien.

"Yeah, and your point is?" questioned Jorge in an irritated tone.

"What I'm saying is I'd like you to join my cause and become a messiah for my new world order," offered Urien.

"You expect me to join your cause when you've iced my boss and my friends?" asked Jorge.

"They weren't really your friends, they would've backstabbed you in a heartbeat, drug lords have no loyalty," answered Urien

"Still, who is to say that you wouldn't do the same to me?" inquired Jorge.

"Master Urien would never do such a thing, I've been working for him for a long time and he hasn't done any wrong to me," chimed in Noir.

"Thank you Noir, you have my word, I will not betray you Jorge, I just need your power to help me in my cause, will you join me?" questioned Urien.

"Your cause sounds noble, and you did save my skin, so I will accompany you wherever you want to go boss," replied Jorge.

"Splendid, well we have someone else we need to obtain, we shall depart for Barcelona now, that is where we will find the other man we need for our cause," ordered Urien.

Noir and Jorge nodded in affirmation and followed Urien to the Manila airport vanishing just as the Filipino police arrived at the scene of the destruction.

"What the hell happened here, everyone's dead!" exclaimed one policeman.

"I don't know, but at least one good thing came out of it, all these no good drug mules are out of our hair finally," chimed in his partner.

"Still I don't like this, something fishy is going on, I just know it," said the first cop as they all gazed in wonder at the flaming building in front of them.

Paris, France, 9:31 AM

In the heart of the city, the grunts and yells of men training in a gymnasium filled the air of the City of Lights. Inside the gymnasium was a large man with bulging muscles. He had short blonde hair that was done almost like a mohawk style, his piercing blue eyes fixated on his sparring partner who was on the ground trying to catch his breath. The blonde grappler was clothed in a blue gi top with red and white stripes going down the arms of the shirt, he also wore white wrestling shorts and white wrestling boots to complete his ensemble. He made a motion towards the fighter on the ground to get back up.

"Damn it Abel, I'm not as strong as you, give me some time to catch my wind," grumbled the man on the ground.

"In a real fight, you're opponent will not give you rest breaks, I'm just pushing you past your limits so you'll become stronger Jacques," responded Abel.

Jacques let out a deep sigh and got back to his feet ready to spar with Abel for another round as numerous other men and women in the gym watched on.

"C'mon Jacques, don't let that old man whup you!" called out one onlooker.

"He may not be as young anymore, but he's still a beast in the ways of fighting, you gotta remember he was a mercenary who brought down S.I.N. many years ago," replied another observer of the fight.

"Ah, so that's the legendary Abel, I'd hate to step into the ring with him," commented the first onlooker.

Jacques rushed at Abel swinging furiously, Abel managed to dodge every strike that came his way and rolled behind the hot blooded youngster with his Marseilles Roll and then grabbed Jacques with his Falling Sky slam flooring his opponent once more.

"Don't be so hasty, you only rush to defeat that way," advised Abel.

"You got it," responded Jacques.

"That's enough for today, I shall see you tomorrow for more practice," said Abel as he helped Jacques to his feet and then stepped out of the ring into the locker room. After showering and changing into his street clothes, a brown leather coat, blue sleeveless shirt, black jeans and white sneakers, the French warrior walked down the street and back to his abode on the outskirts of the city. Upon entering his house, his dog, a bassett hound named Bruno ran up to him and barked happily upon seeing his master.

"Hey Bruno, how are you? I'll feed you and then take you for a walk in a bit, let me throw my gym clothes for wash first," said Abel as he pet his dog lovingly. After giving Bruno his food and water, Abel headed over to his washing machine, turned it on and threw his martial arts gear into the washer.

"It's been so many years since I've experienced a really good fight, somehow I feel like I'm destined for more. I regret not attending Zephyr's tournament, I'm sure I would have loved to fight for the world," mused Abel to himself. Abel then headed over to the window and gazed outside at all the people performing their daily duties. He let out a deep sigh as Bruno walked over to his master and nuzzled up next to him.

"You done with your food already boy? Ok then, I suppose I should take you out for your walk then, you need the exercise," commented Abel as he brabbed Bruno's leash and placed around the caine's neck and proceeded to head out of the house with his dog in tow.

"Perhaps I'll find something that reinvigorates me today, I know it's unlikely, but one can only hope that I find what I'm searching for soon," said Abel to himself as walked Bruno down the streets of Paris.

Kano, Nigeria, 5:18 PM

"Thank you for helping me communicate with my dead mother, I really appreciate finally being able to make amends with her," said a man as he walked out of a building in the plains of the Nigerian landscape.

"No problem, I thank you for coming to me to help you solve our problem," replied a woman sitting at the table. She was a slender woman with dark skin, her black hair was done up in a style that a large blue headdress completel obscured her hair. She was also clothed in a long flowing blue dress with white tribal designs adorning the dress and her outfit was topped off with blue open toe shoes.

"What a gift, I must ask if the great clairvoyant Eiznma Blue ever feels like being able to talk to the dead is a burden," commented the man.

"It can be at times, but if it helps me put others at ease and gives me money so me and my family can eat, then it's a gift I will bear," answered Ezinma.

Ezinma's customer nodded and promptly left the building. The Nigerian clairvoyant then stood up from her table and headed to her back room to grab herself a drink of water and count the money she had earned that day from channeling spirits.

"Hmm, a little better than yesterday, but whatever I can get will definitely help my family greatly, I shall send this to my mother tomorrow," said Ezinma to herself as she finished counting her money. At that moment a cold wind blew across the room, kocking Ezinma's headdress off of her head and making her shiver.

"What was that?" asked Ezinma excitedly as she frantically gazed around her domain to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't. However, hovering above Ezinma's table was an ethereal cloud that was slowly beginning to take a form.

"A spirit, I don't remember channeling any spirits," gasped Ezinma.

Soon, the spiritual cloud finished taking form, and floating above Ezinma's table was a male figure who looked to be of Japanese descent. He had scraggly hair and a thick beard and was clothed in a headband and karate gi with a tattered looking robe draped over his gi.

"Ezinma Blue, I have a message for you," commented the ghost.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Ryu?" inquired Ezinma.

"Yes, I am Ryu, the martial artist who sacrificed himself at Zephyr's tournament to save everyone," answered Ryu.

"It's an honor to meet you, but anyways, what brings you here to see me?" asked Ezinma.

"Two years ago was when that tournament took place, although Zephyr has been defeated, Gill's brother Urien is trying to cause strife in the Illuminati and is trying to fulfill his own sinister deeds for world domination," informed Ryu.

"So what am I supposed to do about this?" asked Ezinma.

"You're going to fight alongside those that fought in the tournament, and there will be others assisting you as well against Urien and his army," answered Ryu.

"And you're gonna help me out on this right," said Ezinma.

"Yes, me and my master Gouken shall frequently speak with you. You will also be our connection to this world should we need to speak with the others that will be standing up against Urien's and his so-called messiahs," responded Ryu.

"I suppose I should go seek them right now," remarked Ezinma.

"Stay where you are at, they will come to you. Although all of them will not come at once, all of you will come together somewhere in this world, although I do not know where at this moment," informed Ryu.

"Ok then, what shall I do until they arrive?" questioned Ezinma.

"Train yourself, make your powers stronger so that way you will be a greater asset in battle, the world needs you Ezinma, you and the others that will combat Urien are all crucial to this world's safety," advised Ryu.

At that moment, another ghostly form materialized in front of Ezinma, this one of a muscular Japanese man, bald but with a beard similar to Ryu's, he was clothed in a robe like top with a rope tied around it and gi pants.

"Master Gouken, glad you join us in keeping Ezinma motivated," said Ryu.

I think she should get to know me as well. Like Ryu just said, keep your mind strong and your fighting spirit strong, and all of you should do just fine in the upcoming battles ahead," advised Gouken.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Ezinma.

"We shall be off now, we will contact you again once your allies draw close to you," said Ryu.

"May good fortune smile upon you all," added Gouken as him and Ryu's spirits faded from Ezinma's sight. Ezinma merely let out a loud sigh as she picked up her headdress and put it back on.

"Training to save the world, is this what I was given the powers of clairvoyancy for? Ah, there's no time to ponder such questions now, I must sharpen my resolve as Ryu and Gouken said in preparation for my journey," said Ezinma to herself as she headed to another room in her abode to go practice.

Author's Note: Well now that Street Fighter IV is finally out and I've played as all of the new characters, I finally have an idea of how to use them properly in this fic. That's what took me so long to update. Anyways, the next chapter will bring more characters into the fold and soon the bios of my new OCs will be up on my profile. So now I am off to go get to planning out the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	3. Red Vision

**Chapter 3: Red Vision**

St. Petersburg, Russia, 10:00 AM

In the capital city of Russia, the inhabitants were in a state of unrest. For the past few days, there were disappearances happening all around the city and there were no leads as to who could've been behind all the abductions. There were rumors that the Illuminati was behind it, but there was no concrete evidence to prove it. Inside a local Russian pub, many townsfolk sat in there to escape the harsh weather outside and to drink away whatever was troubling them. As the patrons drank their alcohol, an older male walked into the pub, he looked to be around his mid-fifties but still in good shape for his age, he had a short gray crew cut and was clothed in a brown bomber jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and also had brown pants and shiny black combat boots. He also wore dog tags around his neck signifying that he was once in the military at some point in his life.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Yosef Moiseiwitz, what brings you here?' asked the bartender.

"It's Colonel Moiseiwitz! I may be retired, but I didn't spend all that time in the military to be called mister!" snapped Yosef at the bartender.

"Sorry about that, so you want a drink Colonel?" inquired the bartender.

"Da, I'll take a bottle of vodka," answered Yosef.

The bartender nodded and handed Yosef a bottle of vodka that was on his shelf, Yosef paid for the bottle and promptly began drinking it.

"So how has everything been Colonel?" asked one of the patrons.

"All right, my son is about to join the Russian Army as well, he has been hard at work preparing for boot camp, he figures it will be a great way to help him pay for his college education," answered Yosef.

"Nikolai is joining the army, you must be proud of him," replied the bar patron.

"Da, I am, my boy is finally becoming a man," replied Yosef as he took a swig from the bottle. On the TV, a news reporter was talking about another abduction that took place and how the police had no leads and how there were no traces of evidence whatsoever.

"Man, I'm tired of hearing about these abductions," commented the bartender.

"Well, until they find whoever does it, we're gonna keep hearing about it," responded one of the patrons. At the moment he finished speaking, aother young man walked into the bar, Yosef turned to face who walked in and instantly recognized the man in front of him.

"Nikolai, how goes your preparations?" inquired Yosef.

"It's ok, however, I'm thinking of holding off on shipping out for a while," answered Nikolai.

"Eh, why do say that my son?" inquired Yosef.

"With all the disappearances happening around the city, I think I might go off and see if I can find any clues to who or what might be behind it," answered Nikolai.

"Are you serious? Although I appreciate the fact that you are concerned for the townsfolk, I don't want you to place your future on hold for too long," replied Yosef.

"I can't just sit back and let nothing be done!" retorted Nikolai.

"You don't have to, I'll go instead," replied Yosef.

"Father, are you sure about doing this, why not me, you're getting old," said Nikolai.

"Yes, I want you to continue with your life and become stronger, just because I'm getting old doesn't mean I"m useless, after all, I want to be a grandfather and don't want you getting killed for sticking your nose in something you shouldn't have," remarked Yosef.

"Very well Father, but you make sure you don't get killed, you're fifty-four, I wanna see you hit double that age," responded Nikolai.

"I won't Nikolai, now let's go home, I must get prepared to go off on my journey," said Yosef. And with that, father and son left the pub to help Yosef prepare to go off and investigate the disappearances around St. Petersburg.

Sacramento, California, 11:21 PM

It was cool night in the capital of the Golden State. In an industrial area, another pile of scrap metal was found lying on the floor with wires still shorting out the last of its voltage. Standing over the pile were two figures. One was a tall figure of masculine build wearing a dark brown fedora, a beige trench coat, dark brown slacks and freshly shined black loafers. A metal mask with glowing yellow eyes also covered the man's face. The other figure was a woman with long pink hair done up in a long braided ponytail. She was wearing bright orange sunglasses in addition to a very high tech black suit similar to something a secret agent would wear. The two were known as Q and Crimson Viper.

"Another monitor cyborg has been taken care of," stated Q.

"Indeed Quentin, but there are still more out there, but we've made a lot of progress in our journey from when it first started," informed C. Viper.

"That is true Maya, I wonder how many more we must destroy however before they're nonexistent in this world," mused Q.

"There shouldn't be that many left, although Shadaloo sure did plant a lot in their time," answered C. Viper.

"Yes, I personally hope we will be finished soon, so that way I can resume a normal life and not have to assume this disguise anymore," commented Q.

"As do I, I wish to see my daughter graduate from college, she wishes to be an FBI agent, I'm so proud of everything Lauren has done," added C. Viper.

"Well then, I suggest we resume our mission immediately so that way we can speed along getting back to normal lives," suggested Q.

"You are right, I shall make a call to my agency to see if they found anymore monitor cyborgs still lingering around," said C. Viper.

At that moment, C. Viper pulled out a neon pink cellular phone and punched in some numbers on it. Q listened in on the brief conversation that C. Viper was having with the other person on the phone and was wondering what he kind of information he was telling her. After a couple of minutes, C. Viper hung up the phone and put it away and turned to Q with a look of determination on her face.

"Another cyborg has been found," stated C. Viper.

"Where are we headed off to this time Maya?" inquired Q.

"Where headed off to Manhattan this time Quentin, we'll be getting picked up from here shortly," answered C. Viper.

"This quest has gone on for a very long time, I feel like I'll be done soon though, I hope that we'll run across the last one soon, I want Maya to be able to get back to her life as well, but I must be strong, not just for myself, but for everyone of the friends that have supported me over the years," thought Q to himself as he patiently waited for the chopper to pick him and C. Viper up and take them to Manhattan.

Barcelona, Spain 4:12 PM

At Barcelona's airport, a limosuine drove into the pick up area, about a minute later, a young man entered the limo and his chauffer promptly exited and put the young man's bags in the trunk of the limo. The man was of Spanish descent, and was someone that many females and homosexual males would consider attractive. He had short blonde hair done up like a member of a boy band and deep blue eyes. His slim build was clothed in a purple suit coat with a black dress shirt underneath, he also wore purple slacks and expensive black loafers. As the chauffer entered the limo again, he looked back to the man and smiled.

"Welcome back master Octavio, how was your business trip in London?" asked the chauffer.

"It was fun at times but for the most part rather routine, I'm just happy to be back in Barcelona, now take me home," answered Octavio.

"At once master," replied the chauffer as he started up the limo and drove away from the airport taking Octavio off to his luxurious mansion. Upon arriving at his home, one of the butlers approached Octavio as he stepped out of the limo.

"Master Villagomez, you have some visitors waiting for you in the main quarter," informed the butler.

"Visitors, very well, I shall go and greet them," responded Octavio as he pulled two things out of his bag and headed over to where his visitors were waiting for him. As Octavio turned the corner he saw Urien, Noir, and Jorge all sitting in his main quarter waiting for him, he pulled his items out, a white colored metal mask with blood red teardrops underneath each eye hole and a sharp metal claw and promptly donned them both.

"You picked the wrong guy to try to attack you fools!" yelled Octavio as he leapt into the air ready to slash whoever got in his way.

"We're not here to fight you Octavio Villagomez, we want you to join us," replied Urien.

Octavio stopped his assault in mid air and just stared at Urien with a look of confusion on his face.

"What do you mean by joining you guys?" inquired Octavio.

"We know a lot about you Octavio, you're the illegitimate son of the late matador Vega and that like your father before you, you're a very popular matador in these parts," answered Urien.

"But that's not the only thing we know about you," chimed in Jorge.

"You're also as psychotic as your father, and you crave blood as much as he does," added Noir. Octavio lifted his mask and glared at all three fighters looking at him.

"Well, those bastards that caused pain to my father which ultimately led him to commit suicide in front of my own eyes must pay with their lives, I'll make them suffer just as much as they made him suffer, if not more!" exclaimed Octavio.

"I take it that's why you were in London, you're business was to exact revenge on someone that drove Vega to his death am I right?" asked Urien.

"Yes, and it was glorious watching as the blood spilled from her body, and the taste of it was sweet, as lovely as sex," replied Octavio with a demented tone in his voice.

"We can help you with your cause, we aim to bring this world to its knees under our might, you can trust us," commented Jorge.

"The Illuminati has a lot of resources you can use to help you track down those that you wish to eradicate, the world can be your oyster if you are willing to join Master Urien's cause," informed Noir.

"Count me in, the more blood that is spilled on the asphalt, the better, and I love nothing more than a symphony of blood curdling screams," answered Octavio with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Wonderful, then let us be off, we must go and destroy those that would stand in our way," ordered Urien to his minions. Noir, Jorge, and Octavio all nodded in agreement and followed the sinister demi-god out of the mansion ready to wreak havoc around the world. Elsewhere in Barcelona in a rather expensive hotel, a woman was doing some research in her hotel room, she was slender in build and her blonde hair was done up in a short, neat hairstyle, she was clad in a long black dress in addition to black flats. She was the United States Secret Service agent that fought in Zephyr's tournament, Vicki Small.

"All these murders seem to have some type of connection, claw marks all over the body, the throat is slit, and on top of the corpse there is always a blood stained rose adorning it, is that supposed to be the killer's calling card," mused Vicki as she studied her information. At that moment a knock on the door was heard, Vicki rose out of her seat and looked through the eyehole of the door, upon seeing who it was, she quickly opened the door. He was a man of average build, with short blonde hair that was done in a crew cut style. The man was dressed in a black t-shirt with a United States Air Force logo on it in addition to blue jeans and some black sneakers, it was Vicki's friend and partner and Master Sergeant in the United States Air Force, Scott Wagner.

"Wagner, it's good to see you again, what brings you here to Spain?" asked Vicki as he shook her friend's hand.

"I'm on leave from my duty and upon hearing that you were here, I decided to come and pay a visit to you," answered Wagner.

"Oh well that's nice of you, too bad I'm been really wrapped up with my work while I've been down here," groaned Vicki.

"Then let's go do something around the town, you need to take a break from your work," commented Wagner.

"How can I relax knowing that there's a lot of murders going on and that I don't know when the killer will strike next?" asked Vicki.

"I understand what you're saying but waiting around doing nothing while waiting for the culprit to rear his or her head will make you go nuts, let yourself unwind a little bit Vicki, let's go explore the city, maybe see a bull fight or something," suggested Wagner.

"Ok, I suppose I could use a breather," replied Vicki as she left the hotel with Wagner. As the two explored the city and saw the sights, Vicki felt all thher tension slowly dissipate as she spent the day enjoying what Barcelona had to offer. As her and Wagner sat in a stadium watching a bull fight, she smiled brightly and cheered with Wagner and the rest of the crowd as the matador avoided getting gored by the bull.

"Wagner, I have to thank you for coming to get me out of that hotel room, I feel a lot less stressed now," remarked Vicki.

"Glad I could be of service," responded Wanger. At that moment, Vicki's cell phone rang, she immediately picked it up and heard her Secret Service partner, Reginald Biggs over the phone.

"Reginald, what's going on?" asked Vicki.

"The Crimson Rose Killer has struck again!" exclaimed Reginald.

"Are you serious, where now?" inquired Vickiin a loud tone.

"In London, near the Delta Red headquarters!" answered Reginald.

"Who was the victim this time?" asked Vicki. Reginald just let out a deep sigh as if he were hesitating to give an answer.

"It can't be, tell me he didn't..." gasped Vicki.

"I'm afraid so Agent Small, Ms. Cammy White was the killer's latest victim, I'm sorry about this," sighed Reginald. Vicki promptly hung up the phone and began weeping uncontrollably.

"Vicki, what happened?" questioned Wagner with concern in his voice.

"C-C-Cammy was killed by that bastard, he must pay," sobbed Vicki.

"What! You're right, I promise you Vicki, I'll help you track him down and we'll bring him to justice, you have my word," responded Wagner.

"Thank you so much, I want him to be brought down for what he did," cried Vicki as she embraced Wanger and cried on his shoulders.

Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated huh, well I'm definitely gonna make an effort to get the next chapter out than I did this one, I bet some of you didn't expect something like this to happen so early in the fic, but you must always expect the unexpected with me. Anyways, I'm off to go and work on the next chapter of this fic, but until then, please read and review.


	4. Forging New Bonds

**Chapter 4: Forging New Bonds**

Nairobi, Kenya, 2:00 PM

Warm winds blew across the African savannah making the grass and trees sway in a rhythmic fashion, some animals grazed about in the plains making for a picture that would fit well on a nature magazine. A Kenyan man traversed the lush fields heading back towards his home, he was dark skinned and rather slender yet well toned. The man was bald and wore a green colored dashiki along with white pants and brown colored moccasins, he wiped some of the sweat dripping down from his forehead that had started accumulating due to the heat of the sun. He was the Capoeira warrior that fought in Zephyr's tournament, Unoka Muir.

"Whew, what a day, I'm glad the people I am teaching are grateful for my lessons, I really need the money for my wife and my future child," mused Unoka to himself as he finally arrived at his home and entered the door and saw his pregnant wife Aisha waiting for him and very happy to see him.

"Welcome home Unoka," said Aisha as she embraced her husband as he entered the door.

"How are you Aisha, is everything all right?" asked Unoka obviously wanting to know if anything was out of the ordinary with his wife.

"I'm fine, and so is our baby, Elena did some tests on me today and says that everything is fine thus far," answered Aisha.

"Excellent, as long as our baby comes out healthy, I will be very happy," remarked Unoka.

"How were the lessons today?" inquired Aisha to Unoka.

"Good, many of the people I am teaching are picking up the basics of Capoeira very well, I'm happy to find a way to make some money off of what I know and to be able to spread it to others," responded Unoka to his wife. At that moment, a knock on the door was heard and Unoka promptly answered his door to see a postman with some mail for him. Unoka took the mail and upon viewing it, one particular letter caught his eye.

"Hey Aisha, do we know anyone from Nigeria?" questioned Unoka.

"No, not to my knowledge, why?" inquired Aisha.

"I got a letter from an Ezinma Blue that lives there, I wonder what it's about," commented Unoka as he opened the letter with curiosity and began to read it which said as follows.

To Mr. Unoka Muir, I know this may be out of the blue, but I am a clairvoyant from Nigeria who has received a message from the afterlife that there is internal strife in the Illuminati and the rebellious members are looking to cause havoc across the world. I'm asking you to come and meet with me so we can all take a stand against this oncoming rebellion. I have sent similar messages to your other companions across the world, I hope you heed my request, we cannot allow the world to fall into chaos. I will wait for you and any others that may come so please make haste. Sincerely, Ezinma Blue.

"She knows about the Illuminati, that is odd," commented Aisha.

"She can speak with the dead though, so Ryu must have communicated with her, I can tell that this is no joke, I will go and meet with this Ezinma," stated Unoka.

"Are you sure about this love?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, I want our child to grow up in a safe environment, so if I must fight again in order for that to happen, then so be it. Please inform Elena that I will be away for a while, but don't worry, I'll be home safely," answered Unoka who promptly embraced his wife again and then prepared to go off to meet Ezinma and prepare to fight once more against those that would potentially do harm to his loved ones.

Genoa, Italy, 4:37 PM

At a local pizzeria, it was rather quiet in there as the lunch rush had died down about an hour ago and the dinner rush had yet to hit. The owner and head pizza chef was hard at work prepping the kitchen for more pizza making that would occur during the day. Out of a back room came a blue haired woman dressed in a pink dress with a lavender scarf around her neck. She also wore blue stockings and pink heels. She was Isabella DiMarino-Leone, the wife of the pizzeria owner and the one possessed by the soul of Rose who fought in the tournament.

"Isabella, how is Sofia?" asked the pizza chef.

"She's sleeping well Giovanni," answered Isabella in reference to their daughter.

"She was tired, so it's good that she gets some rest, now how about you help me prepare for the dinner customers?" suggested Giovanni.

"That was my thoughts exactly," answered Isabella. But before Isabella could get something started, a loud shriek was heard outside and as Isabella ran towards the door to see what was going on, she saw a group of renegade Illuminati members attacking the townspeople.

"What are they doing, is something going on within the Illuminati again?" mused Isabella to herself.

"I believe that might be the case, but nevertheless we must get those people out of harm's way," spoke Rose through Isabella.

"Agreed," replied Isabella as she charged out of the door and fired a Soul Spark towards the rogue Illuminati soldiers knocking a few of them away.

"Bitch! You will pay for your insolence!" roared one of the Illuminati members as he charged at Isabella with a stun baton in his hand, he swung fiercely at the Italian woman who deftly dodged the attack and delivered a sweep to the man sending him crashing to the floor. Another swarm of Illuminati grunts made a dash at Isabella each attacking frantically as she leapt into the air and sent a few back with a hard kick and used a Soul Spiral to send a few more flying back covered in blue flames. One of the Illuminati members pulled out a gun and prepared to fire at Isabella but from out of nowhere, a hard kick jarred the gun loose from the grunt's hands and then another swift kick to his chin floored him.

"Hey are you ok?" asked a feminine voice to Isabella.

"Yes, I thank you for helping me out here," answered Isabella as she turned to face her helper. She was a lean woman who had red hair done up in a bun and dark green eyes, she was clothed in a red ballet leotard with a red tutu and red ballet shoes and leapt into the air and delivered a spin kick to another minion and followed up with a kick to the chin.

"Save the thanks for later, let's finish the job here first," suggested the other woman.

"I agree with you there," said Isabella as she saw one of the grunts leaping at her and therefore countered his assualt with a Soul Throw.

"Pirouette!" shouted the woman leaping forwards spinning like a top and knocking another group of soldiers away. Soon, the entire fleet of Illuminati members was defeated and after taking a minute to catch her breath, Isabella walked over to her new friend and shook her hand.

"Again I must thank you for your assistance, what is your name?" asked Isabella.

"I am Leonora Palini, I came here from Venice to search for people willing to join my school," answered Leonora.

"You're a ballerina aren't you? That was quite interesting how you fused ballet with martial arts, but it was effective in taking those soldiers down," commented Isabella.

"I thought I'd spice up ballet a little bit by doing that, it might draw more people in," remarked Leonora.

"Isabella, what's going on out here?" asked Giovanni coming out of the pizzeria.

"I know what is going on, Urien is trying to cause a rebellion in the Illuminati, we must reunite with our companions from the tournament and try to put a stop to this!" exclaimed Rose from within Isabella.

"Wait, you're Isabella, that girl that fought in Zephyr's tournament, it's an honor to fight alongside you!" gasped Leonora.

"I thank you, but if what Rose says is right, then I must embark on yet another journey for the world will need me and my friends once more, I'd hate to leave my daughter, but Giovanni I know you'll take good care of Sofia in my absence," replied Isabella.

"Indeed, she'll be just fine with her dear old dad around, just come back safe," said Giovanni.

"Let me accompany you then Isabella, that way you're more likely to come home to your family in one piece," said Leonora.

"Are you sure about this, it will be a dangerous expedition," warned Isabella.

"Yes I am sure of this, please Isabella, we gotta look out for each other like we did in fighting those rogue soldiers just now," responded Leonora.

"Ok, I welcome your company, at least the journey will not be a lonely one with you by my side, but before we go, let me say goodbye to my daughter," stated Isabella as her and Leonora walked inside to bid farewell to Sofia before heading out to go find Isabella's companions.

Tucson, Arizona, 3:21 PM

On the outskirts of the main city, the proud Thunderfoot tribe worked dilligently on their rebuilt tribal land. A postal truck drove past the land having just delivered mail to the members of the tribe. A young woman walked out of her abode to grab her mail, she was a lean woman with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was clad in a blue headband with two feathers in it as well as a blue denim vest, blue jeans, and brown boots. She was Skye Hawk, the daughter of Thunderfoot hero Thunder Hawk and future chief of the Thunderfoot tribe. After grabbing the stack of mail, she took a while to admire the rebuilt tribal land and smiled upon thinking about all the hard work and the generous donations from her friends that helped restore their land to its former glory. After taking her moment to soak in the scenery, she walked back into her home where her father was he sat on a chair drinking water to beat the Arizona heat. He was a tall musclebound man with light brown hair and was dressed all in denim as well, this was Skye's father, Thunder Hawk.

"What did we get in the mail today?" asked T. Hawk.

"The usual stuff for the most part," replied Skye as she skimmed through the papers before finding a letter addressed to her, she placed the rest of the mail on a nearby table and gazed at the letter.

"I see you found something of interest," stated T. Hawk.

"Yeah, I got a letter from someone in Nigeria, I don't know anyone that lives there though," responded Skye to her father.

"That is quite odd, anyways, you may as well see what it holds," suggested T. Hawk. Skye nodded in agreement and promptly opened the envelope encasing the letter reading over what it said.

To Ms. Skye Hawk, I know this may be out of the blue, but I am a clairvoyant from Nigeria who has received a message from the afterlife that there is internal strife in the Illuminati and the rebellious members are looking to cause havoc across the world. I'm asking you to come and meet with me so we can all take a stand against this oncoming rebellion. I have sent similar messages to your other companions across the world, I hope you heed my request, we cannot allow the world to fall into chaos. I will wait for you and any others that may come so please make haste. Sincerely, Ezinma Blue.

"This letter is telling me that there is a rebellion going on within the Illuminati, and that I need to go find my friends and stop the uprising that is taking place," chimed Skye after reading over the letter.

"I might have known that this peaceful period would not last, I could tell just by gazing upon the face of Gill's brother at the tournament that he would try to cause trouble if given the chance. Most likely what the letter says is true, so I know you will be heading out soon, I shall watch over the tribe while you are gone though, just be safe my daughter," said T. Hawk.

"I will father, I know that my friends will make sure I come home alive, and I know that I will do the same for them without question.

Skye embraced her father warmly and then went to go get herself ready for yet another adventure that was calling to her to go and protect the people that she loved so much.

London, England, 9:08 PM

Nightfall had occurred a few hours ago in the capital city of the United Kingdom. At the luxurious Black Estate, two men headed into the boundaries of the mansion dripping with sweat from a long day of working and working out. One man was older, around his late forties he had short gray hair done in a flat top style and was a little chubby in build. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown slacks, and black loafers, he was the patriarch of the Black family, Wilfred Black. The other man with him was younger, around eighteen years old and a lot skinnier in build. His normally slicked back brown hair glistened with sweat and he was clothed in a red and blue striped polo complete with black slacks and loafers similar to that of the older gentleman. He was the oldest son of Wilfred, Ian Black.

"Whew, I tell you son, that was quite an intense workout, you sure are energetic," gasped Wilfred.

"As are you Father, for your age you can still keep many younger blokes on their toes," replied Ian.

"Well I am destined to help out Gill in his prophecy, I cannot allow myself to get sloppy now," responded Wilfred patting his son on the back as he spoke.

"Ah Gill, are you sure you still trust the Illuminati even after those rumors that the Crimson Rose Killer that slayed Cammy is working for them?" inquired Ian.

"What a load of poppycock, I know that Gill wouldn't employ such a despicable fellow, I do believe that his brother though might be using his services though, for what reason I do not know," answered Wilfred.

"Like you said, he must want the Illuminati for himself, hence the reason for all these strange goings on in the world," replied Ian.

"Yes, Cammy's death and the disappearances in Russia, something is definitely going on within the Illuminati and I'm quite confident that Urien is behind all of it," remarked Wilfred.

"So you spoke with Marcos and Dudley recently, what's been up with them?" asked Ian.

"Well Dudley's coming back this way for Ms. White's funeral, then afterwards him and Marcos are off to Japan since Mr. Ortega has a match out there against one of their champions, then from there they have decided that they will go off and see what may be going on with the Illuminati, I think I will do the same," answered Wilfred as he sat down on the family sofa.

"Do you mind if I come with you Dad?" questioned Ian.

"Ian are you sure about this, I don't want you getting hurt should we run across Urien's goons on our journey," stated Wilfred.

"I don't want the same happening to you either, and I feel it will be less likely to happen should someone be accompanying you," piped up Ian.

"While that may be true, you are my son after all, I would like you to carry on the family name," said Wilfred.

"You don't have to worry about that Dad, I can handle what may get thrown at me, it will be a great learning experience for me, plus I get to protect you which is a double plus," commented Ian.

"Very well son, let us rest for tonight though. Tomorrow we head out on our journey. Hopefully we'll make some new friends along the way!" exclaimed Wilfred with enthusiasm.

"And hopefully I'll get to meet some of the people you fought alongside with," added Ian. And with that, the two decided to retire for the night to rest and prepare themselves for what could be a long journey but also for Wilfred and Ian, a good opportunity to do some father and son bonding.

Author's Note: A few months back, my old laptop died, now I got a new one and I'm ready to get back into my writing groove. Still more characters have yet to be introduced, but I'll make sure that I keep myself on track, even with work, school, girlfriend, and the rest of real life to deal with. Anyways, I'll be off now to go and work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	5. Hustle Muscle

**Chapter 5: Hustle Muscle**

Manhattan, New York, 9:45 PM

Loud raucous cheers echoed throughout the perimeter of Madison Square Garden as numerous folks were in attendance watching a live CWA show. It was the middle of the main event and the adrenaline of the audience was overflowing throughout the entire arena. In attendance was a muscular Caucasian male with blue eyes and long blonde hair tied up in a red headband. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket with a blue sleeveless shirt underneath, green pants and dark brown boots, he was known as Alex, the champion of the third Street Fighter tournament. Sitting with him was an equally muscular dark skinned man with brown eyes and black hair done in a crew cut style. The dark skinned male was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt along with blue jeans and black boots; he was Alex's student, Delmar Langston.

"Dude, I'm stoked that Xavier was able to get us these tickets to his show, he is sure a cool friend huh?" stated Delmar.

"Yeah, I don't really watch wrestling all that much, but I had to support my friend that helped out in the fight against Zephyr," answered Alex as him and Delmar gazed at the match going on in the ring, it was an eight man Tornado Tag match between four of the most loved wrestlers in the CWA and four of the most hated.

On one side of the ring was the CWA's top heel stable, Worthington Enterprises. Inside the ring representing them was a seven foot tall Caucasian wearing a red singlet with the word "Colossus" written on it in cracked bold white letters. He was known as The Unstoppable Colossus. On the ringside for the heels were a giant man with an orange and black mask covering his face but with a black braided ponytail hanging out the back of the mask clad in black trunk with orange spike designs with a skull belt and fur boots, he was known as Mordok.

Also representing Worthington Enterprises was a man of Japanese descent with shoulder length black hair and his face was painted with red, white, and black designs. He was wearing loose fitting black pants with a kanji design on one leg and flame on the other with black slippers, he was known as Killer Kazen.

And last and certainly least to some was the leader, a six foot one Caucasian with slicked back dark brown hair and he was wearing blue wrestling trunks with LW3 written on it in gold lettering. He was Lance Worthington III, the most hated man in the CWA.

Representing the good guys in the ring was a man with a slight muscular build wearing a black bodysuit covered in airbrushed flames and red chest plate. He also wore red boots, kneepads, and gloves along with a black cowl covering his face. He was known as the Phenomenal Phoenix. Fighting alongside him were three other men. One was a short Mexican man wearing a light blue mask with tufts of his dark brown hair protruding from it, he also wore light blue wrestling pants and blue boots, and he was the Hurricane of the Gulf of Mexico, El Fuerte.

Also with the two masked men was a Peruvian man about six foot eight with a muscular build and short silver dyed hair, he wore a silver singlet with the word "O-Zone" written on it in black lettering and he also wore silver boots, kneepads, and wrist guards. He was one half of the tag team champions, Omar "O-Zone" Lecaros. And rounding out the team was a tall six foot ten African American man who was very muscular. He had a black Mohawk and brown eyes and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt along with black pants with the word "X-Clamation" written on it in white letters and black boots, he was the other half of the tag team champions and the CWA heavyweight champion, Xavier "X-Clamation" Jackson.

"What a match Susie! I tell you, the crowd is going nuts and hoping that Worthington Enterprises gets smacked silly!" commented a man in a brown suit named Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh, but he was known as Triple R.

"Like I did to you for trying to feel me up earlier," said a blonde haired woman in a red dress named Sue Shillingsworth.

Colossus kicked the Phoenix in the stomach and ran at the costumed man with a clothesline, but Phoenix ducked under it and delivered a drop kick to the Colossus's knees sending him to the ground where the Phenomenal Phoenix grabbed the man in a choke hold and held on with all his might. Mordok tried to run in and break up the hold but El Fuerte ran in at the same time and tried to push Mordok back with his Quesadilla Bomb but fell back himself due to the Mongolian's sheer bulk.

"Big mistake little man!" growled Mordok as he walked over in an attempt to maul El Fuerte, but the Mexican flipped over his larger opponent and started riddling him with numerous chops and drop kicked him over the ropes, and followed him outside.

"Look at El Fuerte get all over Mordok like flies at a Tijuana taco stand!" shouted Triple R as he watched the match unfold.

"That El Fuerte fellow is quite fun to watch," remarked Delmar.

"He is a sight to behold, but I just want to see Xavier get in on the action soon," replied Alex.

At that moment, Killer Kazen ran into the ring and hit Phoenix in the back and then held the superhero wrestler down as Colossus laid some haymakers into him but O-Zone came to Phoenix's rescue as he spun Colossus around and slammed him with a DDT. Phoenix then shook himself free from Kazen's grip and the two began to exchange blows with one another. At that moment, Mordok then came back in the ring with El Fuerte still following him and at that moment Mordok lunged for the smaller man and grabbed him in a bear hug, however O-Zone and Xavier ran in and both smacked Mordok with hard fists breaking his hold on El Fuerte and the two muscle-bound men slammed Mordok onto the ground with a double suplex. LW3 leapt into action and locked horns with Xavier, who then whipped the large man across the ropes and attempted to do a scoop slam to him, but Xavier countered and nailed LW3 with a Spinebuster.

"It's utter chaos in the ring! Everyone wants a piece of everyone else!" exclaimed Triple R.

"Indeed, the match is intensifying quite a lot and I'm not sure if everyone will leave in one piece," added Sue.

Inside the ring, body slams, fists, and feet, were flying everywhere as Xavier and his crew traded blows with Worthington Enterprises.

"Hey amigos, let's try and finish this as soon as possible!" exclaimed El Fuerte.

"Agreed, but let's make a finish everyone will remember!" added Phoenix.

"Time to send these jokers back to the circus!" called out Xavier.

"Don't even think you've won yet!" yelled LW3.

"We don't think we've won, we know we've won!" retorted Xavier.

At that moment, each of Xavier's team targeted a different individual of Worthington Enterprises. Killer Kazen turned around and tried to spray a green cloud of mist into Phenomenal Phoenix's face, but Phoenix ducked out of the way and the mist wound up hitting Colossus blinding him, Phoenix then grabbed Colossus with a side suplex he called the Phoenix Wing and then leapt into the air and did a mid-air backflip into his finisher, the Phoenix Star Press right as El Fuerte leapt onto Killer Kazen's shoulders.

"El Fuerte Flying Giga Buster!" yelled El Fuerte as he wrapped Killer Kazen up and slammed him down onto the ground in a very uncomfortable position. At that moment, O-Zone countered an attempted submission maneuver from Mordok and retaliated with a modified power bomb that he called the O-Zone Layer. Xavier got a good grip on LW3 and raised a pointed finger into the sky as the crowd went bonkers for they knew what was coming next.

"X-Clamation Point!" yelled Xavier.

Xavier whipped LW3 into the ropes and delivered two suplexes to the pompous wrestler before lifting him up and leaping into the air with him turning LW3 upside down. Xavier then wrapped his legs around LW3's head and neck and descended with a powerful pile driver. The moment LW3 crashed down, all of the men Xavier's team pinned a different member of Worthington Enterprises.

"One! Two! Three!" exclaimed the referee as he gave the official count, the bell then promptly rang and the crowd, including Alex and Delmar, rose out of their seats and gave them a standing ovation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winners, The Phenomenal Phoenix, El Fuerte, O-Zone, and X-Clamation!" hollered the in-ring announcer as the crowd's cheers continued to resonate across the arena.

Later that night, Alex and Delmar were waiting outside Madison Square Garden, Xavier had told them to wait outside for him and he would meet up with them soon. After a few minutes of waiting, Xavier exited out a side door of the arena and promptly gave Alex a hearty handshake.

"Hey man, long time no see! It's good to finally see you again!" said Xavier with enthusiasm.

"I could say the same to you my friend. How are Essence and Juwan?"

"They're doing great, my son will be starting second grade this year and he's pretty excited about it. I take it that this guy with you is your student you've been telling me about," remarked Xavier.

"Yeah, I'm Delmar Langston, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jackson," replied Delmar who then gave a Xavier a handshake as well.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Xavier. Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine," commented Xavier.

"Thank you, and I must say, your show was amazing, especially the finish!" exclaimed Delmar.

"Why thanks. But anyways, I'm sure that you guys have heard what's going on with the Illuminati as well," said Xavier.

"Yeah, we have. I knew that Urien would try and start an uprising, it seems he already some enforcers as well," responded Alex.

"So me and Alex thought we'd go seek out the others and then all of us could go and quell Urien's little plans," added Delmar.

"You're coming along with us?" asked Xavier.

"Sure am, I gotta watch my master's back, plus with me training to be NYPD, I'm sure saving the world from some psychotic demi-god would look good on a resume," replied Delmar.

"Let me come with you too Señor. I could stand to travel the world and maybe learn a few new recipes along the way," chimed in El Fuerte's voice from behind the others.

"El Fuerte, you were listening in the whole time?" inquired Alex.

"Sorry about that. But anyways, this Urien fellow sounds like bad news, and I can't let my amigo X-Clamation go on this journey by himself, I want to come along too!" answered El Fuerte.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you along, after all we don't know what crap Urien might throw at us. I'll let the boss know I'm gonna be gone for a while and I'll drop the title to either O-Zone or Phoenix," commented Xavier.

"Both X-Clamation and El Fuerte accompanying us, this looks to be one exciting adventure," stated Delmar.

"Indeed it does, but be sure to keep your wits sharp, I don't want you getting hurt, and I'm sure your father wouldn't either, he wants to see his son be a great officer of the law as well," replied Alex.

"I'll do exactly as you say master," affirmed Delmar nodding as he spoke.

Tokyo, Japan, 7:02 PM

At the Kanzuki manor, a young man entered the door obviously exhausted from the day he had. He was Japanese with short black hair that also had blonde streaks in it. He was dressed in a long black coat with a black shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He was the heir to Kanzuki Zaibatsu, Godo Kanzuki.

"Hey son how was your day?" asked his mother, Karin.

"Exhausting, I had to fight off a ton of pricks that wanted to try and start something with me just because of who I am," grumbled Godo.

"I know how you feel Godo; I dealt with that a lot when I was your age too. Anyways, Mitsukake is here to see you, he's upstairs in your room, and he brought someone else with him too," responded Karin.

"Mr. Kagatoshi is here, interesting, I'll go see what he wants," said Godo as he headed up the staircase to his spacious room. As he opened the door, he saw an older slim Japanese man with golden brown hair with pair of glasses over his brown eyes. He was dressed in a white button down shirt with a blue tie, brown slacks, and black loafers. Along with him was a very attractive Japanese woman with black hair draping down to the back of her lower neck and deep brown eyes. Draped over her curvy physique was a light blue blazer with a pink blouse underneath, a long light blue skirt and light blue flats. She sat cross legged on the Kanzuki heir's bed. Around her neck was a strange looking green jewel.

"Mr. Kagatoshi, what brings you here?" asked Godo.

"Oh I'd thought I'd see how my best student over the past couple has been since he went off to college," answered Mitsukake.

"I've had my good days and my bad days, like everyone else does. Anyways, who is the babe, your new girlfriend, she's hot," commented Godo ogling the beautiful girl in his room.

"No, she works for one of the news stations your family owns, she asked me to bring her here to see you," replied Mitsukake.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mayumi Sasaki, I'm an anchor at the Kanzuki News Station. I need your help," piped up the woman.

"What is it that you want me to help you with, do you need a raise or something?" inquired Godo.

"It's not that, you pay me well enough. It's just that I know that you fought in Zephyr's tournament two years ago, well lately the Illuminati has been very active, and they've began to target me now as well," answered Mayumi.

"But why would they target you Ms. Sasaki?" questioned Mitsukake.

"It's this jewel I wear, the Ishi no Tenki. It allows me minimal control over weather to fight off assailants, I was given this when I was a little girl," responded Mayumi.

"So that is the reason they're after you huh, they want that stone, and from what I've heard about you, you're also a formidable martial artist as well," stated Godo.

"Yes, I think that Urien fellow is trying to make me one of his minions and I want no part of that, so I asked Mr. Kagatoshi to bring me to you so that way you could help me out against him," informed Mayumi.

"Urien is causing internal strife in the Illuminati, why am I not surprised? Very well then, I shall help you out Mayumi, in fact, I'm gonna seek out the others and we'll all go stop Urien and his lowlife scumbags together," announced Godo.

"Then I shall come with you, I was at the tournament as well, so it's just as much my duty as it is yours," chimed in Mitsukake.

"I thank you for your kindness Mr. Kanzuki, I shall come along as well and assist you two in finding your friends and bringing Urien's rebellion to a screeching halt," added Mayumi.

"Excellent, I'm glad to see that I'm not alone in this. Then let's be off, we've got a lot of work to do if we're gonna track down everyone in addition to staving off the rogue Illuminati members," ordered Godo.

Mitsukake and Mayumi nodded in agreement and all three of them left Godo's room and were ready to head off on their latest adventure.

Author's Note: Another chapter completed. As you know, Triple R and Sue are property of my fellow friend and author JTurner. Also, the Phenomenal Phoenix and Worthington Enterprises are property of my friend and fellow author Metal Harbinger. He's a cool fellow and I suggest checking out his work because it's really good. Also note that Phenomenal Phoenix will become a regular cast member in the third installment of this trilogy. Also if you want a better idea of how Mayumi looks, look up Sora Aoi, I based Mayumi's look off of her. Anyways, I'm off to go work on the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	6. Rumbles and Redemption

**Chapter 6: Rumbles and Redemption**

Munich, Germany, 6:00 PM

Many people were enjoying an energetic festival in the streets of Munich. Numerous folks were dressed in lederhosen and accordion music resounded across the vicinity of the festival. At one of the pubs along the streets, a group of German men were gathered around a table all with large steins filled with beer. The sounds of an accordion could be heard at the table and playing the instrument was a buff man with a blonde flat top and deep blue eyes. He was also wearing lederhosen along with a white collared shirt and brown boots and singing jovially in German. He was known around the country and in many other parts of the world as the famous bodybuilder Hans Van Bratten.

"Ah, this is a great time here with the boys drinking and making merry huh brother?" inquired Hans' longer haired twin brother, Gunter.

"Ja, that is correct Gunter, I never miss out on a splendid festival like this. Anytime that I can play my accordion in public is a good time to me," replied Hans.

"Hey hoser, why don't you turn that down before I shove it where the sun don't shine," called out a voice that sounded familiar to Hans.

Hans turned in the direction of where the voice came from and saw near the bartender's table a light skinned man with long brown hair and brown eyes eating a bratwurst and drinking beer. He was clothed in a black leather coat with a red sleeveless shirt underneath along with blue jeans and white sneakers. He had his middle finger sticking up towards Hans and was snickering at him. Hans laughed as he looked at the man and walked over to him.

"Pietro Omakovski you old dog, what brings you to Munich?" asked Hans.

"It's the off season for me and I felt like taking a vacation. After you told me about all the awesome festivals you guys have here, I thought about checking one out for myself eh," answered Pietro as he took a sip from his beer stein.

"That is great, I haven't seen you since the tournament, come, mingle with my brother and our friends, I show you around the city later," commented Hans.

"As long as you don't plan trying to take me to bed later, that's fine by me," joked Pietro.

"Who knows, maybe I will," replied Hans in a joking tone. The two buzzed friends laughed heartily and headed back over to where Gunter and company were waiting for them. At that moment, a group of Illuminati members walked into the bar, although they were causing no trouble out in the open, the patrons knew that they were obviously up to no good.

"All right, let's see if we can find someone in this cesspit that would make a great servant to Master Urien," said one of the Illuminati members to his colleagues.

"Did I just hear that guy say something about the Illuminati?" inquired Gunter.

"I heard it too, what's going on now?" mused Hans.

"Apparently, Gill's brother is trying to find minions for some strange reason," chimed in a large German man with a black afro like hairstyle who was wearing a pink tank top, pink jeans and pink boots, he was known as the Iron Blooded Giant, Hugo.

"Eh, I might've figured something like that, what a way to ruin a good time for all of us," grumbled Hans.

One of the rogue Illuminati members walked by Hans and company's table and spied both Hans and Pietro and he jumped back in shock and excitement upon seeing them.

"Hey guys, I found two people that I'm sure Master Urien would love to have as his lackeys, they fought in Zephyr's tournament two years ago!" called out the Illuminati guy.

The other Illuminati members all stopped their surveillance and ran over to where the first guy was sending a message to someone over his phone. Within seconds, he received a reply from Urien himself.

"Orders from Master Urien, capture Hans Van Bratten and Pietro Omakovski alive!" exclaimed the Illuminati member.

"If you want us, it's going to take more than just you small fries to bring us down!" exclaimed Hans as he stood from his seat ready to fight.

"All right, looks like this vacation won't be boring at all!" remarked Pietro excitedly as he reached into his duffel that he was carrying with him and pulled out his trusty hockey stick.

Just then the group of Illuminati members rushed the table and Hans and Pietro rushed back at them barreling through the group. One Illuminati grunt took a swing at Hans who ducked under the blow and countered with a German Suplex. Pietro tripped another with his stick and when a third tried to attack the Canadian hockey star from behind, he was met with a Puck Shot sending him crashing back into some of his colleagues.

"C'mon now, don't give up, I'm just getting warmed up," taunted Pietro to the Illuminati members. Another grunt lunged at Pietro who spun out of the way of his attack and smacked the lackey in the stomach with his stick and then elbowed the guy in the face right as Hans chucked another away from him and right out of the bar.

"C'mon guys, step it up, we can't capture them by just fooling around!" yelled an Illuminati member who began to pull out a tranquilizer gun but before he could load it, Gunter tackled him to the ground and kicked the gun away from any Illuminati members.

"Such cowards, just come back with stronger minions!" exclaimed Hugo as he clotheslined a couple more Illuminati members.

"Retreat for now, you will pay for this insolence!" called out an Illuminati grunt as the group ran away.

"So Urien is planning something devious huh, and he's looking to make us slaves to his plans. That's not going to happen on my watch," stated Hans.

"Sounds like there's fun to be had here in smacking down some more of those stupid fucking morons that tried to capture us, count me in on this as well!" exclaimed Pietro.

"I guess we should go find our friends now, I'll go back home and grab some supplies, it might be quite a long trip," commented Hans.

"No problem at all, at least it won't be a boring vacation for me," replied Pietro.

"I'll stay here with Hugo in case those morons try to attack this place again, you guys go and do what you must," chimed in Gunter.

"And be safe out there, we'll party once more when you return to us," boomed Hugo.

"Yes indeed, time to make sure no one loses their freedom to that loser Urien!" stated Hans proudly as him and Pietro headed over to Hans' place to get supplies for their journey.

San Francisco, California, 12:15 PM

A knock was heard on the main door of the luxurious Masters Mansion which echoed throughout the spacious entryway in hopes that someone would hear it and go answer the door.

"I got it!" yelled a male voice as a young man with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes ran towards the door. He had a white headband around his head and was clothed in a red T-shirt with a black vest over it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was known as the heir to the Ansatsuken style, Mel Masters.

As Mel opened the door, he saw a beautiful young and slender Chinese woman standing in the doorway smiling at him. She had long beautiful black hair extending down to her back and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue low cut top that showed off a hint of cleavage along with black pants and black flat shoes. Mel reciprocated the smile and hugged the female.

"Kiyomi, oh I'm so happy to see you again!" spoke Mel as he kissed the lovely girl on the lips.

"It was a long flight from Beijing. I'm just glad to finally make it here, summer did not come quick enough," replied Kiyomi as he reciprocated the kiss from her boyfriend with another before stepping in the doorway.

"That much is true, but thank God it's here now. I look forward to having a lot of summer fun with you," responded Mel enthusiastically.

"Hey! Hey! If you're gonna let things get hot now, take it somewhere private baka!" called out another masculine voice.

Mel and Kiyomi turned around to see another young male grinning at them. He was a slim yet muscular man of Japanese descent with brown eyes and a wild black hairstyle that had silver and blue streaks in it. He was wearing a black shirt with a red kanji symbol meaning "Legend" emblazoned on the middle as well as tiger striped pants and blue boots.

"Who is he Mel?" questioned Kiyomi.

"My exchange student roommate," answered Mel.

"That's no way to introduce a friend. Hailing from Osaka, Japan and staying in this lovely mansion with my buddy Mel is none other than the Legendary Otaku Hero himself, the one and only Kojiro Hiyama!" exclaimed the man flashing a big grin and thumbs up as he finished his introduction.

"He watches a lot of anime does he?" asked Kiyomi.

"Oh you have no idea, I have a ton of anime openings stuck in my head right now," replied Mel.

"Well hey; it inspired me to take up martial arts as a young lad. Plus it's a lot of fun, besides all I'm doing is just appreciating a form of art!" commented Kojiro.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kojiro," said Kiyomi shaking the hand of the otaku.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Kiyomi," responded Kojiro.

"Anyways, me and Kojiro had just got finished sparring and were gonna head out for some sushi now. You came just in time to join us," stated Mel.

"Sounds like a great meal, count me in," piped up Kiyomi.

"Sushi no kami no tabemono desu! (Sushi is the food of the gods!)" exclaimed Kojiro.

At that moment and arrow flew through a nearby open window and landed right on the floor near a table.

"What the, is someone practicing archery nearby and have bad aim?" inquired Mel.

"I don't think so, there's a note attached to this arrow," answered Kiyomi.

"Ah, is someone challenging us to a duel or something?" pondered Kojiro.

"I highly doubt that's the case, I'll see what this is all about," chimed in Mel as he detached the note from the arrow and opened it up to see what it said.

"You all must gather quickly, a rebellion is brewing and it must be put to a stop at all costs so make haste!" is what the note said.

"What's all that supposed to mean about a rebellion?" inquired Kojiro as the looked at what the note said.

"It means that Gill is calling for all of us. I guess his brother is stirring up trouble and is trying to take the world for himself," replied Mel.

"So much for a peaceful summer vacation, but duty calls," sighed Kiyomi.

"True, but at least it will be a memorable summer for us regardless," said Mel embracing his girlfriend yet again.

"Sounds like this could be a fun adventure, a chance to be a real hero! Oh the thought of it makes me all pumped up! I'm coming with you Mel!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"You know this isn't going to be like an anime. It's gonna be a dangerous mission up ahead of us," responded Kiyomi.

"Danger or no danger, I'm still coming. Besides, I'd love to meet some of those people you fought in the tournament with and hopefully fight some of them," retorted Kojiro.

"I'll let my mom know about what's happening so she doesn't worry and then we'll get some supplies. Tomorrow we begin our new adventure," informed Mel to the others.

"This is gonna be so amazing! The Legendary Otaku Hero will finally be a hero for real!" cheered Kojiro as he beamed brightly thinking about the upcoming adventure that awaited him.

Calcutta, India, 2:17 PM

The sun beat down hard on the land of India, elephants cooled themselves off in nearby bodies of water and many stayed indoors if possible to try and remain out of the heat. Walking about outside with an Indian man and woman accompanying him was a lighter skinned male although the sun had tanned him a bit. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and wearing an orange tank top along with bright orange pants and black boots. He was engaged in a conversation with the two Indian people with him, he was the man formerly known as the mutant Oblique, Gyorgy Kaminski.

"So Gyorgy, you happen to be in great spirits today, did something good happen to you my friend?" asked the lanky Indian male.

"Well Salim, I did receive a letter from my friends back in Russia today," answered Gyorgy.

"Illia and Effie wrote to you, that's good to hear! How have those two been?" asked the petite female, who happened to be Salim's sister.

"Well Manjit, Illia is doing great, he got himself a job in a chemistry lab back in Moscow and he recently got himself a place for him and Effie. They do plan to get married soon, I wish I could go, but not at the risk of going back to prison," replied Gyorgy.

"Ah, I understand how you feel my friend. I'm sure they wish you could be there too," said Salim.

"Indeed they do, but they do plan to visit me sometime in the fall so that makes up for it somewhat," responded Gyorgy.

As Gyorgy continued to talk with Salim and Manjit, he ran across a young American girl holding bags of groceries as she walked down the streets. She had blonde hair done in a bob style and blue eyes. She was wearing a green sari in addition to blue pants and green moccasins. Gyorgy instantly recognized her as he saw her.

"Amy! What are you up to?" inquired Gyorgy.

"Buying food, some for the house, and some to give to other's that don't have any," answered Amy.

"Yes, our organization needs all the donations we can get, even though we've made a lot of progress thanks to our friends from the tournament being generous," said Gyorgy.

"True, Datta has been a very busy man in his quest to help the poor here. I'm willing to stick by my husband throughout it all too," remarked Amy.

At that moment, another Indian male appeared out of nowhere in front of Gyorgy and Amy. He was slim in build and had short black hair wrapped up in a white turban. He was wearing a dark orange vest in addition to yellow pants and brown moccasins; he was Amy's husband Datta.

"Datta, what's going on?" asked Amy.

"I received a vision today during my meditation, a very important one," answered Datta.

"Really, what's it all about?" asked Gyorgy.

"We must embark on a quest, the fate of the world is once again on our shoulders," informed Datta.

"Something is going on with that Illuminati again I take it," spoke Manjit.

"Yes, Gill's brother is causing disturbances across the world now, he's looking to take control of the Illuminati and use it for sinister purposes," replied Datta.

"Ah, don't worry, me and Manjit will take care of your charity organization while you're gone Datta," chimed in Salim.

"I thank you for your kindness. Amy, Gyorgy, we must take action now before they can hurt more people. Let us make haste," ordered Datta.

"I'm right beside you my love," responded Amy.

"I'll do anything it takes to lead me to redemption for my past wrongdoings," added Gyorgy pumping his fist with intensity.

And with that, Datta teleported the others back to his abode to help them get ready to answer the call to bring down Urien's rebellion.

Author's Note: Not too much to list here. Still stoked for Super Street Fighter IV, even more stoked that Dudley is in the mix for SFIII is still my all-time favorite, for now. Anyways, I feel like I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing for Kojiro since I myself love anime too, just not to the degree Kojiro does. Anyways, I'm off to go write the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	7. Battle Song

**Chapter 7: Battle Song**

Honolulu, Hawaii, 11:05 PM

A massive world music concert had just ended at the Aloha Stadium in Honolulu. Many fans still were in amazement at the many different artists from all over the world that performed at that concert. In a backstage area, two women conversed with each other. One was of Mexican descent with dark curly brown hair draping down her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Draped over her slim build was a pink halter top along with pink capri pants and pink heels. She was Mexico's biggest pop star Chela Castillo. Along in the room with her was a woman of Asian descent who was also quite slim in physique and had medium length black hair with red and blue streaks in it. She was clothed in a white jacket with the South Korean flag design on the back of it along with white pants that had the Japanese rising sun design on her left pant leg and red and white sneakers. She was known as a huge hip hop sensation in South Korea and Japan, Aki Touma.

"I tell you this Chela, your music is amazing, very soothing to the soul and quite fun to dance to as well," remarked Aki.

"I could say the same thing about you too; I also never knew you were a martial artist as well. How come you didn't fight in Zephyr's tournament?" inquired Chela.

"I got injured prior to the tournament and couldn't enter. But after meeting you face to face, I don't feel so bad about not being able to be there," replied Aki.

"You know, I think we could make really great friends, we should go on tour together, expand our audiences worldwide," suggested Chela.

"I'm open to that," responded Aki.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard making Chela and Aki stand up and take notice.

"Pizza delivery!" exclaimed a voice familiar to Chela's ears.

"Did you order a pizza Chela?" asked Aki.

"No, but I can't turn down free food," answered Chela as she walked over to the door and saw three familiar faces grinning at her. One was a tall Australian man with blonde hair done up in a mullet and sapphire blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue colored tank top in addition to some sea green surfer shorts and brown sandals. He was known as a champion surfer in his homeland and Muay Thai master, Brock Irvine. The second man was a half black, half white male with his black hair done up in cornrows and his brown eyes lit up with mischief. He was wearing a red tae kwon do uniform with black trim around it in addition to black sneakers. He was known as the Tae Kwon Do champion Frederick Lowe. The third and final man was Japanese and had short spiky black hair and light brown eyes. He was dressed in a black short sleeve button down with an orange stripe on the arms in addition to blue jeans and black sneakers. He was the successor to the Bushin ninja style, Sano Tezuka.

"Oh my God, it's so good to see you all!" exclaimed Chela as she hugged her three friends tightly.

"We all just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought we'd come and see you after your big concert," commented Brock.

"You know these guys Chela?" asked Aki.

"Yeah, they fought with me at the tournament. Brock, Frederick, Sano, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Aki Touma," replied Chela.

"No way, you're friends with the Korean and Japanese hip hop babe Aki Touma, that's awesome!" exclaimed Frederick.

"I take it you're a fan of my music, it's always a pleasure to meet fans and possibly a new friend," said Aki shaking the hands of all three men.

"So what brings all three of you to Hawaii?" questioned Chela.

"I had a surfing competition out here, I won!" answered Brock holding up a large gleaming trophy for Chela and Aki to look at.

"Vacation, got tickets to come and see your show, it was so amazing getting to hear all that different kind of music!" chimed in Frederick.

"Business, I heard that Yakuza guy that murdered my birth parents had a summer house here, I came here and found nothing though," said Sano.

"I'm sure you'll find something soon my friend, just keep at it," stated Brock.

"I intend to do just that. But for now, I feel like enjoying all of you guys company," remarked Sano.

"Agreed, let's all go somewhere else more lively and talk," suggested Aki.

"Indeed, it's Hawaii, we should go and luau or something," replied Frederick.

The others nodded in agreement and left the stadium. After a few minutes of walking around the island, they found a restaurant that was still open and decided it would be a good place to grab a bite.

"Hmm, this looks like a nice place, what do say everyone," suggested Chela.

"Works for me," piped up Brock.

At that moment, they saw what appeared to be an Illuminati member get chucked out of the door and hit the sandy ground with a thud. From out of the door stepped a rotund Samoan man with his black hair done up in a short ponytail. He was clothed in a blue Hawaiian shirt that a red hibiscus design on it in addition to khaki colored shorts and dark brown sandals. He looked menacingly at the Illuminati member with his deep brown eyes and just let out a huff at him.

"You're gonna wish that you had joined us you stupid fat fuck!" hissed the Illuminati member at him.

"If you really think I wanna join that lolo leader of yours, you're pupule!' replied the Samoan man as the Illuminati member just ran off.

"Low-Low, Poo-poo Lee, what kind of insults are those?" asked Brock with a confused expression on his face.

"Lolo means stupid and pupule means crazy brudda!" answered the Samoan man.

"Was that guy a member of the Illuminati?" asked Sano.

"Yeah he was, said that some Urien fellow is looking to form an army to take over the world, I think that guy had a little too much pakalolo," answered the Samoan.

"I'm gonna assume that you're talking about some type of drug when it comes to pakalolo," chimed in Brock.

"Yeah, I'm talking about marijuana, but I'm surprised he didn't recognize all of you, because I sure do!" exclaimed the Samoan.

"How, we never met before," stated Frederick.

"Well, that Asian wahine is Aki Touma, I know since I'm a big fan of her music. And the rest of you fought in Zephyr's tournament which I watched on TV. If I remember correctly, you're Frederick Lowe, Brock Irvine, Chela Castillo, and Sano Tezuka," answered the Samoan.

"You are correct, I didn't know that we had fans though," said Frederick.

"I'm not a fan of the celebrity lifestyle though," added Sano flatly.

"Still it's nice to meet you all; I'm Rocky Tuputala, a champion sumo wrestler from Oahu. I came down to Honolulu for the big concert that Aki and Chela were part of and I must say you two are magnificent singers. You two should collaborate on a couple of songs," commented Rocky.

"That sounds like a good idea, that should be our next project," said Chela.

"I think that would be pretty damn cool as well, but anyways you were saying that the Illuminati was trying to recruit you?" asked Aki.

"Yeah, I don't know much about all that, but from what that kane told me about Urien, I don't like the sound of him. I don't wanna be some lackey for a wannabe tyrant," replied Rocky.

"So Gill's wanker brother is starting shit around the world now, oh crikey," grumbled Brock.

"I knew something was off about him from the moment I met him. He had an evil aura about him and I knew that one day he would try to do something wicked to the good people around the world. My personal quest can wait. As a practitioner of the Bushin style, it is my duty to bring Urien and his diabolical plans down," piped up Sano.

"Not to mention our duty to lead the people into Gill's utopia, I'm coming with you buddy," replied Frederick as he patted Sano on the back.

"Count me in too, plus I hope we run across our friends soon, I'd love to have a rematch with Marcos and some point during our journey," said Brock.

"I'm coming along too, perhaps more musical inspiration will come of this," added Chela.

"Well if you're going then I'm going as well, I'm not gonna miss this opportunity to do some good for the people since I'm perfectly healthy this time around," remarked Aki.

"Then allow me to join you all as well, I may not be messiah material but I'd love to help out in any way possible," said Rocky.

"Very well, the journey will be a lot more bearable with companions anyways. Just watch yourself and don't get killed," responded Sano.

"You don't have to worry, we'll be as careful as possible," commented Aki.

"We have your back brudda! Now let's be off quickly and dispose of that lolo Urien and any of his lackeys," suggested Rocky.

The other five nodded in agreement and decided to get whatever they may have needed for their journey to seek out their friends.

Kyoto, Japan, 9:23 AM

In the rural lands of Japan, the hot sun beat down over the land making a lot of the folk do whatever they had to in order to stay cool. Outside on the porch of the Rindoukan karate dojo was a Japanese woman with medium length black hair sitting on the porch fanning herself. She was clothed in a red top and yellow shorts and was known as the sensei of the Rindoukan dojo, Makoto.

"Phew, it's hot, I'm definitely not looking forward to training anyone today, I feel I may pass out from the heat," groaned Makoto wiping sweat from her forehead and drinking from a nearby bottle of water that she had lying next to her.

"Maybe you should get a pool in your backyard then!" called out a voice from out of nowhere.

"I might have known you'd come to bug me Ibuki," said Makoto.

At that moment, a slender bodies Japanese woman leapt down from one of the trees around Makoto's dojo, she had black hair done up in a top knot with strands coming down from the tie. She was wearing a brown shirt that showed off her bare midriff in addition to a pair of brown daisy dukes and white sneakers, she was the grandmaster of her ninja clan, Ibuki.

"What's the matter Makoto, are you getting soft?" inquired Ibuki jokingly as she took a bite out of a green tea flavored ice cream cone.

"Oh be quiet, I thought you were spending time with your boyfriend today," grumbled Makoto.

"Oh she is, I just wanted to let her surprise you," chimed in male's voice.

Just then, a dark skinned male walked out from behind the trees. He had a well-toned physique and was of average height. He had long black dreadlocks and dark brown eyes. He was clothed in a yellow button down shirt that was unbuttoned and he had no shirt underneath in addition to some bright green basketball shorts and blue sneakers. He was Ibuki's boyfriend and a successor to the Ansatsuken style, Sean Matsuda.

"You're looking good Makoto, I'm sure you're beating the guys off of you left and right," joked Sean.

"Are you making a pass at me, because I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that too much," retorted Makoto.

"Nah, I'm happy with Ibuki, just happy to see an old friend, that's all," replied Sean.

"Have you found anyone that you want to train in your style yet?" asked Makoto.

"No, haven't really been looking. I figure when the time is right is when I'll find him," answered Sean.

"That's right, but right now, I want another ice cream, it's really hot, let's go to Tokyo and get of the farmlands," suggested Ibuki.

At that moment, a ninja from Ibuki's clan materialized in a puff of smoke and handed something to his master.

"Master Ibuki, this message came for you not too long ago, it seems important," commented the ninja.

"Thank you Endou, I shall read it immediately. You may take your leave now," responded Ibuki.

Endou merely bowed to Ibuki, threw down a smoke bomb, and disappeared. Ibuki opened the message that was addressed to her as Sean and Makoto also read the note with her.

"Gill is calling for us to go meet him, I wonder what's happening," said Makoto.

"I'd have to say something's going on and we have to put an end to whatever sinister plan is being concocted," chimed in Sean.

"I'd say it's that brother of his that's causing trouble, no matter. I know you guys will be by my side on this journey," remarked Ibuki.

"Damn right I'm with you babe, no way I'm letting anything happen to you," responded Sean who promptly hugged and kissed his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm with you guys as well. I'm sure my students will understand that I need to go and save the world once again," added Makoto.

"Even though this is serious work, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun nonetheless," chimed in Ibuki and with the toss of a smoke bomb, the trio disappeared from Makoto's dojo and were ready to embark on their adventure to stop the uprising Urien hoped to bring about.

Author's Note: Another chapter is done. Just so you know, Aki is loosely based off of the Japanese hip hop duo HALCALI in addition to the Korean pop star BoA. And as for Rocky, I got the idea to make him a sumo wrestler from Hawaii from the Van Damme Street Fighter movie since they got a Hawaiian guy to play E. Honda there. Just a few more characters to re-introduce and the story will get underway with more action. I'm off to go work on the next chapter but until then, please read and review.


	8. Fate of the Fist

**Chapter 8: Fate of the Fist**

Tokyo, Japan, 9:47 PM

Loud cheers erupted from the Tokyo Dome that night as a boxing match was taking place inside that very dome. It had been a few rounds in and people were wondering which boxer was going to give way first.

"There's no way anyone can beat the great Isamu Yamamoto," said one spectator.

"I don't know about that. The gaijin in there is definitely not someone I'd want to fight," replied another.

In the red corner of the boxing ring was a muscular Japanese man around five feet ten inches tall with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He was clothed in red and white boxing shorts along with black shoes and red boxing gloves. He was known as Japan's boxing champ, Isamu Yamamoto.

In the blue corner was a boxer who looked to be of Mexican descent, he was around six foot one and also had a muscular build. He had spiky black hair and trimmed mustache along with brown eyes. The boxer was also clothed in green and red boxing shorts along with black shoes and blue boxing gloves. He was the champion of Zephyr's Street Fighter tournament, Marcos Ortega.

"I say, this Isamu fellow is quite a skilled boxer Marcos, but I'm sure you can put this bloke away," replied Marcos's mentor, a dark skinned man with a British accent who had brown eyes, short black hair, and a curly mustache. He was dressed in a black suit coat with a blue dress shirt underneath, black slacks and loafers, and red boxing gloves.

"I know that Dudley, he's tough, but I noticed he's slowed up a bit, one good shot ought to take him down for the count," replied Marcos.

Marcos swallowed some water and then placed his mouthpiece into his mouth and stood back up to take Isamu for another round. The two pugilists strafed each other for a while looking for openings to attack. Isamu threw out a left jab which Marcos weaved away from and he retaliated with a right cross that Isamu blocked. Isamu then threw out a punch to Marcos's stomach making the Oakland born boxer stagger a bit, Isamu went for a right hook to Marcos but the punch was blocked and Marcos counter with a straight shot to Isamu's face making Isamu stagger away.

"That's it, just wait for it," thought Marcos to himself.

Isamu stepped back within punching range and went for a left hook, Marcos ducked under however and nailed Isamu with a right cross to the stomach and followed up with a left uppercut right onto the chin sending the Japanese boxer crashing to the ground.

"Ichi, Ni, San, Yon…" counted the referee.

"Oh my and Yamamoto is down, can he get back up after that vicious blow from Ortega?" said one of the announcers.

"Go, Roku, Nana…" continued the ref.

"He's not getting up from that," thought Marcos to himself.

"Hachi, Kyu…" counted the ref.

"You've got this Marcos," said Dudley in an almost whisper like tone.

"Jyu!" finished the referee signaling for the bell which promptly rang.

The crowd went wild as Marcos had successfully knocked out Isamu, the referee and his trainers helped the fallen boxer to his feet as the announcer went to the middle of the ring to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner by means of knockout, the Powerful Bull, Marcos Ortega!" exclaimed the announcer as the referee raised Marcos's fist in triumph.

"Hey, that was a good match friend, thanks for allowing me the opportunity to fight you," said Marcos to Isamu.

"No problem, you take care champ," replied Isamu.

Later that night, after Marcos cleaned up from his match, he came out of the stadium dressed in regular clothing, which consisted of his favorite blue denim jacket, a black T-shirt with a bull logo on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. As he stepped outside, he saw Dudley waiting for him.

"That was an excellent match my student, you've really done well keeping yourself in shape," commented Dudley.

"I told you I would, after all we have to after the Illuminati pretty soon," responded Marcos.

"Yes we do, I don't intend to let those rude folks just go around and do whatever they wish," remarked Dudley.

"Hey there, can I have an autograph sweetie," said a feminine voice familiar to Marcos.

Marcos turned around to see a beautiful Japanese woman with a nice figure smiling at him. She had dark brown eyes and her black hair was done up in a large ponytail. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a camouflage tank top underneath in addition to black leather pants and black boots.

"Well, if it isn't Tomoko Nakamura, it's good to see you again after all these years," stated Marcos as he promptly hugged his friend.

"That was an amazing match, I made some good money betting on it," said Tomoko.

"How have things been for you Ms. Nakamura?" inquired Dudley.

"It's been all right, me and my gang have been keeping the streets clean from all those losers that dare try to cause trouble for the decent folks here," responded Tomoko.

"Awesome, I'm glad to see you're doing something you want to do," replied Marcos.

"So how's my favorite boxer?" asked Tomoko.

"Great, I've been making lots of money off of boxing, plenty to support my family. Even got some endorsements, although Dudley has been making sure I use my money wisely," answered Marcos.

"Correct, so have any Illuminati rogues come through your neighborhood?" questioned Dudley.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I've seen a few causing some trouble. But why, hasn't Gill kept them from doing that?" piped up Tomoko.

"His loco brother has been causing an uprising in there, he's even got some minions of his own going around the world causing mayhem," answered Marcos.

"One of his henchmen even killed my dear friend Cammy White. I had just come back from the funeral to see Marcos fight and now we're going to head off and face those filthy Illuminati buggers ourselves," chimed in Dudley.

"What the hell? I knew something was off about that brother of his. I guess I my hunch about him was right. Heck even Godo went off on a mission of his own," said Tomoko.

"Really, Godo is off on his own looking for Urien?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah, he went off with Mitsukake and some weather girl named Mayumi to reunite with the rest of our pals. I'm gonna travel with you guys and provide you some company," answered Tomoko.

"Excellent, the trip will be a lot more fun with you around," stated Marcos.

"I guess I'll let to have let Honda know to watch my gang while I'm gone so that way they don't stray from the path I've set them on," commented Tomoko.

"I'm sure they won't, they have great respect for you," remarked Marcos.

"Indeed, you're a strong person, they will not turn on you," added Dudley.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's make Urien and his minions for their wrongdoings!" exclaimed Tomoko.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," responded Marcos as they all departed the Tokyo Dome and set off for the Narita Airport to go and look for their friends.

Hong Kong, China, 1:25 PM

The lunch rush at a local restaurant had just dissipated and a Chinese man was left breathing a sigh of relief that the place hadn't been utterly destroyed by the mob of customers he had to serve. The man had black hair done up in a traditional queue and was dressed in a blue hat with a yellow bill that almost obscured his eyes, as well as a white tank top, black Kung Fu pants and black Kung Fu shoes. He was one of the protectors of his village, Yun Lee.

"Phew, this day seemed busier than normal, I know if it's just me or I'm burnt out on work," commented Yun as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"I feel the same way honey, but then again Yang couldn't help out much today," chimed in Yun's wife, Hoimei.

"Yeah, sorry about that bro. But you know, since Shaomei is pregnant, she can't do as much, I have to help her out more often," stated another Chinese man. He had dark brown hair done up in a sideways spiky style and was about the same build as Yun. He was dressed in a maroon colored T-shirt along with black Kung Fu pants and black Kung Fu shoes; he was Yun's twin brother, Yang Lee.

"That's ok, I'm just stoked that I'm going to have a little nephew or niece to play with," replied Yun.

"I just hope none of your bad habits rub off on him," commented another female's voice. Out from the back stepped a Chinese woman with black hair done in a ponytail. She was dressed in a gold colored shirt in addition to the same pants and shoes Yun and Yang wore, she was known as their younger sister, Yin Lee.

"Ha! Ha! Real funny Yin," snapped Yun.

"Now you guys, let's not get into any arguments we need to get ready for the dinner rush pretty soon," said Yang trying to stop his brother and sister from beginning an argument.

"He's right you know. Plus we don't to disturb the future mommy while she's trying to rest," added another female. This one was of Japanese descent and black hair that extended to her lower neck. She was dressed in a gray zip-up hoodie along with black jeans and white sneakers; she was the good friend of the Lee siblings, Kaoru Miadama.

"Eh, it's just been boring around here. There hasn't been much going on the village at all. I want to go out and do something," groaned Yun.

"Bro I understand, I feel like I'm getting rusty as well," added Yang.

"Yep, it's good that things are peaceful, but there's just no excitement going on in this little village of ours," stated Yin.

"Hey, I'm starving, what's good today?" inquired a masculine voice to the others.

The Lee siblings and Kaoru all turned around to see a Chinese man grinning at them. He was around five foot six and had brown eyes and slicked back black hair, the man was dressed in an orange T-shirt with a black vest over it, blue jeans, and black Kung Fu shoes. The group instantly as their friend and famous martial arts film star, Quock Xie.

"Hey prima donna, long time no see! We were wondering if you had forgotten about us," joked Yun.

"Nah, just been busy with filming and stuff, I rarely get breaks to come and see anyone," replied Quock.

"That's fine; we were having fun watching "The Twisted Tiger" on DVD though. Definitely one of your best thus far," remarked Kaoru.

"I assume you aren't here for just a meal, even though my shrimp fried rice is delicious," stated Yin.

"Nope, it's because lately my film crew has been getting attacked and so they've halted production for now until we can be certain that the attacks stop," responded Quock.

"Aw, I was looking forward to seeing "A Full Loaf of Kung Fu" this winter," said Yun.

"I've heard about that. Does anyone have some ideas as to who could be behind it?" questioned Yang.

"I've seen the symbol of the Illuminati spray painted on some of the victim's clothes after the assaults. I don't understand it though, Zephyr had been depowered," answered Quock.

"What about Gill, do you think he could have done that?" asked Kaoru.

"Doubtful, he may be a blowhard, but I doubt he'd mess with a film crew for the hell of it," answered Yun.

"Agreed, it doesn't seem like something he would do," added Yang.

"What about that brother of his though?" inquired Yin.

"Urien, you know he always struck as the type that would stab someone in the back if given the chance. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him. I've also heard one of the victims say he was attacked by a dark haired female dressed all in black," replied Quock.

"Are you serious, Noir is involved in all this too? That's it, I'm going after that bitch, especially after she tried to hurt Hoimei and Shaomei!" shouted Kaoru.

"Then count me in too, we'll get to the bottom of this," replied Yun.

"Excellent. Besides, I've been hearing from the others that they're also going to try and unite with each other to see what's going on. I suggest we all do the same," piped up Quock.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," chimed in Yang.

"Heck yeah, I can't wait to see all our friends again, let's get going!" exclaimed Yin.

"Are you guys sure that Hoimei and Shaomei will be ok though?" asked Quock.

"Although I'm worried about them too, after seeing how bad Hoimei has whipped my brother on many occasions, I'm confident they'll be fine," answered Yang.

"Jeez, why don't you just rip my balls off?" complained Yun.

"Well, I look forward to being on this adventure with you guys; I could use some excitement anyways," stated Kaoru.

"You're bound to get plenty of that," commented Yin.

"Let's secure a safe future for everyone!" shouted Yun with confidence in his voice.

The others nodded in agreement and left the restaurant ready to go out on another adventure to protect the world.

Author's Note: I'm sure many martial arts film buffs will know this but the name of Quock's film "A Full Loaf of Kung Fu" is homage to the early Jackie Chan film "Half a Loaf of Kung Fu". Also, I just got Super Street Fighter IV and it is amazing, definitely up there with Street Fighter III: Third Strike and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom as one of my favorite Capcom fighting games. Right now I main Ken, Chun-Li, Dudley, and T. Hawk, and possibly thinking of maining Juri too. Anyways I'm off to go work on the next chapter so until then, please read and review.


	9. Hatchet Burial

**Chapter 9: Hatchet Burial**

Beijing, China, 5:00 PM

On the outskirts of the capital city of China, a man was walking down the road carrying a large boulder on his back. Large amounts of sweat dripped down his face and he gritted his teeth with determination to make sure he stayed focused on travelling down that road. The man was a Japanese American with shaggy dyed blonde hair, thick black eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. He was of average height and weight and was actually a well-toned man. He was dressed in a red karate gi and with brown sparring gloves and a black belt, he also had a blue robe like garment draped over his gi and he continued to carry the boulder. He was known as the six-time U.S. Martial Arts Champion, Ken Masters.

"Argh, can this trail be any longer? I must persevere though. I told Ryu that I would train in the Senjutu arts so the style would not die and I will honor my friend's last wish," thought Ken to himself.

"Keep going my student, we're almost to the city," piped up an elderly sounding voice from atop the boulder. Sitting on the boulder was an old yellow skinned man well over 150 years old. He was really skinny in build and had glowing red eyes and was bald except for three strands of hair on his head. He was dressed in a purple robe like garment and stared ahead at the road as he pushed Ken to keep going. He was the old master of the Senjutu style, Oro.

As Ken continued to trudge forward lugging the enormous boulder with him, they soon came across the main city of Beijing as they could see many buildings around them and numerous people milling about to take care of whatever tasks they were setting out to do. Oro then hopped off of the boulder and let out a chuckle as he turned to face Ken.

"Ok, you may release the boulder," said Oro.

Not wasting any time, Ken let the boulder fall behind as he took a moment to stretch himself out and relax. And with that, both master and student walked into the city and decided to explore what was around.

"So Master Oro, what's on the agenda for now?" inquired Ken.

"Well I'm hungry, I say we find somewhere that we can eat at," answered Oro.

"I feel the same way, let's get some noodles," suggested Ken.

Oro nodded at Ken indicating he agreed with his student's suggestion and the two began their search for the nearest noodle shop. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a little stand where a man was making bowls of noodles for the people crowded around his stand. Ken and Oro decided to walk over there and place their orders.

"Two bowls of noodles please," said Ken holding up two fingers to indicate how many bowls he wanted. The chef nodded at Ken and went to work on preparing the bowls for him and Oro. Within five minutes, their bowls were prepared and the chef gave them the chopsticks needed to consume the dish.

"Let's eat!" exclaimed Oro ecstatically as he blew on his noodles for a bit before placing them in his mouth.

"This is really good, the Chinese definitely are culinary geniuses," commented Ken after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"Freeze, you're under arrest Ken Masters!" exclaimed a feminine voice from behind Ken and Oro.

The voice sounded familiar to Ken however and he turned to face who spoke to him and saw a beautiful Chinese woman with dark brown hair done up in her traditional ox horns style and lovely brown eyes. She had a curvy physique and very muscular but sexy thighs. The woman was dressed in a blue and gold qipao along with spiked bracelets and white boots. She was the former Interpol agent, Chun-Li.

"Well there officer, did you bring the handcuffs?" asked Ken in a joking tone.

"I'm afraid not, but it's good to see you again," answered Chun-Li as she hugged her friend tightly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"The sexual tension between you is thicker than this broth, you two should really go at it or something," piped up Oro.

"Master, you know full well that I would not cheat on my wife!" retorted Ken.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything to her," joked Oro.

"Well it's good to see that you're doing well Oro. So anyways, what brings you out here Ken?" asked Chun-Li.

"I've been training with Oro for the past two years, and that's taken up a lot of my time, although I have been able to go see Eliza and Mel a few times. Anyways, out travels during my training did bring me here and we decided to stop here to grab a bite," answered Ken.

"Ah, how goes the training?" questioned Chun-Li.

"He's been doing well, he picks up really quickly," answered Oro.

"Yeah, although I still have a ways to go, I can definitely say I feel like I've made some good progress in learning this new style. Anyways, how has Kiyomi been?" chimed in Ken.

"She went to go spend the summer with Mel. However I have heard from her that there's more internal strife going on in the Illuminati," answered Chun-Li.

"Let me guess, Urien is behind it all this time," said Ken.

"Yes, he and his minions have doing all sorts of terrible things around the world, when I heard this I decided that I would get out and try to put a stop to his alongside my daughter. Now that I've come across you, I must ask if you and your master will accompany me," informed Chun-Li.

"You had to ask? Of course I'll help out, besides I want to look out for my son as well. As for Oro, he's more than happy to come with us," answered Ken.

"Just make sure you guys keep your minds focused on what's important," spoke Oro.

"Master enough with that already," groaned Ken.

"Ken Masters! At last I finally find you again! This time I will make you pay for all the humiliation you put me through in the past!" bellowed a gruff voice.

From off in the distance ran an obese man with his blonde hair done up in a braided ponytail, he also blue eyes and a thick blonde beard. He was dressed in a black leather vest with a stained white t-shirt that was too small for him so everyone could see his bulging belly. He was also dressed in black jeans and black biker boots. He was Ken's self-proclaimed rival, Rufus.

"Oh brother, that moron again," grumbled Chun-Li.

"Hey you bloated walrus, don't you ever learn?" asked Ken in an annoyed tone.

"Walrus, this is pure muscle baby! I've been training for a long time for this rematch! You're gonna face me here and now and oh boy am I gonna make you wish that you had never incurred the wrath of the almighty Rufus!" shouted Rufus.

"Ken, how about you teach him a lesson in humility and make it quick," suggested Oro.

"All right, let's what you've got this time around blubber butt!" taunted Ken.

"Why you!" yelled Rufus as he leapt into the air and dove down at Ken with a dive kick

"Shoryuken!" yelled Ken snuffing out Rufus's attack lighting him ablaze. The flames fizzled out as Rufus hit the ground, however, the rotund fighter got back up and rushed at Ken and tried to kick him in the face, Ken parried the attack and grabbed Rufus with one arm and slammed on the ground three times using Oro's Niou Riki attack.

"What kind of a move is that?" asked Rufus as he sprang back up and went for a Messiah Kick which Ken dodged and then he once again decked the fat man with a quick one two punch into Oro's Oni Yanma move once again flooring Rufus.

"Man, why don't you just give up, you're completely outclassed," stated Ken.

"Shut up you weasel, I won't lose again to the likes of you!" retorted Rufus once again getting up and leaping over Ken's Hadoken and throwing out a hard punch to Ken's face. Ken blocked Rufus's punch and once again punished him with yet another combo into a Shoryuken.

"Wow old man, he's really integrated your style into his quite well," said Chun-Li to Oro.

"Yeah, it makes me proud to see his improvement in action, that walrus does not know what's hitting him," replied Oro.

Ken leapt into air as Rufus tried to catch him with his Snake Strike maneuver. Ken parried all the blows and grabbed Rufus in midair and slammed him onto the ground driving his knees into the portly fighter's back.

"That does it! I'll get you good buddy! Spectacle Romance!" shouted Rufus as he went for his Super Art.

Ken parried the initial hit of the Super Art and retaliated with his Tatsumakisenpukyaku making Rufus dizzy at the end of it.

"Time to end this, Yagyou Dama!" shouted Ken.

Ken let loose a big glowing green chi orb and sent it floating to the air. Ken leapt upwards and did a Tatsumakisenpukyaku in midair to get onto the other side of Rufus who was still dizzy and started laying into him with string of kicks and punches as the Yagyou Dama nailed Rufus from behind racking his body with lots of pain.

"Oh crap!" yelled Rufus as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Now that that's said and done, let's be on our way in putting away those rogue Illuminati members," suggested Ken to Chun-Li and Oro.

"Huh, what's this Illuminati you speak of, I think I saw somebody claiming they were a member of that group trying to make a pass at my wife a few days ago and I let him have it for that but you're telling me there's more of them around?" asked Rufus.

"Yes, not all of them are bad, but some have defected to follow this whack job named Urien who is causing trouble in all these different places all over the world. Who knows, they might go after your wife again or kids if you have any," answered Chun-Li.

"They might go after Rufus Jr. I can't let that happen, I gotta go stop them!" exclaimed Rufus.

"This guy has a wife? And how the hell did they have kids, ugh I don't even want to picture that," grumbled Oro.

"Why don't you come with us instead of going off on your own, you might have a better chance of succeeding in this if you have company with you," suggested Chun-Li.

"But no trying to pick fights with me all right, we've got bigger fish that we need to fry and I don't need you being a distraction on this mission," warned Ken.

"Hmm, if it's for Candy and Rufus Jr. I suppose I could make a truce with you for a while. Very well, I'll come with you," said Rufus begrudgingly.

"Good, let's waste no more time here, we've got work to do," ordered Oro.

And without any more waiting, the four headed off on their adventure as Rufus was still complaining to himself about his recent loss to Ken.

Illuminati Laboratory, 7:34 PM

"Access granted," beeped a computer.

At that moment, a large steel door opened and inside was a room with large test tubes and numerous computers doing complex calculations. Also around the lab were beakers of unknown chemicals that could have possibly been dangerous.

"Wow, this is one cool lab, I wonder what they make in here," gasped Jorge.

"Meh, what lousy filth, why are we wasting our time in here?" inquired Octavio.

"We're obtaining something that can really help us out in our mission to make these worms grovel at our feet, so be quiet!" barked Urien.

As Urien and his minions walked around the lab, they soon came across a room with a door that said TOP SECRET. A computer was on the door and indicated that they needed to punch in a code to access what was inside.

"Noir, hack into this!" ordered Urien.

"At once Master Urien," said Noir in a monotone voice and the French female went straight to work in hacking the computer. After a few minutes of hearing the computer hum and whir, a beeping sound was heard and a light flashed green. The door swung open revealing a test tube with a blue skinned creature similar in build to Urien lying in it. Inside his abdomen was a strange device in the shape of a yin yang. Urien opened the test tube and the being inside slowly began to awake.

"Where am I, and who are you, new employees of Shadaloo?" asked the blue creature.

"That pitiful organization no longer exists! I am Urien, member of the Illuminati, I seek your aid in helping to take over this world," answered Urien.

"So you seek the help of Seth I see. Very well, I shall see what you have to offer, now lead us out of here," said Seth.

"This is the secret weapon boss?" asked Jorge.

"Yes, and with Seth at our side, anyone that dares to cross us would be very foolish!" answered Urien.

"You got that right," replied Seth.

Both Urien and Seth laughed maniacally as they along with Noir, Jorge, and Octavio left the laboratory.

Author's Note: Now every character that's actively fighting has been introduced. So finally we can start getting to some more action as the various groups that are travelling will start meeting up with one another. So expect some friendly matches and some not so friendly ones. Anyways I'm off to go work on the next chapter, so until then, please read and review.


	10. Piecing the Puzzle

**Chapter 10: Piecing the Puzzle**

Illuminati Laboratory, 9:00 AM

"Master Gill, I have news for you!" called out an Illuminati guard.

"Is it regarding my messiahs?" inquired Gill.

"Yes, they've all began their respective journeys towards here," answered the guard.

"That is good to hear, keep me informed of any future breakthroughs, although I would like to be able to personally escort them all here, I know I cannot be in multiple places, but as long as they're not travelling alone, they should be fine," commented Gill.

"Will do!" replied the guard as he ran back to his duties.

"In the meantime, I must keep my eyes on my brother and make sure he does get his hands on any of them," said Gill to himself as he headed off to take care of business.

Paris, France, 11:32 AM

At the Paris International Airport, Wilfred and Ian Black had just gotten off their plane and were now touring the capital city of France to search for any Illuminati activity.

"So Dad, may I ask why we came to Paris to start our investigation?" asked Ian.

"I hear that one of Urien's minions is from France, maybe we can get some information on her," answered Wilfred.

"Ah, I see your point, after all it is good that we know as much about our adversaries as possible," commented Ian.

"Indeed my son, who knows what we may find if we search long enough," stated Wilfred.

As father and son walked down the streets of Paris, they ran across nothing or no one that could seem to help them in what they were asking about. Soon, they saw an older male in a brown bomber jacket and camouflage pants walking down the street and decided to ask him some questions.

"Excuse me sir, do you know anything about the Illuminati?" inquired Ian.

"The Illuminati, you're on a hunt for them as well?" asked Yosef Moiseiwitz to the young Brit.

"Well yes we are. You see mister…" began Wilfred.

"That's Colonel!" screamed Yosef.

"Easy there bloke, I just met you so how could I know you served in the military?" commented Wilfred.

"Da, my apologies, that's just a forced habit of mine," responded Yosef.

"That's all right. Anyways, yes we have been on a search for information about the Illuminati, I take it that you are as well," remarked Wilfred.

"I am, lately a lot of disappearances have taken place in Mother Russia and I heard they were behind it, decided to do some investigation here," replied Yosef.

"Really, that's great, have you found any news yet?" asked Ian.

"Unfortunately no, everyone either seems to be scared or ignorant of what's going on here," answered Yosef.

"It seems we're on the same team though, maybe you join me and my dad on our quest," suggested Ian.

"That sounds like a good idea and I think my son back home would agree with this as well. By the way, I'm Col. Yosef Moiseiwitz, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Yosef.

"I'm Wilfred Black from London, this is my eldest son Ian," replied Wilfred as the Russian man shook hands with the two Brits.

"Ah I remember you Mr. Black, you fought in that tournament two years ago, it's good to see another spirited older male with some combat skills, before we go would you mind sparring with me?" asked Yosef.

"Sure thing Colonel, I'm always up for a challenge," answered Wilfred as he pulled out his two fighting sticks and handed his bag over to Ian who eagerly was anticipating this fight.

Wilfred and Yosef slowly circled around one another each waiting for an opening to attack, Yosef threw out a strike to Wilfred's head but the British man ducked under the attempted punch and swung one of his sticks at Yosef's chest and nailed him making the Russian man stagger back. Wilfred rushed in for another attack and swung his sticks at Yosef's face. Yosef parried the attack and then grabbed Wilfred.

"Soldier's Sleeper Hold!" yelled Yosef.

Wilfred struggled and gagged a bit as Yosef held him in a strong choke hold. Wilfred smacked Yosef in the side with his sticks until the Russian military fighter released his hold on him.

"Hmm, not bad chap, let's see what else you have," commented Wilfred.

"Sure thing comrade, I'm anxious to see what you may have in store for me as well," replied Yosef.

Wilfred rushed at Yosef with his Oxford Red attack, Yosef blocked the numerous jabs Wilfred was giving him with his sticks and then countered with his own attack.

"Spit Shine!" shouted Yosef.

Yosef grabbed Wilfred by the head, kneed him in the stomach making the British fighter double over and then kneed him in the face sending Wilfred crashing to the ground.

"Father, are you ok?" asked Ian.

"Just getting warmed up son," answered Wilfred as he saw Yosef leapt at him, Wilfred began to twirl his sticks around and as Yosef was in range, Wilfred shot out his stick and sent Yosef flying back with his Canterbury Blue attack. Yosef rolled back to his feet and dusted off his pants as Wilfred made a dash at the Russian, however Yosef grabbed Wilfred by his suit coat and punched him in the face a couple of times before doing a leg sweep to him sending Wilfred falling to the ground face first with a move Yosef called Get On Your Face.

As Yosef tried to stomp on Wilfred while he was down, Wilfred rolled out of the way of Yosef's attack and swept the Russian fighter off of his feet using his sticks. Yosef fell hard on his back but the two both got back up quickly as Yosef tried to grab Wilfred for another attack, Wilfred started spinning around with both his sticks out nailed Yosef with his Manchester Black attack. Yosef got knocked down yet again however wasted no time getting back up.

"Hmm, you're quite the tough one friend," stated Yosef.

"I could say the same about you, but I'm sure you have more up your sleeve," replied Wilfred.

"Wow, this Yosef guy is strong, he's giving my dad a good fight. But that's to be expected with this guy's military background," thought Ian to himself.

Wilfred and Yosef rushed at each other yet again and started trading blows with one another. Yosef nailed Wilfred with an elbow strike right as Wilfred smacked Yosef in the sternum with his sticks sending them both staggering back from one another. Yosef's body began to glow blue as he decided to unleash one of his Super Arts.

"St. Basil's Carnage!" hollered Yosef.

Yosef leapt at Wilfred and spun him around before slamming him to the ground with a suplex and then stomped on the British man a couple of times then lifted Wilfred up threw him into the air then as Wilfred descended he was nailed with a powerful kick that sent him flying.

"Stand up soldier, that can't be all you're capable of!" exclaimed Yosef.

Wilfred got up slowly and shook his head vigorously. Yosef ran at Wilfred and tried to slam him again, Wilfred broke free of Yosef's grasp on him and his body started to glow blue.

"Manchester Gold!" yelled Wilfred.

Wilfred started spinning around with a powered up version of his Manchester Black attack and caught Yosef in his powerful spin. After a good amount of hits, Wilfred flung Yosef up into the air with his sticks and then drove them into the Russian's ribs right before Yosef hit the ground. Yosef got back up shortly after the attack coughing a bit but with a big grin on his face.

"You're quite good Mr. Black, I'm impressed thus far," commented Yosef.

"I can say the same about you Colonel Moiseiwitz," replied Wilfred.

"Hey, is this fight being sponsored by the AARP or something?" inquired a familiar voice from behind the group.

Wilfred, Ian, and Yosef whirled around to see two faces familiar to Wilfred standing behind them, one with a sly grin on his face.

"Pietro Omakovski and Hans Van Bratten, what business do you have in Paris?" asked Wilfred.

"I take it that your father knows those guys," whispered Yosef.

"Yeah, he fought alongside them at the tournament," answered Ian.

"We were attacked by members of the Illuminati back in my hometown and decided to go on an adventure to see if we could find any clues as to what's been up lately," spoke Hans.

"Yeah, I figured we'd come here and see my friend Remy since I figured he'd know something that could possibly help us," added Pietro.

"That's why Ian and I came here. We heard that one of the minions Urien has is from France," chimed in Wilfred.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Noir would you?" asked a voice nearby.

The five fighters turned around to see a slim Frenchman with long blue hair eyeing them. He was wearing a black coat with the omega symbol in the middle of it as well as red pants and black shoes.

"Remy, how's my old buddy doing there!" said Pietro giving Remy a playful punch on the arm.

"I've been fine. But again, I'm sure you're talking about Noir," replied Remy.

"How do you know that?" asked Yosef.

Remy took a drag of his cigarette and sighed, "Noir is my girlfriend's niece," he answered.

"Say what!" gasped Ian.

"Her real name is not Noir Coeur, but Natalia Clemenceau. A few months before Zephyr's tournament, my girlfriend got a call from her brother letting her know that Natalia had been abducted by Zephyr while out with her friends one night," informed Remy.

"Oh my God, that's horrible, so she's someone we forgot to save after defeating Zephyr," piped in Hans.

"Apparently, she was on a mission during the tournament and after Zephyr's downfall. Urien took her in as his lackey which was easy since she still has an active mind control probe implanted in her," stated Remy.

"Hmm, so now we know that one of the members Urien has isn't really evil per se, just under mind control. Doesn't make our mission any easier though unless we can find a way to deactivate that probe inside her," pondered Pietro.

"Yeah, and there's no guarantee one of us alone can get close enough to her to make an attempt, I suggest we all travel together for this one," added Wilfred.

"I agree with Mr. Black, we'll all be safer on our missions if we do so," said Yosef.

"And who are you sir, not to mention the kid as well," asked Pietro.

Ian and Yosef both introduced themselves to Pietro and Hans who promptly reciprocated the introduction.

"Well then, it's starting to become one big reunion, plus some new friends, that's something I can dig," chimed in Hans.

"Where should we head off to now though?" asked Ian.

"I suggest we go to Africa, I hear that there's been some activity in some of the countries over there," chimed in Yosef.

"You stay well informed, so yeah, let's go over there," suggested Wilfred.

"What about you Remy, wanna come with us?" asked Pietro.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll stay here. Someone has to protect the fort should we come under attack from Urien and his minions," answered Remy.

"Understood, but thanks for the information friend. You be safe," said Hans.

"Same to all of you," replied Remy as he waved goodbye to his friends as they decided to depart for somewhere in Africa.

Illuminati Dungeon 12:47 PM

Down in the dungeons at the Illuminati base, the depowered deity known as Zephyr moped about in his cell. Two years had passed since his defeat at his tournament and as he looked outside his window, he could hear the sounds of footsteps outside his cell as members of the Illuminati scrambled about the base following the orders that Gill was giving him.

"My sons are locked in a battle for control over this organization. Why do I concern myself with this I do not know, do I really still have contempt for humans or am I finally starting to empathize with them? Does not matter right now, why my sons are fighting one another is what's troubling me," pondered Zephyr to himself.

Zephyr paused for a moment and decided to listen to the indecipherable chatter of some of the Illuminati members as he continued to gaze at the waters outside once again. Zephyr then let out a deep sigh and walked away from the window.

"I'd hate to admit it, but that Marcos fellow was right. Before I can do anything, I must find out what it really means to be a deity. But even then, can I really bring myself to stand against my sons again?" thought Zephyr to himself.

Author's Note: Well, more revelations and a friendly battle has taken place, and is Zephyr deciding to turn good, I'll leave that up to you. Anyways, I'm stoked that the arcade version of Super Street Fighter IV will get new characters; hopefully one of them is Alex. Also Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition is gonna be awesome. After all, Third Strike is still after all these years my favorite Street Fighter game. So, what will happen in the next chapter? Who will meet who and who will fight who? I leave that up to you to ponder. I'm off to go work on that but until then, please read and review.


	11. Spiritual Combat

**Chapter 11: Spiritual Combat**

Kano, Nigeria, 10:23 AM

Unoka Muir had just touched down in the country of Nigeria. After receiving a letter from Ezinma Blue, he had decided to journey from his home country of Kenya to meet up with her, as he walked across the Nigerian landscape, he saw mostly animals as no people seemed to be nearby.

"I hope I'm heading in the right direction. I wonder if she sent the letter to any of my other companions," pondered Unoka as he dusted off his dashiki.

As Unoka continued to trek down the trail, he saw a random person passing by and decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me sir, perhaps you can help me find my way," said Unoka to the man.

"Of course I can," answered the guy.

"I'm looking for Ezinma Blue, do you by chance where I may find her?" asked Unoka.

"Yes, you're heading in the right direction, it's just about another ten minutes from here," answered the man.

"Thank you much," said Unoka as he continued his journey.

After about ten minutes of walking in the same direction, Unoka eventually saw a small hut nearby and decided to head over there to see if he was in the right place. Before he could knock on the door however, it swung open to see a dark skinned and slim woman wearing all blue eyeing him.

"Did you send me this letter?" asked Unoka holding up his letter to the woman. She quickly recognized the handwriting as hers.

"Ah, you are Unoka Muir, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Ezinma Blue," introduced Ezinma.

"So you're the one that can communicate with the dead, is that how you found out about what's been going on with Illuminati as of late?" asked Unoka.

"Yes, a dead ally of yours from Zephyr's tournament has been communicating with me from the afterlife," answered Ezinma.

"Ryu has been speaking to you, wow that's amazing," gasped Unoka.

"I've been training for the oncoming adventure that I must go on with you guys, however I haven't had a decent partner to practice with. Would you please fight me Mr. Muir so I can see how much stronger I've gotten?" asked Ezinma.

"I could use the exercise myself, so I'm all up for it," answered Unoka.

Ezinma stepped outside her hut and both her and Unoka stepped out into the road and took their combat poses signaling they were ready for one another.

"He uses the art of Capoeira, he's going to be tough to predict," thought Ezinma to herself.

Unoka made a dash at Ezinma and went for an overhead kick which the Nigerian clairvoyant was barely able to block. Unoka then threw out another kick which Ezinma ducked under and she decided to counter with an attack to give her some breathing room.

"Phantom Barrier!" shouted Ezinma.

A bluish-white barrier formed in front of Ezinma and pushed Unoka back from her. The Kenyan man rolled back to his feet and saw Ezinma gather energy into her palms.

"Spirit Ball!" yelled Ezinma.

A bluish-white ball of ki shot at Unoka who leapt over the attack and kick Ezinma in the face and then followed it up with Scratch Wheel attack sending Ezinma crashing to the ground.

"I expected this much from someone who fought in that tournament. I have to look out for whatever else he may have," said Ezinma to herself as she stood back up.

"Good to see you back on your feet, let's continue this!" called out Unoka as he resumed his attack.

"Spinning Moon!" yelled Unoka.

Unoka spun forward and tried to nail Ezinma with a powerful split kick. However the Nigerian had something up her sleeve to help her avoid the attack.

"Ghostly Transport!" called out Ezinma.

A ghostly hologram of Ezinma appeared in front of Unoka and then vanished. Unbeknownst to the Kenyan fighter, Ezinma reappeared behind him ready to surprise him.

"Ethereal Drop!" shouted Ezinma.

Ezinma raised her hands up and a ghostly force lifted Unoka into the air before releasing him and letting him drop to the ground. Unoka winced in pain a bit, but quickly shook it off and sprang back to his feet. Ezinma tried to capitalize by going for a kick to Unoka's midsection; Unoka parried the attack and wrapped his legs around her neck.

"Elephant Trunk!" shouted Unoka.

With his powerful legs, Unoka successfully slammed Ezinma onto the ground. The young woman rose back to her feet and predicted a rush from Unoka so she put up her Phantom Barrier. However Unoka patiently waited for the barrier to dissipate and then nailed Ezinma with a few kicks before tackling her to the ground with his Lion Pounce maneuver.

"You're very skilled, I think can go all out with seriously hurting you too badly," said Ezinma.

"I don't break easily, so give me all you got," replied Unoka.

Unoka and Ezinma dashed at each other, Ezinma went for a punch to Unoka's face but barely missed as Unoka ducked and did a sweep knocking Ezinma to the ground again. Ezinma rolled back to her feet to see Unoka go for another Scratch Wheel, Ezinma parried the attack and smacked Unoka in the face and began to glow blue signifying one of her Super Arts.

"Spectral Flame!" shouted Ezinma.

A large blue flame shot out of Ezinma's palms and broke off into smaller flames and they all wound riddling Unoka with numerous hits. Unoka flew back a few feet and hit the ground.

"Not bad at all, you're quite strong," said Unoka as he stood back up.

Ezinma said nothing and went back on the offensive, Unoka flipped away from one of her kicks and when she tried to grab Unoka for a throw, he broke her grab attempt and kicked her in the stomach as he glowed blue indicating he was ready to release his own Super Art.

"Brave Dance!" yelled Unoka.

Unoka leapt forward and started riddling Ezinma with numerous kicks and finished off the Super Art with a powerful roundhouse sending Ezinma flying back. As Ezinma got back to her feet, a voice interrupted their fight.

"I take it I'm not the only one that got a letter to come here," called out the voice.

Unoka and Ezinma turned around to see a female of average height and build looking at them. She was dressed in all denim with a hair ornament on her head and Unoka instantly recognized her.

"Skye, you got a letter from this girl as well?" asked Unoka.

"Yeah, I did. I'm still feeling the jet lag from the long flight," replied Skye.

"Skye Hawk, I'm glad you could make it out all this way from the United States. I'm Ezinma Blue, pleased to meet you," said Ezinma introducing herself to Skye.

"Same here, you say that the Illuminati is under internal strife right. How do you know about this?" asked Skye.

"Ryu told me from the afterlife about all this," answered Ezinma.

"You can speak with the dead, that must be quite a burden on you," remarked Skye.

"It can be at times, but it's not all bad," responded Ezinma.

"You know, given the Illuminati's information network, if there is a rebellion going on, they're bound to come after you soon Ezinma. I don't think we should remain here for too long," suggested Unoka.

"Your suspicions are correct," said another voice.

At that moment, a breeze blew by the trio and a spirit began to manifest itself in front of them.

"Ryu, what is this that you are saying?" asked Ezinma.

"Unoka is right, Urien and his minions as well as any Illuminati members that may have defected onto Urien's side are combing the globe looking for those who fought in the tournament as well as other fighters they might want to ally to their twisted cause," informed Ryu as his spirit finished taking form making Unoka and Skye's jaws drop in awe.

"No way, she really can communicate with the dead," gasped Unoka.

"So I take it's not safe to stay here any longer," piped up Ezinma.

"It's not really safe anywhere, but yes I would suggest that you guys be on the move. If one must be a target, it's better to be one that moves as opposed to stationary," answered Ryu.

"What about meeting up with the others?" asked Ezinma.

"You will all come together at some point, I don't know where exactly, but I shall continue to guide you," stated Ryu. Just then, his spirit vanished.

"We heard what he said, we better get a move on then," said Skye.

"At least I feel safe though having you guys in my company," said Ezinma.

"She is right, better to travel with company than alone, now let's get to finding the others," suggested Unoka.

Skye and Ezinma nodded in agreement as the trio began to set out on their journey to meet up with the rest of their friends as well as avoid any renegade Illuminati members that were possibly hunting for them.

London, England, 2:55 PM

"You were unfairly robbed from us. I swear to you that I'll bring your killer to justice!" called out Vicki Small in between sobs as she stood over the grave of Cammy White.

"Vicki is not alone in this either. You were such a great friend to me and her and so many of us. We'll be as strong as we possibly can, the son of a bitch that took your life will pay!" added Scott Wagner as a few tears fell from his eyes as well. Wagner quickly brushed them away as he placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

"Even though I see it in front of my face, I still can't believe this has really happened," said Vicki in disbelief.

"Neither can I, I don't know what this Crimson Rose Killer looks like, but whenever I find out who he is, we'll make him regret every killing he's ever done," replied Wagner as him and Vicki embraced each other.

"I knew you guys would be here to pay your respects," said a voice from behind Vicki and Wagner.

Vicki and Wagner turned around and saw three people behind them. Two familiar and one not so familiar although unbeknownst to them, they did know him.

"Amy, Datta, what brings you here?" asked Wagner.

"We came to pay our respects to Cammy as well," answered Amy.

"It's not the only reason though, we need to get everyone together as soon as we possibly can to face an oncoming rebellion," added Datta.

"Now that you mention it, I've had a gut feeling that this isn't the only bad thing that's happened right now that I should be concerned with," chimed in Vicki.

"Just one question, who is this guy that's with you?" inquired Wagner.

"Ah yeah I forgot, you haven't seen me in my true form. I used to be known as Oblique, just call me Gyorgy now," piped up Gyorgy Kaminski.

"Now I remember who you are, good to see that you've regained your humanity. So you're travelling with Amy and Datta as well," said Wagner.

"I live with Datta in Calcutta to help in his crusade to aid the impoverished there. But now knowing that some members of the Illuminati are looking to cause more hell for people, I feel the best way to redeem myself is to protect others' humanity," answered Gyorgy.

"The Illuminati, don't tell me Zephyr got his powers back!" shouted Vicki.

"No, they were originally four strong and they call themselves Shi Kashira Akuma," answered Datta.

"Shi Kashira Akuma, that means Four Head Demon, I assume they're the leaders of this uprising," remarked Wagner.

"According to Datta, yes they are, although they've recently a fifth member, they still haven't changed the name though," said Amy.

"Although I don't know what they look like aside from Urien of course, one of them I do know is this Crimson Rose Killer you've been searching for," added Datta.

"I knew it! I knew that bastard would be involved with those fuckers! Do you have any idea where they are now Datta?" asked Vicki.

"Unfortunately I do not. But do not be so rash. I know you want to avenge Cammy, but we must find our friends first. These people are dangerous, they also have access to the mind control probe Zephyr intended to use on all of us," informed Datta.

"Damn it, I'd hate to admit it, but you're right about this," grumbled Vicki.

"Agreed, I want to avenge her as much as you Vicki, but first things first," stated Wagner.

"I suggest we get a move on though, we shouldn't be sitting ducks for too long, that's an invitation to get captured or killed," spoke Gyorgy.

The others agreed to what Gyorgy said and after saying a brief prayer for Cammy, left her gravesite and left on their search to find the remainder of their comrades.

Author's Note: Another chapter down and now you all got to see a taste of what Ezinma can do. Next chapter will be more fighting and unions of fighters. I'm off to plan out who will show up next, until then though, please read and review.


	12. Feeding the Fire

**Chapter 12: Feeding the Fire**

Berlin, Germany, 3:34 PM

On a rather busy day in Germany's capital city, Abel was walking down the streets after arriving in the city only a couple of hours ago. After Jacques was hospitalized in a recent attack on Paris, Abel had heard that the Illuminati was behind the attacks and heard that they were found around here. However, it was words from Jacques about who attacked him that troubled Abel the most.

"One of them was a blue skinned guy with a face like yours," said Jacques' voice as Abel recalled his words to him.

"Seth, him and I were part of that artificial body experiment, I thought he had been destroyed alongside S.I.N. but now it appears the Illuminati has found his remains and is now using him for their own twisted purposes. No matter what, I need to put Seth down for good this time," thought Abel to himself as he continued to head through the crowds.

As the mixed martial arts master continued to trek down the street, he saw two women walk by him and one of them stopped upon seeing Abel and turned around to talk to him.

"You're on an important journey aren't you Abel," spoke the woman.

Abel turned around to see Isabella and Leonora looking over at him and wondered how these two whom he never met knew his name.

"How do you know who I am?" inquired Abel.

"I met you before my soul possessed this woman," spoke Rose through Isabella. Abel instantly recognized the voice.

"So you're possessed by Rose, wow, I'm in shock. So I'm guessing that you're on a similar quest too," said Abel.

"Yes, the two of us are looking to reunite with the people that fought in Zephyr's tournament, however if we run across any of the Illuminati, we will fight them," answered Isabella.

"Well you know who I am, but who are you exactly?" asked Abel.

"My name is Leonora Palini, this here is my friend Isabella DiMarino-Leone," answered Leonora.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you, so do you mind if I were to travel with you," said Abel.

"Not at all, we could use someone else besides the two of us should we run across trouble," answered Isabella.

At the moment Isabella finished speaking, a loud scream was heard as well as the sounds of glass breaking and what seemed to be an explosion. Abel, Isabella, and Leonora all ran towards the direction of the explosions and saw what appeared to be a large man dressed in all black causing wreckage to some nearby buildings and many battered and bruised bodies lying about him.

"Master Urien will definitely be pleased with all the chaos I've been causing here," said the man in a Filipino accent.

"What's this about Urien, spill it already!" yelled Abel.

"Get lost or I'll have to hurt you and your pretty little friends too!" retorted the guy.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight him to get some information," grumbled Isabella.

"If you want to fight the mighty Jorge Manibag, you're going to regret it," replied Jorge as he removed his sunglasses and cracked his knuckles.

Abel, Leonora, and Isabella all surrounded Jorge however the large Colombian and Filipino man merely shrugged his shoulders as he rushed at Leonora who did the splits underneath a clothesline from Jorge and then sprang back up to her feet.

"Ballerina Boot!" yelled Leonora as she delivered a high kick to Jorge's chin and then flipped back while hitting him with a kick to the stomach. Jorge staggered back but retaliated with an attack of his own.

"Locomotive!" roared Jorge as he charged forward driving his head into Leonora's stomach tackling her to the ground and then punched her hard in the chest. Abel ran and tackled Jorge knocking him off of Leonora; Abel nailed Jorge with his Change of Direction finishing it with a throw.

"Hmm, you're definitely fun to play with," said Jorge as got back up and saw Abel leapt at him with a Wheel Kick. Jorge parried the attack and grabbed Abel by his shirt.

"Filipino Facebreaker!" yelled Jorge as he hit Abel with two head butts and then slammed Abel onto the ground face first.

"Soul Spark!" shouted Isabella firing an electrical green orb at Jorge nailing him in the back, he turned to face Isabella and charged at her with his Locomotive attack, Isabella threw her scarf forward countering his attack with a Soul Spiral which engulfed Jorge in blue flames making him stagger backwards again as Leonora ran behind Jorge.

"Graceful Swan!" shouted Leonora as she dove into the air and knocked Jorge onto the ground with her body and then leapt off of him after driving her feet into his ribs.

"This guy is durable, he's built like a mountain," gasped Leonora as she leapt away from Jorge.

"This still does not make him unbeatable though," replied Isabella as she fired another Soul Spark at Jorge as he got up. Jorge rolled out of the way of the projectile and as Leonora spun at him with her Pirouette maneuver he blocked the kicks and stepped on her foot keeping her held down.

"Bop Bag!" hollered Jorge as he punched Leonora in the face making her fall back however she remained upright due to Jorge pinning her feet down as she swayed back towards him Jorge hit her with another powerful punch this time letting the Italian ballerina fall.

Isabella leapt at Jorge with a kick Jorge raised his head upwards and took the kick head on.

"Return Fire!" shouted Jorge as he grabbed Isabella by her leg spun her around and threw on the ground back first.

Abel rolled towards Jorge and grabbed Jorge by his shirt and spun him around with his Tornado Throw before slamming Jorge face first onto the ground. Jorge rolled back to his feet and threw out a kick to Abel's stomach, the French fighter parried the blow and hit the Filipino brawler with an elbow to the chin making him fly into the air and Abel snatched Jorge out of the air with a Falling Sky slam.

"Are you ready to start talking about what you know?" asked Abel.

"Mamatay ka sana!" yelled Jorge as he got back up and nailed Abel in the chest with a hook punch and then scooped up Abel and lifted him into the air.

"Running Powerslam!" screamed Jorge as he ran with Abel and then dove forward slamming Abel back first onto the ground.

"Leaping Scissors!" shouted Leonora as she jumped up and nailed Jorge with three split kicks in a row. As Jorge staggered back Isabella knocked him into the air with her Soul Reflect and then followed it up with an EX Soul Throw. Abel quickly scrambled back to his feet and ran over to where the two Italian ladies were.

"Kukunin ko ang pumatay sa iyo!" shouted Jorge as he got back up. Abel rushed at Jorge with a Change of Direction, however Jorge countered with his Return Fire and threw Abel into Isabella making them both crash into a wall. He then charged at Leonora with a Locomotive, however the ballerina leapt over Jorge's head and her body began to glow blue signifying a Super Art.

"Whirling Dervish!" screamed Leonora.

Leonora spun forward with high intensity essentially doing a powered up version of her Pirouette attack. Leonora kicked Jorge repeatedly while spinning around and then ended the Super Art with a powered up version of her Ballerina Boot. Jorge fell to the ground; however he quickly rose again and roared with anger.

"Ikaw asong babae!" shouted Jorge as he glared at Leonora. Leonora ran at him and tried to kick Jorge in the solar plexus, Jorge parried the attack and glowed blue himself.

"Drug Bust!" screamed Jorge.

Jorge grabbed Leonora and pulled her towards him and from there the muscular Filipino hit Leonora with a head butt then laid about six punches into Leonora's stomach before lifting her into the air by her legs and spun her around before slamming her on the ground twice.

"This will be your last dance little ballerina," taunted Jorge.

Abel rushed at Jorge before he could successfully deal a death blow to Leonora and hit with a Change of Direction before interrupting it with his own Super Art.

"Mindless!' yelled Abel.

Abel grabbed Jorge and hit him with three head butts one after the other, kicked him in the ribs twice and then lifted Jorge up and slammed him down with a pile driver.

"Now maybe you'll tell us what you and your Illuminati friends are up to," said Abel in a firm tone.

At that moment, a canister of tear gas flew in from out of nowhere right in front of Abel, Isabella, and Leonora making them cough and gag uncontrollably, as the three tried to fight off the gas, a feminine figure grabbed Jorge and pulled him away from the battlefield.

"Let's go Jorge, Master Urien has found someone he wants your help in converting to our side," called out Noir's voice.

"I'll come back for you all later!" called out Jorge.

As Abel and company recovered from the tear gas, they groaned in disappointment for letting Jorge escape.

"Damn it, I was careless," groaned Leonora.

"Nonsense, you did fine in battle, it's like you said, Urien has strong enforcers," replied Isabella as she used Rose's Soul Power to heal Leonora.

"Who is this Urien, the leader of the Illuminati?" asked Abel,

"No, his brother Gill is the leader, Urien is a psychopathic demi-god who wishes to usurp his brother and use that organization to rule the world with an iron fist, he's trying to assemble his own legion to help him in that cause," answered Isabella.

"I see what you mean, but why would anyone want to join him?" pondered Abel.

"From what I can see, Jorge doesn't seem evil, just mislead due to the fact that he's more brawn than he is brain," answered Isabella.

"And also, Urien has access to a probe that can be used for mind control at his disposal," added Leonora.

"What, then shouldn't we chase after those two," said Abel.

"That would not be a good idea, the odds are too stacked against us if Jorge reunited with the other enforcers, we need to find our friends first," answered Isabella.

"I agree, we'll stand a better chance if we do so," added Leonora.

"Yeah, at least we stopped Jorge from causing any more damage here, so you're right, our job here is done, let's go," said Abel.

Beijing, China, 8:21 PM

The Lee siblings, Quock Xie, and Kaoru Miadama all sat a restaurant to relax and recharge after a long day of travelling to find any traces of Illuminati activity.

"This sucks, we just did a whole day of searching and we found nothing at all," grumbled Kaoru.

"Maybe they haven't been too active over on this part of the world yet is all," chimed in Yin as she ate her rice dish.

"Aside from roughing up my film crew, you're right, we haven't heard of anything over here in the mainland, makes me wonder where they're concentrated on right now," added Quock.

"Maybe this is all just a hoax, some prank is pulled on us," said Yun.

"A prank, I highly doubt someone would go through all this just to joke around with us Yun, and what if they go after Hoimei again, aren't you concerned in the least bit," said Yang.

"Of course I'm concerned, I'm just frustrated over our lack of any clues today," replied Yun.

At that moment, a TV in the restaurant was playing the news and all of a sudden the word "Illuminati" was heard in the middle of the broadcast.

"Did you hear that?" asked Quock.

"Indeed I did. Hey, turn the TV up, I wanna hear it!" called out Kaoru to one of the waiters. The waiter immediately nodded and turned up the volume as they all turned towards the TV.

"An attack on Germany from some group that calls themselves the Illuminati today has many people left wondering where will they go next and who are these mysterious people? This isn't the first time we've had news on this though, and something tells me it won't be the last time," said the reporter.

"Looks like we have some directions now," commented Yun.

"Yeah, although that was earlier today, who knows where they could be now," replied Yang.

"All I know is tonight we get some rest, and then we resume our search tomorrow. Who knows, they might head this way then we can stop them then," piped up Yin.

The other four nodded in agreement as they continued to fill their stomachs on the Chinese cuisine in front of them.

Munich, Germany, 2:00 AM

"Well that wasn't such a hard target," said Jorge.

"Indeed, but I'm curious, why this specimen for our militia?" asked Seth.

"Because we can always use more strength despite any weaknesses these pawns may have," answered Urien.

"True, but you chose such an ugly enforcer," piped up Octavio.

"This is not a beauty contest," growled Urien.

"I know, but I hope you find some prettier enforcers down the road," responded Octavio.

"Let's not waste time and get our subject to mind control," suggested Noir in her monotone voice.

"Well said Noir," replied Urien as him and Jorge started to drag an unconscious form behind them and disappeared into the night.

Author's Note: Yup, we finally get to see one of the villains fight, and speaking of Yun and Yang, they're gonna be in the arcade version of Super Street Fighter IV, I'm pretty happy about that, now if they add Alex, that would be the most awesome thing in the world. Just so you know, the Tagalog phrases Jorge said in order mean "Go to hell" "I'll kill you" and "You bitch". Also who do you think Urien just nabbed, I'm gonna leave you all in suspense for a while though on this. Anyways, I'm off to work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	13. Shadows on the Road

**Chapter 13: Shadows on the Road**

New Orleans, Louisiana, 10:14 PM

The normally bustling city of New Orleans was rather quiet that night. After Urien's minions had attacked a recent festival, people were afraid to go out for fear of getting hurt. In a nearby gym, Alex, Delmar Langston, Xavier Jackson, and El Fuerte were all busy getting a workout to keep themselves in shape for what might lie ahead of them.

"Damn, we arrived too late to extract any info from these fools, who knows where they'll strike next," grumbled Xavier.

"I know, I want to see some action as well and bring these bastards to justice," added Delmar.

"I understand your desire for that my student, but let's not be too hasty, we don't want to be lured into a trap by them," said Alex.

"Yeah, I wish we here under happier circumstances too, I would love to try some Cajun spices in my cuisine, but alas we have more pressing matters to worry about," chimed in El Fuerte.

"Indeed. But for now, we might as well get some training in so that way we can be ready for what Urien and his boys might throw at us when we finally find them or they find us," said Alex as he lifted some weights.

"Yup, anyone up for a friendly little match?" asked El Fuerte.

"I'll take you on, I could stand to learn how to fight against different styles," said Delmar.

"Hmm, this should be fun to watch," piped up Xavier.

Xavier and Alex watched as Delmar and El Fuerte stepped into a ring and began to square off against one another. El Fuerte dashed at Delmar with his Habanero Dash and leapt into the air with an attempt to flatten Alex's student with his Tostada Press. Delmar rolled out of the way and aimed a chop at El Fuerte who parried the attack and went for a knee to Delmar's gut. Delmar parried that blow and grabbed El Fuerte.

"Full Nelson Drop!" yelled Delmar.

Wrapping his hands behind El Fuerte's head, Delmar lifted the luchador up and slammed him face first onto the ground. El Fuerte quickly stood back up and saw Delmar throw out another punch to him. El Fuerte ducked under Delmar's fist and launched himself forward at the black and Puerto Rican man.

"Quesadilla Bomb!" shouted El Fuerte.

El Fuerte charged forward with his chest sticking out and using the sheer force of his body knocked Delmar away from him and as El Fuerte tried to follow it up he found himself running into another one of Delmar's attacks.

"Dive Back Elbow!" called out Delmar.

Delmar turned around and dove backward with his elbow sticking out catching El Fuerte along the sternum and making him stagger back. Delmar then ran at El Fuerte and tried to take him down.

"Police Tackle!" hollered Delmar.

As Delmar ran in and tried to grab El Fuerte to tackle him to the ground, El Fuerte leapt over Delmar and as the grappler turned around, El Fuerte sent Delmar upwards with a knee to the chest and then the Mexican luchador followed it up with his Guacamole Leg Throw slamming Delmar hard on the ground. Delmar quickly scrambled back to his feet as El Fuerte tried a sliding attack at him, Delmar parried and retaliated with another grab.

"Shark Shank!" yelled Delmar as he dug his fingers into El Fuerte's stomach then lifted the Mexican up into the air and slammed him down with a scoop slam.

"Hey Alex, that student of yours is quite strong, no doubt NYPD is gonna love having him as a member," remarked Xavier as he continued to watch while pedaling on an elliptical.

"I agree, so long as he stays on the right path, I see a bright future for this man," replied Alex while he continued to pump iron.

El Fuerte started to run backwards as he got up confusing Delmar but then El Fuerte did a back flip and landed on Delmar's shoulders and started to spin him around with his leg muscles.

"Propeller Tortilla!" called out El Fuerte as he spun off of Delmar knocking him to the ground. Delmar quickly rolled back to his feet while El Fuerte leapt into the air with his elbow sticking out. Delmar parried El Fuerte's strike and then leapt into the air with his Air Knee Raid driving his knee into El Fuerte's sternum as he hit the ground and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Ay Dios mio," gasped El Fuerte as he lay on the ground for a bit gasping for air.

"Hey pal, don't tell me that's all you've got," said Delmar as he rotated his shoulder.

"No way amigo, I shall fight back with the heat equivalent to that of el ajì de fantasmas!" replied El Fuerte as he sprang back up.

Delmar got back into a combat stance as El Fuerte started up another Habanero Dash. Delmar went for a Dive Back Elbow again however El Fuerte parried the blow and nailed Delmar in the head with a powerful fist then his body began to glow blue.

"El Fuerte Carne Picante!" shouted El Fuerte.

El Fuerte laid a flurry of punches into Delmar before kicking him up into the air then leaping after him, wrapping his legs around the future cop and finally slamming him onto the ground and finishing it off with an elbow to the chest.

"C'mon Delmar, get back up, picture this as your physical exam for the academy!" called out Alex.

Delmar got back up and saw El Fuerte run at him and try to Tostada Press again, Delmar dashed back avoiding the blow at the last second and then Delmar's body began to glow blue.

"Shark Attack!" shouted Delmar.

Delmar laid numerous chops into El Fuerte's sternum before grabbing him with the Shark Shank and after slamming El Fuerte down; Delmar leapt into the air and stomped down on El Fuerte making him yelp out in pain.

"Oh yeah, I can see the criminals shitting themselves now when he becomes a boy in blue," said Xavier.

"Scanning targets, transmitting information," beeped a robotic sounding voice.

Alex and Xavier whirled around to see a robot dressed in a baseball cap, a windbreaker jacket and jeans watching the fight.

"What does he mean by transmitting information?" asked Xavier.

"It might be going to Urien, let's get him!" yelled Alex.

The cyborg turned around to try and make an escape however he was met by two figures and one quickly rushed at him and with sheer power punched the cyborg's head clean off, it flew into the ring and the camera in its' eyes soon shorted out.

"That was easy, and we got one more of those cyborgs eradicated from existence," said a deep baritone voice as Alex and the others found themselves looking at a masked man in a fedora and trench coat accompanied by a crimson haired woman in a black business suit.

"Q, what a surprise seeing you here," said Alex.

"I will be wherever these cyborgs are at, I cannot allow any traces of Shadaloo to exist," boomed Q.

"Ah, I thought that would have been sending information to the rogue Illuminati members if anything," replied Xavier.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they decided to utilize the remnants in some way," spoke C. Viper.

"Hey C. Viper, long time no see, how's your daughter!" exclaimed El Fuerte.

"Lauren is doing fine, you're still juggling wrestling and cooking after all these years, I hope you've improved in at least one of them," responded C. Viper.

"Ah so you two know each other I take it," inquired Delmar.

"Has this woman been helping you out on your journey Quentin?" asked Xavier.

"Yes, Maya or Crimson Viper as she's known to by many has been assisting me in searching for monitor cyborgs. But that does not mean we are ignorant of the Illuminati's recent activity," answered Q.

"I know that you two fought in Zephyr's tournament, and that El Fuerte is a man I met in the past, but who is the other fellow with you?" asked C. Viper.

"Ah yeah, I'm Delmar Langston, Alex's student, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you," said Delmar as he shook both Q and C. Viper's hands.

"I suggest we not dawdle here too much longer. Even if the Illuminati is not using those cyborgs for their own purposes, Urien will catch wind of our activity eventually, we should get a move on," suggested Q.

"I agree, we should get going and find the others as soon as possible," chimed in Xavier.

"Then c'mon everyone, vamanos!" exclaimed El Fuerte.

With that, the six left the gym and decided to head off towards wherever hoping to find their friends in addition to any stray monitor cyborgs.

Sydney, Australia, 8:45 AM

Aki Touma, Brock Irvine, Chela Castillo, Frederick Lowe, Rocky Tuputala, and Sano Tezuka had all arrived in Sydney not even an hour ago and had decided to head down to the beach area at Brock's suggestion.

"Why are we heading to the beach, I don't think we should be surfing right now," said Sano.

"You just want to see Aki in a bikini don't you?" asked Frederick.

"While I wouldn't complain about that, that's not the reason we came here. I'm here to see Sagat and see if he knows anything about what's going on as of late," answered Brock.

"I see what you mean, that makes sense to give us some sense of direction," stated Aki.

"I thought this Sagat fellow lived in Thailand though, what's he doing here now brudda?" asked Rocky.

"He moved here to train me when I was younger. I guess he's taken a liking to it," answered Brock.

"Which beach do you think he'd be on?" asked Chela.

"One with not a lot of people, so he can train in peace," answered Brock.

At that moment, a message beep was heard from Frederick's cell phone, indicating he had a new message.

"Eh, what's that all about?" asked Aki.

"Hmm, it's from Blanka, I wonder what he has to say," said Frederick as he read the text and then afterwards shook his head in disgust.

"Don't tell me, the Illuminati attacked him," said Chela.

"No thankfully not that, but apparently, Dan Hibiki has a student," grumbled Frederick.

"Are you serious, that lolo actually has someone willing to train under him, I feel sorry for that person," piped up Rocky.

"If I were you, I'd tell him or her to get their money back and run for it," added Sano.

"Eh, whatever, let Dan have his moment I say," replied Frederick.

After a while of walking, the six warriors found themselves overlooking a beach with one lone figure emerging from the water and then standing out on the sandy beach to catch his breath.

"That's gotta be him, let's go guys!" called out Brock.

As Brock and the others ran down towards the beach, the man became more visible to them. He had gray hair that extended to the back of his neck and a tall muscular frame. He was dressed in blue shorts with a red trim but the most distinctive features on the ripped warrior was an eye patch over one of his eyes and a large scar that extended diagonally across his chest.

"Brock, welcome home, and I see some of your friends have come with you," commented Sagat.

"How have things been here at home?" asked Brock.

"I should tell you that while you were gone, some members of the Illuminati did try to start chaos over here," answered Sagat.

"Ah, so Brock's suspicions were correct. Did anyone get hurt or captured?" asked Chela.

"No, once I stepped in to fight it was all over for them," answered Sagat.

"So I take it that they didn't their major enforcers here, I guess they figured with Brock away, it would be easy. But they didn't take you into account huh," chimed in Aki.

"If they had, they would've sent stronger minions. I know they're out looking for you Brock, you shouldn't remain here too long," informed Sagat.

"I know that, I was just wondering if you knew as to where they could have gone because I'm sure they'll go after my friends next and I want to reach them beforehand," stated Brock.

"Well, I'm sure they'd head to one of the Asian countries as that is the nearest continent to here. Most likely Japan or Korea I'd say," answered Sagat.

"We've got coverage in Japan I'm sure of that, I don't know about Korea though," said Sano.

"I wanna go to Korea, my family is there and I want to make sure they're safe," piped up Aki.

"Very well then, we'll go to South Korea pronto. Mahalo for the information Sagat!" said Rocky.

"Now I'm assuming mahalo means thanks or something along those lines," said Brock.

"Yes, you are right on that one brudda," replied Rocky.

"I'll watch over things over here, you get to where you need to go, and be safe all of you," commented Sagat.

"Sure thing, and you be safe too my friend," replied Brock as he shook hands with Sagat. The others followed suit before departing the beach to head off towards South Korea at Aki's request.

Illuminati Laboratory, 9:32 AM

"Noir, how goes the brainwashing of our new member?" asked Urien.

"He is being stubborn, but it should not be too much longer master," replied Noir in her monotone voice.

"Good, hopefully the others will be able to find something in the continents I've assigned them to. Soon our army will grow stronger and the world will be broken at our feet and have no choice but to serve us. I look forward to that day," said Urien proudly.

"And so do I master," added Noir.

"Well keep an eye on our subject, I'm going to check up on Octavio, Jorge, and Seth," ordered Urien.

"Yes master," responded Noir as she continued to monitor the brainwashing experiment.

Author's Note: Another chapter done, yeah as you can tell I'm trying to make new Super Arts for the SFIV cast to give them three each a la SFIII. As far as Dan's student, you'll meet her in part 3 of the trilogy. Credit goes to F97-Master of Saikyo for the suggestion. Anyways, I'm off to work on the next chapter so until then, please read and review.


	14. Rise Above It

**Chapter 14: Rise Above It**

Shanghai, China, 6:25 PM

Godo Kanzuki, Mitsukake Kagatoshi, and Mayumi Sasaki were all milling about the streets of China in search of some clues as to the Illuminati's whereabouts. Godo had heard from someone working for the Kanzuki Zaibatsu that they did have a secret base located somewhere in China and were looking to see if someone knew anything about this.

"I don't know what makes you think that the common folk here would know where to find a secret base like this," commented Godo.

"It's simple, you know that they might have taken some of these people in for experiments, you never know if one of them might have escaped," answered Mitsukake.

"That does make sense; maybe we can put a dent in Urien's plans if we can destroy this base. That is if he's using it for his own sinister purposes," chimed in Mayumi.

"The thing is that there are two billion people in China alone, talk about a needle in a haystack situation," said Mitsukake.

"Then hey, you don't mind if we help in the search then," chimed in a voice familiar to Godo and Mitsukake who turned around to see two males and one female figure gazing at them.

"Dudley, Marcos Ortega, and Tomoko Nakamura, what brings you here?" asked Godo.

"I told Dudley and Marcos about how you guys went off to go look for our friends, so we followed you here," answered Tomoko.

"Yeah, we can't let you have all the fun now amigo," added Marcos.

"Besides, these rude fellows need to learn a lesson that we'd all like to teach them," said Dudley.

"I might have known you'd follow us, very well then, I guess with more of us, this search won't be as tedious," said Godo.

"So who's the sexy girl with you, is she dating one of you guys?" asked Marcos.

"No, she's just travelling with us since the Illuminati has been pursuing her," answered Mitsukake.

"Oh, playing bodyguard huh, that's admirable," remarked Tomoko.

"Yes, my name is Mayumi Sasaki, I work at a news station in Japan, I can't let the Illuminati get ahold of the Ishi no Tenki," piped up Mayumi.

"Ishi no Tenki, what's that?" inquired Dudley.

"It's this stone I wear that allows me minimal control over weather," answered Mayumi.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind seeing this in action for myself, what do you say to a friendly little match Mayumi?" suggested Tomoko.

"I'm up for it, don't expect me to pull any punches though," responded Mayumi.

"Good, then let's go!" exclaimed Tomoko.

"I'm interested to see how this girl fights," commented Marcos as him, Dudley, Godo, and Mitsukake watched as Tomoko and Mayumi prepared to engaged in a friendly match with one another.

Tomoko rushed at Mayumi and threw out a punch; Mayumi quickly blocked and kicked Tomoko away with a quick snap kick making the Japanese biker girl stagger back.

"Ame no Furasshu!" screamed Mayumi

Mayumi threw out a watery orb which hurtled at Tomoko in a low arc and then exploded knocking Tomoko away and wetting her outfit a bit.

"Whoo-hoo, wet T-shirt contest!" exclaimed Godo. Tomoko shot an angry look at him for his comment before seeing Mayumi rush at her to keep up her momentum.

"Dust Choker!" shouted Tomoko.

Tomoko kicked the ground and cloud of dust wafted towards Mayumi who began to gag as Tomoko rushed at Mayumi and slammed to the ground. Mayumi sprang back up to her feet and saw Tomoko slide towards her with her feet extended for her Rubber Burn move.

"Yuki no Fuusa!" yelled Mayumi as a wall of snow formed in front of her sending Tomoko flying back. Tomoko rolled back to her feet as Mayumi threw out another Ame no Furasshu! Tomoko whipped her long biker chain out in front of her sending the projectile back at Mayumi nailing her with her own medicine.

"Don't even say it Godo!" yelled Tomoko before she leapt into the air with a flying kick, Mayumi parried the blow and threw out a chop which Tomoko also parried and then delivered a punch to Mayumi's ample chest making Mayumi step back as Tomoko used another Rubber Burn to knock Mayumi down to the ground. As Mayumi got back up she saw Tomoko grin at her.

"Hmm, you're not just a pretty face, that's good," commented Tomoko.

"And you're strong too, let's keep going," replied Mayumi.

Tomoko and Mayumi again rushed at each other and as Tomoko aimed another punch at Mayumi's face, Mayumi parried and grabbed Tomoko by her jacket.

"Kaze ga Suro!" yelled Mayumi as a mini tornado formed under Tomoko making her spin about wildly and then Mayumi thrust her palms forward and the tornado pushed Tomoko away from her.

"Wow, Mayumi definitely is one kick ass cutie, glad she's on our side," remarked Marcos as he continued to watch the fight.

Tomoko kipped up and saw Mayumi dash at her with another one of her special attacks.

"Taiyo-sen!" shouted Mayumi as her body glowed an orange-yellow color while she rushed at Tomoko with her elbow sticking out. Tomoko parried the elbow but before she could retaliate, she did not expect Mayumi to strike palm strike her in the solar plexus as a hot chi blast sent Tomoko flying back again. Tomoko did another ukemi Mayumi tried to follow her in with another Taiyo-sen. Tomoko parried both strikes this time and wrapped her chain around Mayumi. Wasting no time, Tomoko used her chain to slam Mayumi on the ground face first and then leapt up into the air and landed on Mayumi's back feet first with her Overrun attack making Mayumi yell out in pain. Mayumi slowly got up and Tomoko did her Hundred Hand Slap to try and keep Mayumi on the defensive. Mayumi eventually parried one of the strikes and knocked Tomoko back with her Yuki no Fuusa.

"Kumo no Manto!" shouted Mayumi turning into a cloud then floating over to Tomoko before changing back to normal. Mayumi tried to kick Tomoko to keep her down; however, Tomoko parried the attack and knocked Mayumi back with her own roundhouse as her body glowed blue to showcase a Super Art.

"Overdrive!" shouted Tomoko.

Tomoko slid at Mayumi with a Rubber Burn, and as it connected she started hit Mayumi with a flurry of various kicks and punches before proceeding to whip the Japanese newscaster with her chain and then finish off the Super Art with an Overrun.

"Sorry to rough you up so badly there," commented Tomoko.

"I'm not done yet!" replied Mayumi as she sprang back up making Tomoko grumble to herself. Mayumi threw out another Ame no Furasshu making Tomoko use her Chain Whip to whip it back. Mayumi used another Kumo no Manto to teleport near Tomoko who then tried to grab Mayumi for a throw but Mayumi broke Tomoko's hold on her and smacked her in the face and Mayumi's body began to glow blue.

"Kyoryokuna Ame!" hollered Mayumi.

Tomoko found herself encased in a watery sphere as Mayumi started to throw multiple Ame no Furasshu into the sphere and they all pelted Tomoko with numerous hits. Mayumi then lifted the sphere into the air and then tossed it up and let it drop as the sphere burst and Tomoko hit the ground with a soggy thud.

"Thanks, I didn't need a shower though," said Tomoko as she got up from the ground.

At that moment, they saw a few people in robes taking pictures of the fight and the guys turned around to see what it was all about.

"Hmm, there's something odd about these spectators," said Mitsukake.

"And I think I know why, look!" exclaimed Dudley pointing out the symbol of the Illuminati on their robes.

"Urien's lackeys, let's get them!" exclaimed Marcos as he rushed into the fray and knocked one of the shutterbugs to the ground with his Flamethrower Blow.

"Machine Gun Blow!" yelled Dudley as he riddled another one of the members with a series of his own punches.

"Hey don't spoil all the fun!" yelled Godo as him and Mitsukake also ran over and started to beat down some the other grunts before they could even react.

"All right now, we know there's a secret base around here somewhere, now talk!" ordered Mitsukake.

"Get lost!" replied the Illuminati member.

Marcos punched the guy in the face. "C'mon pendejo, you're only making this harder on yourself by not talking," he said.

"Shall I stomp him the nuts, maybe then he'll talk," suggested Tomoko.

"NO! Ok, I'll tell you where, it's in Beijing, near the Forbidden City. But I don't know what you look to accomplish by going there. You'll get yours soon," said the Illuminati member.

"Thank you," said Godo before knocking the Illuminati member out.

"Well I guess we're off to the Forbidden City," said Dudley.

"Yeah, makes me wonder what we're gonna find over there," stated Mayumi.

"Either way, we shouldn't waste too much time, let's get over there. Maybe we'll be able to find something that can help us either locate our friends or really put a hurting on Urien," suggested Marcos.

Without any more hesitance, the six fighters then left the area and looked for a way to get themselves to Beijing quickly.

Tokyo, Japan, 7:34 PM

Mel Masters, Kiyomi, and Kojiro Hiyama had arrived in the capital city of Japan a few hours ago and although they did not find any activity of the Illuminati they still decided to make a stop at somewhere important to Mel.

"Ah, it's good to be back in Japan, I kinda wish we had time to stop by Akihabara, I wanna see what's new over there," remarked Kojiro.

"Didn't you watch enough anime on the plane ride here?" asked Kiyomi.

"Yeah, but I'm always looking for new ones to catch my eye, but I know we have more important stuff on our plate so it can wait," replied Kojiro.

"In regards of that, I think we should stop by the dojo where my dad and Ryu trained under Gouken, we might be able to find some things of interest over there, plus I wanna visit Ryu's grave," stated Mel.

Mel, Kiyomi, and Kojiro all walked through a tree laden road, since it was getting dark, Mel was lighting their way to the dojo with a flashlight. The trio heard some rustling among the trees but eventually saw that it was nothing but a few squirrels scampering about.

"Wow, startled by a squirrel, that's sad," grumbled Kiyomi.

"Hey you gotta take into account that we're probably being pursued so it's understandable," remarked Kojiro.

"That's true, I just hope Urien didn't desecrate the dojo after Gill put a lot into renovating it," said Mel as the three continued their journey through the forest. Eventually, the three came to an area where a lone martial arts dojo lie, all was quiet there.

"I wonder if someone is here, if so be on guard everyone," said Mel.

Kiyomi and Kojiro nodded to show they understood Mel and as they walked over to where the graves of Ryu and Gouken were, still nothing out of ordinary came out.

"So this is where Ryu is buried, I wish I could have met him in person," commented Kojiro.

"He was a good man, I'll tell you that," replied Mel.

At that moment, Kiyomi felt a tap on her shoulder making her jump as she turned around and kicked behind, she saw that her kick was parried and a voice chimed in "Easy there, we're not the enemy."

Stepping out from the shadows were Sean Matsuda, Ibuki, and Makoto. Mel, Kiyomi, and Kojiro all breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing friendly faces.

"Yeah I know we should have said something instead of startling you like that, sorry," said Ibuki.

"Hey Mel, I see you got the same idea to come here too. But hey, all's well here, we found no traces of Illuminati activity here," chimed in Sean.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you're aware of what's going on," stated Mel.

"You'd have to be in a cryogenic sleep to not know what's going on right now," remarked Makoto.

"Who's the other guy with you, is the roommate that's been living with you and your mom back at the mansion?" asked Sean.

"Yes I am, I'm the Legendary Otaku Hero, Kojiro Hiyama, pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Sean Matsuda!" exclaimed Kojiro as he shook Sean's hand.

"Oh you like anime too, you're cool in my book then," said Ibuki.

"Ibuki likes anime? Well you learn something new every day," stated Kiyomi.

"Hey you guys can plan going to a convention later, right now I think we should try and find out where our friends are at," piped up Makoto.

"I agree with you Makoto, but I just wish we had some direction as to where to go," said Sean. At that moment, Mel's cell phone received a message beep.

"Hey, I got a text from Marcos!" exclaimed Mel.

"What's it say tomodachi?" asked Kojiro.

"He says he, Godo, Tomoko, Mitsukake, Mayumi, and Dudley have gotten info on a secret Illuminati base in Beijing and they're going to infiltrate it," answered Mel.

"He's travelling with Mayumi Sasaki? I'm jealous, oh well, at least I get to meet her if we go over there, so let's move!" exclaimed Kojiro.

The others all nodded in agreement as they decided to take off towards Narita Airport to hop a plane to Beijing.

Illuminati Chopper, time unknown

"Master Urien, this is Octavio," spoke Octavio Villagomez over a phone.

"What news do you have for me Octavio?" asked Urien.

"I have procured another specimen for you, I'm sure you'll be pleased," answered Octavio.

"Ah so you found someone, that is excellent, well bring them over pronto!" yelled Urien.

"I'm on a chopper to the base right now, trust me you're gonna love this beautiful specimen, I know I do," said Octavio as he laughed manically.

Author's Note: Another chapter in the books. On another SF related note, UDON comics is gonna be releasing the Street Fighter Gaiden manga here in the US. I'm stoked to hear about that and I will pick it up, will it replace Ryu Final as my favorite SF manga has yet to be seen. Anyways, here's a translation of Mayumi's attacks thus far.

Ame no Furasshu-Rain Flush

Yuki no Fuusa-Snow Blockade

Taiyo-sen-Sun Ray

Kaze no Suro-Wind Throw

Kumo no Manto-Cloud Cloak

Kyoryokuna Ame-Powerful Rain

And of course she along with the others still have more to be revealed. Anyways, I'm off to go work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	15. The Long Hard Path

**Chapter 15: The Long Hard Path**

Thailand/Laos border, 9:45 PM

After a long day of travelling across the landscape, Ken Masters along with Chun-Li, Oro, and Rufus had decided to set up camp along the borderlines a few hours ago to rest up for another day of journeying.

"Man living off of these meager portions is killing me, I have a feeling that if we don't run across a buffet sooner or later I'm gonna waste away into nothingness, oh how I miss Candy's meals," complained Rufus as he had just finished off a can of pork and beans.

"No one said this journey would be easy, besides, we must conserve rations as much as possible, besides it would take a while for you to waste away," replied Ken.

"But you're rich, so why are we being frugal?" asked Oro.

"Think about it, who knows how much of our information the Illuminati has access to? I want to avoid making too many transactions involving money because who knows, monitoring bank statements could be one way of them knowing where we are and tracking us down," responded Ken.

"That's a good point Ken brings up, try and stay as low key and under the radar as possible," chimed in Chun-Li.

"That's crazy though, thinking that we're being watched by some all powerful organization, just gives me the chills thinking about it, and I've seen some scary stuff in my life I tell you," piped up Rufus.

"Like what, an empty refrigerator?" thought Oro to himself.

"But you know even if I have to face a million monsters to protect Candy and Rufus Jr, then so be it I will, I'll make sure I pound them all into submission," said Rufus.

"That's one thing I'll have to agree with you on, I'd put myself through hell to protect Eliza and Mel. Speaking of Mel, I know he's probably out adventuring too, I hope he's ok," commented Ken.

"Same deal with Kiyomi, I know they're strong but still it's only natural for a parent to worry about their child," added Chun-Li.

"If they're on a similar journey as us though, it'll only be a matter of time before we run across them on the road," stated Oro.

The other three nodded in agreement with what Oro said as they all said around the campfire, the wind was mild outside and the sun had gone down only about a couple of hours ago making the campfire their only illumination.

"You know, I've been thinking, when we all turn in for the night, we should rotate guard duty that way if anything suspicious arises, we can be aware of it," suggested Ken.

"I was thinking the same thing as you. Just because we're in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean we won't have Urien's lackeys scouring these places as well," responded Oro.

"Question is, who is gonna do the first watch of the night?" asked Rufus.

"I'll volunteer myself, whoever wants to go next is up to them," answered Ken.

"Do you mind if I do the watch with you, I figure two pairs of eyes will work better than one," said Chun-Li.

"Yeah, we'll do the first leg of the night, Oro and Rufus can do watch on the second leg of the night," responded Ken.

"Very well, just make sure you do the job of surveying the area, and not each other," joked Oro.

"Can you give it a rest already master?" sighed Ken in annoyance.

Oro and Rufus walked into the giant tent and within a few minutes the sound of Oro and Rufus' snoring were audible as Chun-Li and Ken sat outside and stared at the tent for a moment before looking at one another.

"Glad we chose them to do their leg together, I don't think I could sleep with how loud they're snoring," remarked Chun-Li.

"Yeah, and I don't want to have to put up with Rufus' incessant rambling. I mean yeah the guy is a decent fighter, but I swear that guy just doesn't know the meaning of the word quiet," added Ken.

"Still I don't know what's more annoying, that or Oro's consistent insistance that we're more than friends," said Chun-Li.

"Yeah, that's getting old too. Either way, I'm gonna try not to let it get to me as I still haven't mastered the Senjutu style and I did promise Ryu that I would," replied Ken as he threw another piece of wood into the fire to keep it burning.

"I admire that, to be able to stick with this no matter how draining it may be to you. You've definitely gotten strong Ken, I saw that the moment you creamed Rufus back in China," said Chun-Li.

"Thank you, I know I still have a ways to go before I master this style. However, I'm confident that no matter what, we'll still be able to put Urien back in place," responded Ken.

"You know, it's been rather calm in the cities that we've travelled through, I wonder why that might be," contemplated Chun-Li.

"Maybe Urien and his minions think that there's nothing of interest around this neck of the world which is why there hasn't been any activity around here," suggested Ken.

"That could be the case. Still I'm sure once he gets his armies organized, he'll still rampage through here," said Chun-Li.

"No doubt about that. However, if we can all get everyone organized in a timely fashion, we should be able to put a crimp in that nut job's problems before he causes too much chaos," remarked Ken.

"That makes me wonder, where do you think Gill would want us all to gather?" asked Chun-Li.

"My guess is that it's possibly going to be where the tournament took place, but that's just a hunch," answered Ken.

At that moment, a rustling sound was heard making Ken and Chun-Li spring up and take a combat pose ready to fight anything that might have been walking by. The mechanical humming of a machine could be heard and as they surveyed the area, Ken noticed a small red colored light shining to the west of him and Chun-Li. As they ran over there, they noticed a robotic figure standing there gazing at the two.

"It can't be, a monitor cyborg!" gasped Chun-Li.

"Well whatever it is, it might try to attack us, let's not give it a chance!" exclaimed Ken.

Before the monitor cyborg could even put up a fight, Ken delivered a hard punch to the cyborg's chest ripping a hole right through it and making it collapse to the ground. Chun-Li then stomped on its head crushing it completely.

"We were being spied on. At least we're making Q's task a little bit easier for him though," said Chun-Li.

"And you know what, I think we know who was using it," commented Ken as he pointed to the clothing on the cyborg, right on the upper back of the shirt was the symbol of the Illuminati embroidered on the shirt.

"Even if we didn't have a really thrilling fight take place tonight, it's still beats a whole night watch of nothing," stated Chun-Li.

"Agreed, even though I am enjoying the conversation," remarked Ken.

Another rustling sound then became audible making Ken and Chun-Li jump yet again.

"Don't tell me he had company," grumbled Ken as him and Chun-Li ran back towards the tent. Only to find Rufus groggily exiting the tent making the two fully awake fighters sigh in relief.

"What, I gotta go drop a bomb, that pork and beans didn't agree with me, at least I didn't drink any prune juice along with it otherwise we'd be in for a tsunami there. Say can I borrow one of your socks?" rambled Rufus.

"I'm not wearing any socks dude," answered Ken.

"And you can't use my stockings, just use one of the tree leaves," added Chun-Li.

Rufus grumbled something incoherent before walking off somewhere private to go answer a call from nature.

"Oh boy, I hope he doesn't carry that stench back, I want to be able to sleep tonight," grumbled Chun-Li.

"Same here, however at least we can't say this has been a boring night," remarked Ken.

Chun-Li nodded and both her and Ken starting laughing to themselves for a while before resuming their guard duty.

Illuminati Base, 12:00 AM

"Master Gill, some of our laboratories have been raided," informed Kolin.

"Are you serious, what could they have stolen?" asked Gill.

"You remember that strange blue creature you found years ago, that's missing. And apparently there's some strange activity going on in another one of our bases somewhere in one of the Asian countries," answered Kolin.

"So Urien has recruited that creature, if I must destroy it later down the road then so be it. How goes the search for the messiahs?" said Gill.

"So far, everyone's still alive and well, one of them had a run in with one of Urien's minions, but due to some companions travelling with her, she was able to come away relatively unscathed," informed Kolin.

"Hmm, that worries me, if one of them has had this problem, it will only be a matter of time before the others do. For now though, I'm going to search the continent of Asia," commented Gill.

"Are you going to search for which laboratory Urien is operating out of?" asked Kolin.

"Exactly, if I can impede his progress by doing this, I won't have to worry so much about the well being of all those from the tournament. Watch the base while I'm gone and if anything suspicious arises around here, contact me," ordered Gill.

"Yes my love, please be safe," said Kolin.

Gill embraced the blonde woman before heading out of the base to go and search for his brother's whereabouts. An Illuminati member emerged from a hallway and as Kolin took notice of it she flagged the member down.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Kolin.

"Just cleaning the base Miss Kolin. Heading towards the janitor closet to get supplies," answered the member.

"Do what you must, I have other matters to attend to," said Kolin as she walked off towards Gill's office. Once Kolin was out of sight and out of earshot, the Illuminati grunt pulled out a phone.

"Master Urien...Gill is coming to look for you," said the member upon hearing an answer over the phone.

Illuminati Laboratory, time unknown

"Last thing I need is my brother meddling in my affairs, keep an eye on what goes on over there. If that blonde bitch gets in your way, dispose of her!" barked Urien.

"Yes sir!" replied the voice over the phone before he hung up.

"Ok everyone! Where going to be moving to a different base soon, we cannot allow Gill to find us just yet, our armies aren't ready yet!" informed Urien to his minions.

"What about our recruits that haven't endured the 'recruitment program' just yet?" inquired Seth.

"The next base we go to will have these facilities as well. This will not slow down our progress," answered Urien.

"Master, subject 821-715 is completely under our control now, the probe is functioning perfectly within the subject," piped up Noir.

"Excellent, any other news that I should be aware of?" asked Urien.

"Yes, two of the monitor cyborgs that we've reprogrammed for our own use have been destroyed," chimed in Jorge.

"He's right, one around the New Orleans area of the United States, the other at Thailand/Laos border," added Octavio.

"That must mean some of Gill's so-called messiahs must be around that area. We'll go and take care of them soon enough," said Urien.

"Who will go where?" questioned Jorge.

"Jorge, you and Noir will cover the Western Hemisphere, Seth and Octavio the Eastern Hemisphere. We'll take our completed subject with us and see how they function in battle. Soon we'll be rid of these thorns in our sides, just you watch!" exclaimed Urien proudly.

Urien's minions nodded to show they understood what he had ordered them to do and promptly headed for the flight deck to board choppers to their destinations.

"As for everyone else, start shutting down operations here and prepare for relocation, we're going to give my brother a little wild goose chase to buy us some time," ordered Urien to the scientists working the lab.

"At once Master!" affirmed all the scientists as they began to shut down the machines across the lab and gather all the important information and documents they would need at their new base of operations.

Author's Note: Yeah I know a slow chapter I apologize, next chapter will have some more action. After all I still have a few more originals to showcase and soon you'll find out the identity of subject 821-715, although I wonder if any of you can guess who I'm talking about. At any rate, I'm off to work on the next chapter but until then, please read and review.


	16. A Mountainous Obstacle

**Chapter 16: A Mountainous Obstacle**

Cairo, Egypt, 7:43 PM

Sunset was falling over the normally hot land of Egypt. Wilfred Black, Ian Black, Yosef Moiseiwitz, Pietro Omakovski, and Hans Van Bratten had just arrived in the capital city and they were walking about, asking many of the English speaking citizens if they knew of anything that could help them in their journey.

"Excuse me good sir, I was wondering if you can provide us with some information?" asked Wilfred to one of the townspeople.

"Information on what exactly?" inquired the Egyptian man.

"An organization called the Illuminati, have you heard any news on them?" questioned Yosef.

"Illuminati you say, it's been years since I've heard that name. I know they sponsored that tournament two years ago, but other than that, all's been quiet ever since that Urien destroyed an old laboratory here over fifteen years ago," informed the townsperson.

"So nothing in recent memory though, that's not very useful, although I do suppose we can check the ruins of that lab if it's still around," chimed in Hans.

"Agreed, however since it's starting to get dark, I suggest we wait until morning to do so," added Ian.

"I suppose so, but man it's boring just doing all this investigation, I feel like I'm getting rusty here and I just want to fight someone," groaned Pietro.

"I don't blame you there Pietro, since we're gonna be doing our search in the morning, how about a little training to help us get to sleep tonight?" suggested Ian.

"I hope your dad doesn't doesn't get sore if I rough you up too badly," replied Pietro pulling his hockey stick out of his bag.

"If you're going to spar with one another, do it in a less populated area, we don't need anyone getting hurt," piped up Wilfred.

With that, the five warriors left the marketplace and relocated to a vacant street as Ian and Pietro glared at one another each with a smirk on their faces. Wasting no time in going into action, Pietro swung his stick at Ian but had it deflected by Ian's cricket bat and then Ian delivered a kick to Pietro's stomach making him stagger away from the younger British man.

"Puck Shot!" yelled Pietro creating a puck of chi and smacking it at Ian.

"Cricket Swing!" shouted Ian as he swung his cricket bat at the puck sending it hurtling back at Pietro who dove out of the way of his own projectile. As Pietro leapt at Ian, his attack was parried and Ian grabbed Pietro by his shirt for a throw, Pietro broke free from Ian's grasp however and punched Ian in the face before using his Stick Trip to knock Ian down.

"Hmm, you're not too bad, I admit I'm having fun thus far," commented Ian as he sprang back up.

"I'm just getting warmed up here, don't disappoint me," replied Pietro.

"Cricket Leap!" shouted Ian.

Ian made a long jump towards Pietro and swung downwards at Pietro with his hockey stick, Pietro parried the overhead swing however he did not anticipate a second leaping upwards swing which caught the Canadian hockey star on the chin and sent him flying back. When Pietro rolled back to his feet he saw Ian forming a chi ball in his hand.

"Bowler Pitch!" yelled Ian throwing his projectile at Pietro.

"Stick Return!" hollered Pietro swinging his hockey stick at Ian's Bowler Pitch sending it back at Ian and nailing the British lad in the sternum with his own attack. Pietro then rushed at Ian in an attempt to follow up his counter, however Ian caught him off guard with something he had learned from his father.

"Manchester Black!" called out Ian as he spun around with his bat extended and nailed Pietro across the face making him fall back as Ian quickly followed up with a sweep.

"Wilfred, I must say to you comrade, you've trained your son quite well, I see a bright future for him," piped up Yosef. Wilfred merely grinned upon hearing Yosef's comment about Ian as he stayed focused on the battle that he was watching.

Pietro sprang back to his feet and saw Ian leap at him again with the Cricket Leap, Pietro stuck his hand out blocking the attack.

"Moose Head!" yelled Pietro as he promptly countered Ian's attack with a powerful head butt. Ian flew backwards but rolled to his feet quickly after hitting the ground and saw Pietro fire a Puck Shot at him which he negated with his Bowler Pitch. Pietro and Ian then charged at each other but the Canadian hockey player was caught off guard as Ian hit the ground and slid at him with his cricket bat sticking out.

"Cricket Slide!" yelled Ian as he smacked Pietro's knees with his bat making him fall to the ground. Pietro slowly got up as Ian lobbed another Bowler Pitch his way. Pietro used his stick return to smack the projectile back at Ian and the young British man returned it back at Pietro with his Cricket Swing and this time Pietro just parried the projectile.

"Hey kid, I admit, with the way you swing that cricket bat, you'd do well in my sport," remarked Pietro.

"I appreciate the compliment, however, I'll stick to cricket though," replied Ian.

Ian and Pietro lunged at each other yet again and started to trade blows back and forth with one another. Pietro threw a punch at Ian's face, Ian ducked under it and went for a punch to the stomach, Pietro blocked and tried to trip Ian with his stick again as Ian jumped up and smacked Pietro on the cheek with his cricket bat but Pietro then retaliated with a knee to the stomach then lifted Ian by the shirt and tossed him away. Ian slowly got back up as Pietro taunted him by doing a crotch chop. Ian leapt at Pietro and prepared to hit him with a flying kick. Pietro's body began to glow blue and right as Ian hit him, he would wind up regretting it due to Pietro unleashing a Super Art.

"Moose Gore!" shouted Pietro as he grabbed Ian and delivered ten head butts to him in rapid succession before smacking him away with his stick.

"Bloody hell, that was a painful attack, I can't be too hasty against him," said Ian as he got to one knee before getting fully up onto his feet. Pietro shrugged his shoulders and ran towards Ian and swung the stick at him again, Ian parried the attack and drove his cricket bat into Pietro's stomach making him gasp and clutch his stomach as Ian's body glowed blue for his own Super Art.

"Cricket Smash!" hollered Ian.

Ian leapt up and smacked Pietro on the head with his cricket bat and began to swing manically at him pelting him across his upper body with about twelve hits from his cricket bat before finishing off the Super Art with an upwards swing that decked Pietro across the chin and sent him flying away and crashing to the ground with a head.

"Wow, that looked quite painful right there," commented Hans.

"If I know Pietro though, he should be able to shrug that off rather easily," piped up Wilfred.

"I'm gonna be feeling that one for a while, I commend you for this fight, I'm having loads of fun," said Pietro.

At that moment, the sounds of scuffling elsewhere could be heard making the five warriors perk up and try to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from.

"It sounds like it's a few feet southeast of here, let's see what's going on!" exclaimed Yosef.

"Right behind you Colonel!" replied Ian as the five ran off to see what was going on. They saw a few civilians bodies lying about on the floor. Fortunately they were all only unconscious.

"Phew, thankfully none of them are dead," sighed Wilfred in relief.

"But who could have possibly done this?" inquired Ian.

"Whoever did is just a pussy who probably can't hold his own against real fighters like us," answered Pietro.

At that moment, the ground began to shake and at moment a large arm clotheslined Pietro from out of nowhere flooring him. He quickly scrambled over to the other four and as they turned around to see who the assailant was their mouths all went agape.

"No way...it can't be," gasped Yosef.

Standing before them was a large man with a black afro like hairstyle dressed in a pink tank top with black leopard spots on it in addition to a chain belt, pink jeans, and boots. He glowered menacingly at the five before him and said nothing as he towered over all of them.

"Hugo! How could you do something like this to these people?" asked Hans almost hysterically.

"Master Urien's orders, I must make people fear the Illuminati," answered Hugo in a robotic tone of voice.

"Master Urien? They abducted him and injected that mind control probe into him, Hugo would never join a psycho like that of his own accord!" exclaimed Ian.

"Hugo, you need to snap out of it, this isn't like you!" cried out Hans.

"My friend, I know you're angry about this, but words won't reach him right now, we have to take action!" shouted out Pietro as he fired forth a Puck Shot towards Hugo right as Ian threw out a Bowler Pitch. Hugo staggered a bit from the combined force of both projectiles but kept his composure and started to charge forward towards the five. They all ducked under a clothesline from Hugo as he turned around and prepared to attack again.

"Must exterminate annoyances," said Hugo.

Yosef and Wilfred ran at Hugo and both leapt into the air to attack him. Hugo grabbed the two older men after they struck him and smashed them together before slamming them down onto the ground. Hans ran behind Hugo and wrapped his arms around the larger man's torso as best as he could and delivered a German Suplex to him. Hugo got back up and grabbed Hans and leapt into the air spinning about a couple of times until he started to descend with Hans underneath him as he crashed on top of him with all his bulk. Hans groaned in pain at the end result of Hugo's Moonsault Press.

"Shit, this guy is built like a mountain, I don't know how we're gonna beat this giant," grumbled Pietro.

"We have to try anyways," said Ian as he slid at Hugo with a Cricket Slide, Hugo barely flinched and picked Ian up off the ground right as Pietro used his Stick Trip to make Hugo lose his balance. Ian broke free of his grasp just before Hugo fell to avoid being crushed. Hugo sat back up, grabbed Pietro by his jersey, and ran towards a building and smashed him against the wall with the force of his own body.

"I'd hate to say this, but I think it's best we retreat!" called out Yosef as he and Wilfred ran over to Ian and Pietro. Yosef charged and Hugo and tried to hit him with a Get On Your Face, however Hugo parried the blow and hoisted Yosef up ready to slam him. At that moment, Yosef pulled out a can of pepper spray he was carrying and sprayed Hugo in the face making him drop Yosef and stumble about blindly grunting in pain.

"Let's move now!" shouted Wilfred as the five warriors made a dash away from the giant.

"You cannot run forever, we will find you eventually!" roared Hugo still blinded from the pepper spray.

After a while of running, the five decided to set up camp at an oasis quite a few miles away from the village they were in.

"I can't believe this, we have to find a way to free Hugo," said Hans.

"The only we can do that is to find out how the intricacies of that mind control probe and figure out how to deactivate it," commented Yosef.

"There's gotta be someone who knows how to do that," chimed in Ian.

"My guess we'll find the answers once we finally meet up with Gill," added Wilfred.

"Well that fucking sucked, now we gotta worry about our friends being mind controlled too, I just hope no one else got caught," grumbled Pietro.

"Agreed my friend, I hope we find out how they all are too," added Hans.

Shanghai, China, 10:20 PM

Mel Masters, Kiyomi, Kojiro Hiyama, Sean Matsuda, Ibuki, and Makoto had all recently checked in at a local hotel. The six heroes had two rooms for three people each. Sean was staying with Ibuki and Makoto in his room while Mel decided to room with Kiyomi and Kojiro.

"Well, we'll rest up tonight, and then from there we'll meet up with Marcos and the others and investigate that Illuminati lab that's in Beijing tomorrow," said Mel.

"I wonder what we'll find over there, hopefully something that will be of use to us," chimed in Kiyomi.

"Even if we don't, we can always just destroy the lab afterwards if Urien is using it for his own dark deeds. That would put a crimp in his experiments for sure," remarked Kojiro.

"I do with agree with you on that one man, I'm sure Gill wouldn't be too pissed off if it meant hindering this brother's plans," replied Mel.

"At any rate, we'd be pretty ineffective if we decided to do this on little to no sleep, let's cut the idle chit chat and hit the hay," suggested Kojiro as he flopped down on one of the beds.

Mel and Kiyomi nodded and both did the same as Mel's turned the hotel's lamp off. In Sean's room, Sean, Makoto, and Ibuki were all discussing their plans for the next day as well.

"Man, infilitrating an Illuminati laboratory, this is going to be quite a task ahead of us," commented Makoto.

"While that is the case, it should be fun too, I could use the challenge since I am the grandmaster of my clan now after all," replied Ibuki.

"Grandmaster or not, even you need to get some sleep if we're to be effective at all in this mission," spoke Sean as he lay on his bed.

"I just hope you guys aren't gonna keep me up all night with 'training' if you know what I mean," remarked Makoto.

"While that is what we would do under normal circumstances we realize that will have to wait a while," said Sean.

"Yup, so you don't have to worry about losing sleep," chimed in Ibuki as she playfully pinched Makoto's cheek.

Just then, gunshots were heard as a spray of bullets littered shattered through the windows of the room and left bullet holes all over the place.

"Phew, thankfully these guys were poor shots," gasped Sean as he picked himself up off the ground after the gunfire ceased.

As Ibuki looked out the window she saw a couple of figures dart away and although they were far away, she was able to make the symbol of the Illuminati on their clothing.

"Looks like some of Urien's henchman, let's get going!" yelled Ibuki.

As Sean, Ibuki, and Makoto ran out of their hotel room, they saw Mel, Kiyomi, and Kojiro do the same.

"I take it we both have the same idea," chimed in Kiyomi.

"Yeah, nevertheless, we better get to chasing down whoever that was before they get too far away," suggested Mel.

Without any more talking the six warriors all ran down the stairs of the hotel and decided to chase after the assailants that attempted to assassinate them not too long ago.

Author's Note: I'm gonna end the chapter here, but pick up where we left off in the next chapter. I bet you guys didn't foresee Hugo being mind controlled by the Illuminati, but think about it, the first specimen they found was in Munich, which is where Hugo fights in Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact and 3rd Strike. Also last chapter I mentioned subject 821-715. Convert those numbers into letters. 8=H, 21=U, 7=G, and 15=O. That spells Hugo, anyways, he's not going to be the only mind controlled minion of the Illuminati now. Anyways, I'm off to go plan the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	17. Battle In The Moonlight

**Chapter 17: Battle in the Moonlight**

Shanghai, China, 10:30 PM

After gunshots had riddled their hotel rooms, Mel and company decided to chase down the ones that tried to assassinate them as they slept. The six warriors continued to run down the path they saw the gunmen run down figuring that they could eventually catch them.

"I swear, once I get my hands on those that tried to shoot us, they're gonna regret ever doing that to us!" exclaimed Makoto as she ran.

"Let's make sure we catch them first before we plan anything," replied Sean.

As they continued to run they soon the sound of another gunshot just north of them making them stop running to avoid being hit by any bullets that may have been aimed in their direction.

"Hey look up there on that balcony, I think we found our assailants!" shouted Kiyomi as she pointed to two cloaked figures looking down at the six fighters below them.

"Why don't you come down and face us!" called out Mel.

At that moment, the two figures removed their cloaks revealing a large muscular male and petite female figure, both were clothed in all black as they continued to gaze down at Mel's group.

"So you're those Illuminati folks that tried to kill us tonight!" shouted Ibuki.

"I am Jorge Manibag, this is my accomplice Noir Coeur, and those gunshots were merely a diversion," spoke Jorge.

"We wanted to lure you guys to us so we can capture you, those are orders from Master Urien," added Noir in her monotone voice.

"He wants to capture and only sent two of you, that's pretty stupid of him, don't you know you two are outnumbered?" asked Makoto.

"Still, they must be quite strong though, especially that big Filipino guy, I wouldn't underestimate them Makoto," whispered Ibuki.

Jorge cracked his knuckles as he snickered at the fighters while Noir simply stood there silent continuing to stare them down. Mel and company responded by getting into a combat pose.

"You're gonna regret messing with us baka!" shouted Kojiro.

"I'm not gay!" retorted Jorge.

"Jorge, that young man called you baka, not bakla," piped up Noir.

"Eh, what's that supposed to mean?" inquired Jorge.

"It's Japanese for idiot," answered Noir.

"Wait, he's calling me stupid! That's it, I'm gonna smash your skull!" roared Jorge.

"Can someone tell me what bakla means," whispered Kojiro to his companions.

"We have a lot of Filipinos in San Francisco, and from what they told me, that's Tagalog for gay," replied Mel.

"Oh, but any rate, let's kick their asses!" suggested Kojiro.

Jorge and Noir leapt down from the balcony and the fighters decided to split into two groups of three to take on their two assailants. Mel, Kiyomi, and Kojiro decided to take on Jorge, while Sean, Ibuki, and Makoto would deal with Noir. Jorge wasted no time charging that the three that stood before him as Mel shot forth a Hadoken. Jorge wound up colliding with the projectile and staggered back to see Kiyomi leap at him in an attempt to keep him on the defensive. Jorge raised his head upwards right as Kiyomi stuck out her foot and took her kick.

"Return Fire!" shouted Jorge as he grabbed Kiyomi by the leg and spun her around before slamming the young Chinese girl down back first.

Kojiro then rushed at Jorge and delivered a snap kick to Jorge's stomach which the muscular male parried the attack and tried to charge over Kojiro with his Locomotive attack however Kojiro leapt back and retaliated with one of his own special attacks.

"Zabimaru!" shouted Kojiro as a long snake like whip shot out from Kojiro's hand and struck Jorge sending him stumbling back into Mel who hastily delivered a sweep to Jorge sending him crashing to the ground.

Ibuki and Noir leapt at each other as Noir threw out a punch and Ibuki threw out a kick. The two wound up trading hits and falling back, Makoto then rushed at Noir with her Hayate which the French female promptly parried and then countered with her own attack.

"Shade Shroud," said Noir.

Noir spun Makoto around an kneed her in the back making Makoto arch back, Noir then placed her palm over Makoto's face and slammed her onto the ground. Sean fired out his own Hadoken at Noir making her throw out her own projectile attack.

"Dark Spark," said Noir.

A black bolt shaped projectile shot out of Noir's palms and both that and the Hadoken wound up negating each other. However Noir didn't anticipate Sean following up his Hadoken with his Sean Tackle as he grabbed Noir by the legs making her fall to the ground and punched her twice in the face. As Sean leapt off of Noir, Ibuki leapt into the air again and threw a couple of kunai towards the mind controlled Illuminati girl, Noir however rolled out of the way just before the blades hit her. Meanwhile, Jorge was still engaged in his own battle as well as Mel and Kiyomi both charged at the large man from opposite ends.

"Tornado!" shouted Mel.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" yelled Kiyomi.

Jorge jumped out of the way leaving the two to collide with one another and fly back, Kojiro leapt in the air and hit Jorge in the back with a kick and then followed it up with a hook punch to the sternum before chaining it into one of his other special attacks.

"Zangetsu!" shouted Kojiro.

Kojiro leapt upwards with his hand encased in blue blade shaped chi catching Jorge on the chin and sending him upwards with Kojiro. The Japanese otaku then flipped in the air and brought his hand down for a downwards chop with that same hand sending Jorge crashing to the ground. Jorge rolled back to his feet and as Kojiro descended he grabbed the otaku who struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Filipino Facebreaker!" roared Jorge nailing Kojiro with two head butts and then slamming Kojiro face first onto the ground.

"Shoryuken!" yelled Mel as he ran behind Jorge and ascended with a flaming uppercut that hit Jorge three times and sent him flying back into Kiyomi who spun upwards with her legs out and juggled the Filipino male with her Tensho Kyaku. Back at Noir's brawl, Ibuki slid on the ground towards Noir trying to catch her with a Kubi Ori, however Noir flipped away from Ibuki and retaliated with her own attack.

"Shadow Slice," spoke Noir as she leapt forwards spinning like a wheel and hit Ibuki with a downwards chop to the face and followed it up with an upwards chop sending Ibuki flying back.

"Tsurugi!" called out Makoto as she leapt into the air and descended upon Noir with a hard crescent kick sending Noir crashing to the ground. Noir sprang back to her feet and saw Makoto dash towards her.

"Shadow Dash," said Noir as she dashed forward and disappeared in blur, she reappeared behind Makoto and as the Japanese girl turned around to see what was behind her, Noir delivered a quick sweep knocking Makoto down.

"Hien!" called out Ibuki as she leapt into the air and delivered two powerful kicks right to Noir's face before flipping away from her, Noir dashed at Ibuki as she descended and hit her with a back fist to the face before flipping Ibuki over her shoulder and throwing her to the ground. Noir then leapt up into the air while Ibuki was still on the ground.

"Black Needle," said Noir as she dove down with one leg jutting out aiming for Ibuki's sternum, Sean dashed over to his girlfriend and intercepted Noir with of his attacks.

"Cold Dragon Smash!" yelled Sean.

Sean leapt up with his fists encased in icy chi decking Noir which also encased her in ice, Sean then did a double axe handle punch sending Noir crashing down to the ground breaking the ice around as she stood up shivering.

"Bop Bag!" called out Jorge as he stomped on Mel's foot and punched him, Mel swayed back up after the first punch and Jorge nailed him with a another hard punch this time letting Mel fall to the ground. As Jorge prepared to stomp on the young master of Ansatsuken, Kojiro ran over to him and released one of his own attacks.

"Benihime!" hollered Kojiro as a blood red mist shield spurted out disorienting Jorge and when he looked back down Mel and Kojiro weren't there any more. Unbeknownst to Jorge, Kojiro reappeared in midair and was ready to capitialize on Jorge's confusion.

"Suzumebachi!" shouted Kojiro as he dove down at a diagonal arc spinning like a drill. Kojiro came down feet first with a hard force right onto Jorge's back that made him stumble into Mel who launched his own attack into the Filipino brawler.

"Springboard 1080!" yelled Mel.

Mel kicked Jorge up into the air and then leapt up after him and spun around three times riddling Jorge with six swift kicks, Jorge fell to the ground with a thud but wasted no time getting back to his feet.

"Hazanshu!" yelled Kiyomi as she spun towards Jorge in an attempt to hit him with a split kick, Jorge parried Kiyomi's attack and promptly grabbed her.

"Running Powerslam!" shouted Jorge.

Lifting Kiyomi into the air, Jorge ran a few feet with her and then dove forward slamming the young Chinese girl back first onto the ground.

"Tatsumakisenpuukyaku!" shouted Sean as he spun forward with his foot jutting out in an attempt to hit Noir, the French woman parried all of Sean's strikes and promptly kneed him in the stomach before slamming him down with her Shade Shroud attack.

"Hey, get off my boyfriend!" yelled Ibuki as she dashed at Noir and threw a palm strike at her, Noir tilted her head back from the attack but then Ibuki followed up with her Tsumuji nailing Noir with two mid level kicks before sending her to the ground with a sweep. Noir quickly scrambled back to her feet and did her Shadow Dash, appearing behind Ibuki she nailed the ninja girl in the back with an elbow and then followed it up with her Dark Spark sending an electrified Ibuki flying back. Sean leapt back in with his Ryubi Kyaku nailing Noir on the head with an overhead kick and Makoto quickly rushed in as Noir was dazed.

"Oroshi!" screamed Makoto as she did a powerful overhead karate chop and floored Noir.

"Locomotive!" roared Jorge as he charged head first into Kojiro before tackling him to the ground and then punching him a few times.

"Jackknife Drop!" yelled Mel as he leapt into the air and then darted downwards with both feet aimed at Jorge's head. Jorge took the hit and retailiated with his Return Fire technique. Kiyomi soon rushed in and stated to pelt Jorge with her Hyakuretsu Kyaku. Jorge felt himself get riddled by the blur of Kiyomi's lightning fast legs.

"Kikoken!" shouted Kiyomi thrusting her palms forward and released a blue ball of energy towards Jorge who parried the attack and quickly grabbed Kiyomi and decked once again with his Filipino Facebreaker. Kojiro quickly scrambled up to his feet and threw out his Zabimaru again whipping Jorge in the back.

"Nakakainis maliit na maninira! (Annoying little pest!)" shouted Jorge as he charged at Kojiro and attempted to clothesline him, Kojiro ducked under the attack and quickly had an answer for Jorge's maneuver.

"Wabisuke!" yelled Kojiro as he flipped over Jorge's head and came down kicking him in the back of the knees making him kneel down then pushed his head down and delivered a swift kick to the face causing Jorge to crash to the ground. Kojiro then taunted the Filipino brawler with an Akanbe face.

"Jorge, we're expending too much energy fighting them, let's quickly end this," spoke Noir to her comrade.

"With great pleasure!" exclaimed Jorge.

"Darkness Bomb," spoke Noir as she unleashed one of her Super Arts.

A shadowy circle appeared below Ibuki, Makoto, and Sean and they soon found themselves trapped in a black semisphere of shadow chi, the three were soon hit numerous times by an unknown force and then Noir thrusted her palms forward making the semisphere explode as the three fighters flew backwards.

"Subjects immobilized," spoke Noir in her monotone voice.

"I don't think so, Kasumi Suzaku!" shouted Ibuki as she leapt in the air and started a mulitude of kunai down at Noir who leapt back to avoid the rain of ninja blades coming down at her. Sean then rushed in and hit Noir in the gut with a punch and followed through with his own Super Art.

"Frigid Shoryu Cannon!" hollered Sean as his frozen energy formed around Sean's fists as he hit Noir with a Shoryuken then followed it up with and even longer Shoryuken that nailed Noir multiple times before he sent her crashing to the floor again with another double axe handled punch.

"I'm done playing with you little kids, now I end this!" bellowed Jorge as he charged at Kojiro who merely smirked at him ready to release his Super Art.

"Suzumushi!" yelled Kojiro as he smacked the ground hard causing a shockwave around him. Since Jorge was in the vicinity of it he found himself immobilized by the shockwave. Chi taking the shape of little needles began to form around Kojiro's arms as the thrusted them forward in an X motion and all the little needles riddled Jorge with numerous hits making him fall to the ground.

"These guys are mostly all talk, they've got some skills though, but the numbers game caught up to them," said Mel.

"Got that right," replied Kiyomi before she felt a sharp prick in her neck and then as the others looked at her, they realized that she had been nailed with a tranquilizer as some other Illuminati members appeared in a chopper.

"Secure Noir and Jorge and capture the others!" yelled one of the members.

"I suggest we scram outta here fast!" exclaimed Ibuki.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" replied Makoto.

Mel scooped up Kiyomi and began to take off running with the others as the chopper took to the skies again and began to chase after them.

"I hope we can lose these guys quickly," commented Kojiro.

"I'll throw them off our tracks," replied Ibuki as she threw a smoke bomb down to disorient the Illuminati members and when the smoke finally cleared, they were all out of sight.

"Shit we lost them!" grumbled Jorge from the chopper.

"Are you serious, argh, these fighters are annoying! Perhaps I underestimated them. When Octavio and Seth get back from their business, I'll send them out with you to make a capture attempt again," answered Urien.

"Affirmative Master Urien," said Noir and Jorge in unison.

"Return to headquarters now, I do require your assistance for other jobs as well!" ordered Urien before hanging up communications.

"I can't belive that kid thinks I'm a baka, I'm not stupid or gay, Octavio probably sleeps in bunny pajamas while cuddling up with teddy bears," grumbled Jorge to himself as Noir paid no attention while the chopper flew off towards the Illuminati headquarters

In a hidden alcove that the fighters had found, they all decided to lay low until they were sure the Illuminati members were gone.

"Those rotten little pricks, but then again I kind of expected this," grumbled Sean.

"At least we were able to get away unharmed for the most part," replied Mel as he gazed at Kiyomi who was out from the effects of the tranquilizer.

"Hey Mel, put her behind me, I can probably heal her. The thing is I have to aim this thing at myself so it'll only work on others if they're directly behind me," called out Kojiro.

"Ok...if you insist," said Mel resting Kiyomi behind Kojiro.

"Minazuki!" called out Kojiro.

Green blade shaped chi formed in Kojiro's right hand and he brought his hand back stabbing himself with the chi and also hitting Kiyomi with it. Kojiro found his injuries he suffered from the fight healed and suddenly, Kiyomi also awoke.

"What the...where's Jorge and Noir?" asked Kiyomi.

"They tried to capture us, we barely escaped. However I'm sure they'll come for us again," answered Makoto.

"We should stay here for the night, we still have to meet up with Marcos and the others tomorrow, so let's try and rest as well," suggested Mel.

The other five nodded in agreement and in a few minutes, they were all fast asleep.

Author's Note: I'll close this chapter off here, next chapter we'll of course what's going on with some of the other heroes and maybe villains as well. Also on a side note, the akanbe that Kojiro taunts Jorge with is a typical anime taunt, it's where you pull your lower eyelid down expose the red and stick your tongue out, it's usually accompanied by the sound "Beh-dah!" Also if you watch the anime Bleach you'll know where I got the names for Kojiro's moveset, from the Soul Reaper weapons. At any rate, here's the translations of what they mean.

Zabimaru = Snake Tail

Zangetsu = Cutting Moon

Benihime = Crimson Princess

Suzumebachi = Hornet

Wabisuke = The Apologizer

Suzumushi = Pure Insects

Minazuki = Purify The Flesh

And so I'm off to work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	18. Clash in Korea

**Chapter 18: Clash in Korea**

Seoul, South Korea, 1:00 PM

In the capital city of South Korea, Aki Touma led her companions towards her home. For a famous musician, it was a humble home with a good sized lawn that led to a rather big home that looked like it could accomadate a good amount of people, however, it still didn't appear to be too luxurious.

"This is a nice place you live in, although I will admit I thought it would be a lot more grandoise," commented Frederick.

"I'd rather use that money towards more important things. Plus I figured the more humble the house is, the more difficult it would be for stalkers to track me down," responded Aki.

"Makes perfect sense though," said Chela.

"Kinda makes me wish some other musicians would take notes on this," added Brock.

"Anyways, let's take care of what we need to," suggested Sano.

The other five heroes nodded and walked towards the house. At that moment, an older gray haired Japanese male walked out wearing a dark blue jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, blue pants, and a pair of white tabi. He put on a pair of sandals as he exited and smiled upon seeing the group walk towards the house.

"Oto-san!" called out Aki to the man.

"Ah, Aki, welcome home, I heard great things about your concert," replied Aki's father Hironobu.

"Yeah, I had fun there getting to meet all those different musicians, even got to make a few new friends," responded Aki.

"I see that you brought them along with you," said a short dark haired woman dressed in a black shirt along with black pants and stocking feet. It was Aki's mother Ji Sook.

"Please make yourselves at home while you're here," chimed in Hironobu.

"I have to ask, has anything out of the ordinary over the past few days?" inquired Sano.

"Not that we know of, why do you ask?" responded Ji Sook.

"It's just that there's been a bunch of crazy stuff going on around the world and because of it we decided to accompany Aki to see if anything occurred over here," answered Rocky.

"He's right you know, Attacks on various cities around the world, disappearances and deaths in those places in those places as well. We better stay alert," spoke up a younger male with a black comb over hairstyle wearing a white and red windbreaker jacket along with a pair of dark blue jeans and white tabi as well. He was Aki's younger brother Park.

"Park, you know something about this?" asked Aki.

"Not really, but I wouldn't be surprised if they came after you soon since I know four of you fought in that tournament two years ago," answered Park.

"I know, they already went looking for me in my home country. Luckily my mentor was there to give them a good thrashing," chimed in Brock.

"It's only a matter of time before they come here looking for you Aki, I suggest we get moving soon," piped up Chela.

"I suppose so, but you know, I feel a little rusty since I haven't fought anyone in a while and my injury prevented me from fighting alongside you guys in that tournament, will one of you face me in battle so I can see what I may need work on?" asked Aki.

"Sure thing lovely wahine, I feel the same way as you," commented Rocky as he stepped forward while the other four along with Aki's family decided to watch on.

"All right then, let's dance!" exclaimed Aki.

"I'll be careful not to bruise that pretty okole of yours," remarked Rocky.

"You're not talking about my ass are you," said Aki a bit annoyed.

"Indeed I am," replied Rocky.

"Psst, hey Sano, Aki does have a nice okole doesn't she," whispered Frederick to the Bushinryuu ninja, Sano merely nodded affirming he agreed with Frederick's comment.

"However I have to say that the title for best one still goes to Kiyomi's mom, although she's not bad in that department either," added Frederick.

"While I agree, just make sure you don't say anything like that in front of Mel," replied Brock.

Aki charged at Rocky who merely stood his ground. As the young female hip hop star threw out a punch to Rocky's gut, the Hawaiian sumo parried the attack and retaliated with a palm strike that Aki quickly rolled away from and then swung a roundhouse at Rocky who the kick head on.

"Super Shooter!" called out Aki as two gun shaped chi objects materialized in her hands and both guns shot out bullets of pure chi that nailed Rocky in the chest sending him staggering backwards. Aki then rushed forward to try and capitalize on the momentum she had, but Rocky had a move up his sleeve as well.

"Quake and Shake!" yelled Rocky as he leapt into the air and came down with thundering force that a shockwave rippled through the ground and since Aki was in the vicinity of it, she found herself losing her footing and Rocky promptly captialized on the attack.

"Stone Palms!" shouted Rocky as he thrust one palm hard into Aki's stomach and then followed it up with another palm to the young woman's chin making her fly into the air and hit the ground hard.

"Heh, that's not bad there friend," commented Aki as she stood back up. Rocky merely smirked back as he ran at Aki and threw out a chop to her chest, Aki parried the blow and retaliated with her own special attack.

"8:45 Heaven!" called out Aki as she delivered a double kick to Rocky's chin sending him skywards. Aki then leapt up after Rocky, spun around to his back and delivered a downwards kick to the sumo wrestler's back sending him crashing to the ground. Rocky got back to his feet.

"Boys Are Runnin!" hollered Aki as she spun forward and then leapt at Rocky with a corkscrew spin and attempted to ram Rocky head on however her attack was parried and Rocky grabbed Aki in a bear hug.

"Stone Head!" shouted Rocky as he held his grip on Aki and nailed her with three headbutts in succession before tossing her to the ground.

"Dios mio, this is quite a match between of them," piped up Chela.

"Seeing them fight makes me confident that they'll be valuable allies in our struggle against evil," said Sano.

"You hear that Aki, our friends and your ohana are enjoying this, let's not disappoint them," spoke Rocky.

"What's an ohana?" inquired Aki.

"It means family," informed Rocky.

"You better believe I won't disappoint my ohana!" retorted Aki as her and Rocky charged at one another once again. Aki threw another Super Shooter, however Rocky parried the projectiles and continued to charge at her.

"Battering Ram!" called out Rocky as he shoulder tackled Aki to the ground and then followed with a quick stomp making Aki gasp for air as she slowly got back up. Rocky threw out another Stone Palms attack as Aki was getting back up, but the lovely singer quickly parried the blows and retaliated with her own attack.

"Asterisk!" shouted Aki as an asterisk shaped barrier shot out in multiple directions pushing Rocky away from her and allowing Aki some breathing room. Aki then charged at Rocky while he was still staggering back and kicked the roly poly man in the stomach following it up with an elbow to the face and then chained the elbow into Boys Are Runnin sending the Hawaiian man crashing to the floor.

Rocky quickly rolled back to his feet and saw Aki leap into the air and throw out a flying kick towards him, Rocky stuck out a downwards chop and the two warriors wound up trading hits and stumbling back from one another. Rocky leapt into the air for another Quake and Shake but Aki leapt up to avoid the shockwave and then unleashed yet another one of her attacks.

"Battle Cry!" called out Aki as a sword of pure chi formed in her hand and she struck Rocky with a downward slash from the chi blade as a second sword formed in her other hand and she spun around in a propeller motion hitting Rocky with the dual swords sending him flying back yet again. Rocky stood back up and as Aki leapt towards Rocky with a flying fist, Rocky parried the blow as Aki went for an 8:45 Heaven only to have her attack snuffed out as Rocky grabbed Aki in a bear hug.

"Steamroller!" called out Rocky as he ran forward still clutching to Aki and did a leaping dive forward placing Aki under him and then brought his bulk down on her and rolled off of Aki making her gasp for air.

"Ow, she's gonna be feeling that in the morning," remarked Frederick.

"She's probably feeling it right now," replied Brock.

"Was that too much for you?" inquired Rocky.

"No way, not by a long shot!" retorted Aki as she charged at Rocky once again. Rocky took his stand as he saw Aki rush at him, Aki threw out an elbow to the face as Rocky parried the attack and retaliated with a palm strike. However, that was also parried as Aki promptly kneed Rocky in the gut making him double over and her body glowed blue indicating a Super Art.

"Kokoro Odoru!" hollered Aki.

Aki charged at Rocky elbowing him in the stomach and following suit with a pinwheel kick across the head chaining that into a series of hook punches across Rocky's face and body and then brandished her chi swords again and finished it off with a spinning propeller strike knocking Rocky to the ground.

"Quite a lovely dance, wasn't it?" taunted Aki.

"That it was you lovely wahine, however, it will take a lot more to keep this sumo down," replied Rocky as he slowly stood up. Aki fired her Super Shooter at Rocky who blocked the attacks as he got up, Aki then spun towards Rocky with Boys are Runnin and as Rocky parried the attack he delivered a palm strike to Aki's sternum and followed it up with his own Super Art.

"Rock Slide!" shouted Rocky.

Rocky smacked Aki with eight rapid fire palm strikes to the chest and then rolled into a ball and bowled over Aki knocking her to the ground and then leapt onto Aki and sat on her.

"That looks quite painful," gasped Chela.

"Just be glad he didn't break wind, that would be adding insult to injury," stated Frederick.

At that moment, Park's cell phone beeped indicating he had a text message. As Aki's younger brother read the text message, his eyes widened in shock.

"Something happen son?" asked Hironobu.

"One of my friends just told me Osan Air Base was attacked by some group, leading them was a woman with a glowing purple eye," informed Park.

"What was that?" asked Aki as her and Rocky halted their sparring session to hear what Park had to say.

"That has to be Illuminati, we better get over there and see if we can possibly put a stop to anything going on over there!" exclaimed Rocky.

"I'm with Rocky on this one, I get this weird feeling they will attack again soon. Might as well nip their plans in the bud though," piped up Sano.

"Aki, you and your friends be careful out there, we love you," called out Ji Sook as she hugged her daughter.

Aki nodded to her family and waved goodbye to them as her and other five warriors with her ran off towards Osan Air Base to see if they could intercept an Illuminati attack and reduce any damage around South Korea.

Athens, Greece, 10:20 PM

At a Greek hotel, Unoka Muir, Skye Hawk, and Ezinma Blue all decided to take a break from their travelling for the day and rest for another day's worth of travelling to rendezvous with their friends and avoid Urien's troops. The three conversed with one another as they got off the elevator and walked towards their room.

"We've been lucky to avoid being found by anyone thus far," said Skye.

"That's for sure, I'm still surprised however that we haven't run across any of our friends though," chimed in Unoka.

"We'll come across them soon, I can feel it," stated Ezinma.

At that moment, another door creaked open and out stepped a blue haired woman in a long lavender nightgown as Unoka and Skye turned to see who walked out, their eyes lit up as they immediately recognized the person they saw.

"Isabella!" exclaimed Unoka and Skye in unison.

"What the, Unoka! Skye! I knew we would run across each other at some point since the both of us are on the same mission," said Isabella.

"I sense strong spiritual power inside your body, you're possessed by a spirit are you not?" inquired Ezinma

"Yes Ezinma Blue, I am possessed by the spirit of Rose. If you're wondering how I know who you are. I've many stories of you and your ability to communicate with the dead. You will be a valuable ally to us due to that," answered Isabella.

"Hey Isabella, who are you talking to?" inquired another female's voice as she poked her head out of Isabella's room along with a muscular blonde haired male wearing a pair of striped beach shorts.

"Leonora, Abel, I'd like to introduce you to my friends from the tournament, Unoka Muir and Skye Hawk, and our new friend, Ezinma Blue," spoke Isabella.

"A pleasure to meet you guys," said Unoka as he shook hands with Leonora and Abel.

"The pleasure is all ours," replied Abel

"How did you meet up with these two?" asked Skye.

"Leonora is also from Italy and helped me face off against Illuminati members attacking my hometown. We met Abel while journeying through Germany and joined forces with him," answered Isabella.

"Someone I fought when S.I.N. was still running rampant is working with the Illuminati now, I must do what I have to in order to make sure he remains gone for good this time," remarked Abel.

At that moment a spiritual cloud materialized in front of Ezinma and the others and began to take form after the cloud split into two. Ryu and Gouken's spirits then floated before the heroes as Leonora and Abel stood agape and seeing the spirits.

"Ryu, Gouken, is something going on? Or are you here to say hi to Rose?" asked Ezinma.

"While I wish the latter was true, it isn't. The Illuminati attacked Kenya recently," informed Ryu.

"Kenya! That can't be! Are my wife and sister alive and well?" gasped Unoka with concern in his voice.

"Yes they are still alive, your wife is fine, your sister protected her from any harm and fought valiantly," answered Gouken.

"Phew, that's a relief," sighed Unoka.

"But what of Elena?" inquired Skye.

"Although Elena is still among the living, I'm afraid her fate is unknown, I fear the worst, the Illuminati may have taken her, but I cannot be certain," spoke Rose's soul through Isabella's body.

"Sacre bleu! That's horrible, if that is the case we need to save her!" exclaimed Abel.

"Oh you better believe I'm gonna save my sister under any circumstance! She's done so much for me, it's time I pay back the favor!" added Unoka.

"It's good to see you're remaining strong in spirit Unoka, just tread carefully, we don't need you falling into Urien's clutches either," warned Ryu as him and Gouken's spirits faded from sight. Unoka went into his room to call his wife as the others all stood in the hall wondering about Elena's fate.

Author's Note: Another chapter down, things have been quite chaotic on my side, but fun in some cases, just recently celebrated two years with my girlfriend and I'm happy about that, I've also been enjoying Marvel vs Capcom 3 a lot. My team is Viewtiful Joe, Amaterasu, and Spider Man. Anyways here's some info for you all. Aki's father is named after Japanese singer Hironobu Kageyama who is known as the king of anime and tokusatsu songs, he's done songs for Dragonball Z, Saint Seiya, and many of the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series. Aki's mother is named after one of the members of a fairly new Korean pop group Rainbow, I have two of their singles on my iPod. Her brother is named after K-pop star Park Myung Soo whose music I also listen to. All of Aki's moves are titles of Japanese or Korean hip hop songs as well.

Super Shooter-Sung by the Japanese group Rip Slyme, was the opening theme for the Gantz anime.

8:45 Heaven-A song by Korean hip hop artist Drunken Tiger.

Boys Are Runnin-A song by Japanese hip hop group nobodyknows+, it's off of their album vulgarhythm.

Asterisk-Sung by the Japanese rap/rock group Orange Range, was the first opening theme for Bleach.

Battle Cry-A song by the late Japanese artist Nujabes, was the opening theme for Samurai Champloo, one of my favorite anime series.

Kokoro Odoru (Dancing Heart)- Another nobodyknows+ song, their first breakout hit, was the second closing theme for SD Gundam Force.

And just so you know, yes, Osan is a real Air Force base in South Korea, I haven't been there but I know about it. So I'm off to work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	19. Out of the Frying Pan

**Chapter 19: Out of the Frying Pan**

Dublin, Ireland, 12:00 AM

The sound of a toilet flushing was audible as Gyorgy Kaminski walked out of the restroom of the place he was staying and slowly walked over to his empty sleeping bag. He let out a low sigh as he lie back down and tried to drift off to sleep. A friend of Vicki's was on assignment in Ireland and agreed to let Vicki and her friends stay with them for the night.

"Everyone's been so generous to me as of late. No one judged me back when I was Oblique, Datta even agreed to take me in so I could start over anew. I know I won't be able to pay him back for all that's been done right away, but I do intend to fight valiantly to protect these people from harm. It's the least I can do for now," thought Gyorgy to himself.

As Gyorgy turned around he saw a shadowy figure and upon being spotted, the figure leapt away as Gyorgy sprang up and ran over to the window to try and get a better glimpse of the person snooping on him and his friends.

"I better go see what that was about," said Gyorgy to himself as he put on his shoes and ran out the door. After running a few feet, Gyorgy felt a shap kick to the back and stumbled forward. As he rolled around to see where the attack came from, a slim figure stood over him. The blonde haired man was clothed in all purple wore a metal mask with blood red teardrops painted underneath the eyelids and also wore a metal claw over his right hand.

"Are you the one that was spying on us you Halloween freak?" asked Gyorgy.

"You have some nerve calling me a freak when you were once a mutated atrocity yourself," replied Octavio.

"I don't what you were intending to do to my friends but I'm gonna nip that in the bud right now," said Gyorgy as he stood back up glaring angrily at Octavio.

"I was looking forward to seeing some bloodshed tonight, I suppose yours will suffice," stated Octavio as he promptly leapt into the air and slashed at Gyorgy who leapt back narrowly avoiding the Spaniard's claw. Gyorgy then lunged foward and threw out a left cross to Octavio's ribs, Octavio parried the attack and wrapped his hands around Gyorgy's waist and delivered a suplex to the Russian. Gyorgy quickly sprang to his feet to see Octavio leap off of a wall and fly towards him with his claw jutting out. Gyorgy dove back down to the ground to avoid the strike and Octavio zoomed past him, Gyorgy stood back up and rushed towards Octavio with a move of his own.

"Murderer's Choke!" shouted Gyorgy.

Gyorgy wrapped his right arm around Octavio's neck while pushing his head with his left hand and after a few seconds of choking him, swept the Spanish fighter to the ground. Gyorgy then tried to stomp Octavio on the chest while he was still down, however, Octavio rolled out of the way and then quickly got back to his feet. Octavio then slashed at Gyorgy again, who narrowly dodged the claw and threw out a hook punch to Octavio's face, Octavio staggered back a bit although Gyorgy could feel a slight stinging coursing through his hand from punching Octavio's mask.

"Don't think that mask will protect you for too long," commented Gyorgy.

"I'm not worried in the least bit about you, it will only be a matter of time before you're put to sleep you mangy hound," retorted Octavio.

Gyorgy rushed at Octavio and threw out a lunging kick to Octavio's ribs, Octavio parried the attack and countered with one of his own special attacks.

"Rolling Crystal Flash!" shouted Octavio.

Octavio rolled forward decking Gyorgy roughly about four times before striking Gyorgy in the middle of the chest with his claw which left a few tear marks in his shirt. Octavio then leapt off of another wall and leapt at Gyorgy with his Sky High Claw yet again, however Gyorgy retaliated with his own medicine.

"Bullet of Regret!" called out Gyorgy.

Gyorgy brought his hand forward with his finger pointing out in a gun like motion as a silver bullet projectile shot from his finger and nailed Octavio in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Gyorgy fired off another one as Octavio got up, however, the Spaniard did a back flip effectively dodging the Russian's projectile. Gyorgy dashed at Octavio yet again and attempted to grab him, Octavio broke free of Gyorgy's grasp and slashed at the Russian nailing him across the left cheek. Gyorgy stumbled back wincing in pain as he could feel blood start to flow from where he was struck. Octavio rolled at Gyorgy with another Rolling Crystal Flash, Gyorgy dodged the attack this time and grabbed Octavio yet again.

"Prisoner Detainment!" shouted Gyorgy.

Gyorgy slammed Octavio down face first and then pinned his hands to the ground with his feet and promptly slammed the side of Octavio's head to the canvas three times before dismounting the Spaniard.

"Now stay down!" yelled Gyorgy.

Octavio kipped up and as Gyorgy threw out a roundhouse to Octavio's abdomen, Octavio parried the attack and countered with his own.

"Scarlet Terror!" hollered Octavio as he flipped forward striking Gyorgy across the chin with a double flip kick causing him to fly back and land hard on his back. As Gyorgy started to rise again, Octavio bounced off the wall again and went for his Izuna Drop.

"Saint's Ascension!" roared Gyorgy as he spiraled into the air diagonally with his palms streched out and successfully decked Octavio in the sternum with a double palm strike snuffing out Octavio's attack and sending him falling to the ground and landing back first with a thud.

"Quite a lot of fight in you, maybe spilling your blood won't be a total loss after all," remarked Octavio as he saw Gyorgy charge at him in an attempt grab him with either a Murderer's Choke or Prisoner Detainment, Octavio flipped away and then threw out a kick that hit Gyorgy on his side making him flinch a bit and then Octavio followed it up with a claw slash to the chest ripping Gyorgy's shirt again and causing him to bleed from there too. As Gyorgy staggered back Octavio leapt off the wall and glowed yellow and spun forward with an EX Sky High Claw which nailed Gyorgy across the face and made Gyorgy fall to the ground yet again.

"This guys bouncing around all over the place like a crackhead, I gotta find a way to keep him grounded," grumbled Gyorgy to himself as he got to a knee.

As Gyorgy looked up he saw Octavio leaping at him again ready to drive his claw into the Russian man's flesh again, Gyorgy quickly countered with his Saint's Ascension which snuffed out Octavio's attempted attack. Gyorgy leapt at Octavio while he was getting up and threw out a double axe handled punch. Octavio parried Gyorgy's strike and his body glowed blue as he prepared to unleash a Super Art.

"Scarlet Horror!" yelled Octavio.

Octavio started flipping forward with numerous Scarlet Terror attacks nailing Gyorgy multiple times, after about four Scarlet Terrors, Gyorgy flew into the air and Octavio jumped up after him and slammed him with his Izuna Drop attack bringing Gyorgy down hard on his upper back. Gyorgy groaned in pain upon hitting the ground. Still, the former convict slowly began to rise again as Octavio sighed in disbelief.

"Why won't you just play dead for me?" groaned Octavio.

Gyorgy merely said nothing as he finally got to his feet, he wiped away some of the blood from his cheeks and his body began to glow blue signifying a Super Art was on its way.

"Iron Wall!" yelled Gyorgy.

Gyorgy's skin became encased in a metallic substance as he charged at Octavio with a mighty roar. Octavio threw out another Rolling Crystal Flash, however, Gyorgy merely shrugged it off as he nailed Octavio hard with a clothesline that promptly floored him. Gyorgy then picked Octavio up and threw him against a wall with such force that Octavio's claw was jarred loose from his hand Gyorgy used his opportunity to start laying into the Spaniard with numerous kicks and punches to various parts of his body. He even managed to shatter Octavio's mask just as his Super Art wore off. Octavio kicked him away and then promptly threw out a smoke bomb disorienting Gyorgy and making him cough.

"I'll be back for you later, and next time, the outcome will be different, mark my words!" shouted Octavio's voice. As the smoke cleared, Gyorgy looked around to see if Octavio was anywhere nearby, but the Spanish fighter was long gone.

"What a coward," grumbled Gyorgy as he turned around to head back to the house. Just then, Amy, Datta, Vicki, and Wagner all ran out to see a banged up Gyorgy walking towards them.

"What happened to you?" inquired Amy.

"Someone was spying on us and so I chased after him, needless to say, we had a little scuffle," answered Gyorgy.

"So where did the culprit get off to?" asked Vicki.

"He managed to escape, and no doubt about it, he was one of Urien's henchmen. I'm unable to tell where he ran off to though," chimed in Datta.

"Damn it, you should have woke us up too man. No need to shoulder this responsibility all on your own," said Wagner.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but I figured I could take the guy, didn't know he'd be so strong," responded Gyorgy.

"At least you're alive though, but you're bleeding badly," stated Vicki.

"Indeed those wounds could get infected if not treated soon," added Wagner.

"Yes, let's get back to the house to get you patched up," suggested Datta.

The others nodded to show they agreed with Datta and escorted Gyorgy back to the house to treat the wound he sustained during him and Octavio's battle.

Detroit, Michigan, 10:30 PM

Alex, Delmar Langston, Xavier Jackson, Q, Crimson Viper, and El Fuerte had all arrived at an abandoned automobile plant. When Q had spotted someone with an Illuminati mark on his clothing, the six decided to follow his actions and see if there was a base of operations something in the Motor City. Eventually, they found themselves being led to where they were now.

"Makes sense that they'd station something here, this plant's been shut down for years to my knowledge," commented Q.

"Well then, it looks like we might be able to dismantle a base of operations on our journey. Sounds fun to me," remarked Xavier.

"Still, we should be careful nonetheless, they could have an ambush set up for us," said Alex.

"True, we'll sneak in there quietly and not make a commotion right off the bat," added Delmar.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, now let's go," said C. Viper as they all slowly snuck towards the abandoned plant being wary of any traps that the Illuminati might have set to keep infiltrators out.

"It's rather quiet here," whispered Delmar.

"Yeah, a little too quiet, I don't like this," responded Alex, also whispering as they continued to sneak through the plant.

At that moment, the sound of a car's motor starting became audible to the heroes and from out of nowhere, a vehicle went careening at them. Alex and company quickly dove out of the way as the car crashed into a wall.

"What the matter with that hombre loco?" asked El Fuerte.

"It's obvious they want us intruders eliminated," answered Xavier.

At that moment a oddly shaped adhesive pod shot out of nowhere and adhered itself to El Fuerte and delivered a high powered electric shock to the luchador which made him pass out.

"Where are you, show yourselves!" called out Q.

"So much for sneaking around," grumbled C. Viper.

"They already know we're here, no point in that anymore," stated Delmar.

"Nichiirin Shyou!" shouted a voice as a yellow orb flew towards the heroes, Q parried the projectile and immediately a sinister laughter became audible throughout the plant.

"It can't be, I thought he was disposed of years ago!" gasped C. Viper.

"Oh how wrong you are," spoke the voice as the being teleported into the room and the heroes found themselves facing a tall blue skinned creature with a strange orb in its abdomen.

"Seth, I can't believe it," said C. Viper.

"Wasn't this guy the head of S.I.N. I thought that organization was brought down years ago," commented Alex.

"It was, but the Illuminati has given me new life, and with it, I do intend to help Urien bring this world to its knees," answered Seth.

At that moment, another group of Illuminati members and some monitor cyborgs emerged from the shadows and proceeded to surround the heroes.

"You guys take care of the small fry, the blueberry butthole is mine!" shouted C. Viper.

With that, Alex and Delmar rushed at the cyborgs while Q and Xavier stayed back to protect the still unconscious El Fuerte and fight off the weaker grunts.

"Burning Kick!" shouted C. Viper as she leapt forward with flames surrounding her boots and threw out a kick to Seth, the blue creature parried the attack and retaliated with an attack of his own.

"Tornado Hook!" shouted Seth as he spun forward nailing C. Viper with three hard hook punches which sent her spiraling back.

"Hey Alex, didn't Necro used to use that move?" asked Delmar as he hit one of the monitor cyborgs with a Full Nelson Drop.

"He did, but from what I've been told, Seth would assimilate combatants moves into his data, he probably got some new data since being reactivated," answered Alex as sent another cyborg flying into the wrecked car with his Slash Elbow.

"Grr, I don't care if you've got new moves, I'm not letting you beat me!" growled C. Viper as she saw Seth dive towards her and leapt up with her gloves charged in electricity. In doing that, C. Viper knocked Seth out of the air with her Thunder Knuckle.

"Yeah, that's how you do it!" exclaimed Xavier as he knocked down a group of grunts with his Flying Clothesline.

"Let's make this quick Maya!" called out Q as he knocked away another grunt with his High Speed Barrage.

"It will be quick, a quick defeat for you all!" shouted Seth as he fired off another Nichiirin Shyou towards C. Viper, the crimson haired secret agent leapt over it and threw a downwards in the air only to be snuffed out by Seth's Shoryuken.

"I might have guessed he'd keep some of his old maneuvers," said C. Viper as she rolled back to her feet, Seth teleported behind her and before the secret agent could react, Seth grabbed her and leapt up into the air and spun around with C. Viper still in his grasp as he shot back down with her underneath him and nailed C. Viper with Hugo's Moonsault Press.

"Dashing High Attack!" called out Q as he charged at Seth who quickly went into a hunched position and right as Q hit him, Seth quickly retaliated.

"Cross Counter!" yelled Seth who shot forward hitting Q in the chest with a high powered punch that floored the masked warrior.

"Whoa, he uses Dudley's attacks too, that's intense!" gasped Xavier as he tossed one of the grunts into a group of the other toppling them all like bowling pins. At that moment, El Fuerte began to stir and regain consciousness.

"Get up quick amigo, we're gonna need some help here," said Xavier to the short Mexican man.

"Un momento por favor," said El Fuerte as removed the pod from his body before standing up to assist in the battle.

Seth rushed at C. Viper as she hit the ground with a hard force utilizing her Seismic Hammer attack, Seth flew into the and Q leapt up after him and nailed him hard with a double fisted punch.

"Sheesh, these cyborgs don't put up much of a fight," grumbled Delmar.

"Well, we should be done with them soon, then we'll be able to handle big, blue, and brainless over there," replied Alex as he Power Bombed another into submission.

Just as Alex finished his comment, another group of cyborgs emerged and instead of engaging in combat, a chest cavity opened up on them and they pressed a series of buttons.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated, 2 minutes and counting," beeped a computerized voice.

"Oh shit! We better get the hell outta here!" yelled Delmar.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you!" called out C. Viper.

"No way, we aren't leaving here without you!" replied Q.

"Listen Quentin, you, Alex, and Xavier all are important folks in the battle against the Illuminati, you've all been designated as messiahs, Delmar still has a lot to live for as well and I'm sure El Fuerte does too. I need to take care of this unfinished business before me, just go! No point in you all getting caught in this!" exclaimed C. Viper.

"All right, but you better get out of this alive!" remarked Q.

"Don't worry, I'll make it out, count on it!" shouted C. Viper as she charged at Seth again.

With that, Q joined Alex, Delmar, Xavier, and El Fuerte in escaping from the plant. As soon as they got out of the building, explosions could be heard and the force of the explosions thrust the five men forward and made them hit the ground. As they turned around, they saw flames surrounding the plant as they looked on while the flames bathed the area in a hot red-orange glow.

"MAAAAYYYAAAA!" hollered Q.

"Hey buddy, I know you're worried about her, so am I," said Xavier placing his hand on Q's shoulder.

"You remember what she said, she'll catch up with us later, but I suggest we get moving," said Delmar.

"I'm gonna have to agree with my student on this one, we can't be standing around for too long anyways," added Alex.

"They're right, I'm confident that la mujer hermosa we'll meet up with us eventually too," chimed in El Fuerte.

Q turned to the others and nodded at them, as the four ran off into the night, Q took one final glance at the burning auto plant.

"You better be alive Maya," said Q to himself before he also disappeared into the night with the others.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, things have been quite chaotic on my side with work and all. I must say I do want to get me a 3DS soon and will most likely get Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition when I do. I'm also looking forward to 3rd Strike Online Edition and also Street Fighter X Tekken as well, those are gonna be awesome! Also, is C. Viper okay? I'm not saying anything, you'll have to wait until later to find out the answers. I'm off to go plan out the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	20. And Into The Fire

**Chapter 20: And Into The Fire**

Beijing, China, 9:30 PM

Marcos Ortega, Dudley, Tomoko Nakamura, Mayumi Sasaki, Godo Kanzuki, and Mitsukake Kagatoshi spent most of the day searching for clues around the Forbidden City to see if they could the base that the Illuminati had hidden around that area. They had decided to wait until the night to try and infiltrate the base since as to not arise suspicion amongst the populous.

"Pardon me for sounding clichèd here, but I believe we really are trying to find a needle in a haystack in searching for this base," stated Mitsukake.

"Gill's organization sure did a splendid job hiding their facilities to the public, that's to be expected though since they don't want to draw attention to themselves," remarked Dudley.

"Still no matter what, we gotta search everything, leave no stone unturned amigos!" called out Marcos.

"Sure, like turning over all the rocks on the ground is gonna help us find this base," grumbled Tomoko as she kicked a rock on the ground in frustration.

"I know this base has to be around here somewhere, most likely right under our noses, or underground," said Mayumi.

"Ok, I'll go get some shovels and we can start digging, that won't cause any suspicion," replied Godo sarcastically as he leaned up against a wall. Unbeknownst to Godo, a section of the wall pressed in and a trapdoor opened up underneath the young Japanese man as he fell screaming. The others rushed over to the trapdoor as Godo fell and heard an echoing thud a few seconds later.

"Mr. Kanzuki, are you ok?" inquired Dudley.

"A little sore from the drop, but I'll live. I think I found the base though," answered Godo.

"Good job compadre, we'll be on our way down, you might want to move so we don't crush you," chimed in Marcos.

"A subterranean base, quite ingenious if I do say so," remarked Mitsukake.

Without any more hesitance, the other five leapt down after Godo and indeed saw a large door marked with the symbol of the Illuminati. Near the door was what appeared to be a retinal scanner for allowing access into the base.

"So we're gonna need a member of the Illuminati to open this door, where are gonna find one of those?" stated Mayumi.

At that moment, footsteps could be heard as a door in the wall began to open. Marcos and the others all tried to hide somewhere as they saw a member carrying an unconscious Chinese person with them, as he approached the door, Tomoko pulled out her chain and threw it out wrapping the chain around the man's neck which made him drop his captive. Mitsukake hid the hostage in an alcove a few feet away from the door.

"You'll do fine in letting us in this base," stated Tomoko as she held her grip tightly on her chain and pushed the Illuminati member towards the retinal scanner on the door and placed his face up to it.

"Retinal scan approved, please enter," beeped a computerized voice.

"All right, let's do this!" exclaimed Godo as Tomoko released her grip on the Illuminati grunt and Marcos knocked him out. As the six warriors entered the base, they saw large computer screens covering the walls around them in addition to numerous computers dotted about the laboratory and lots of test tubes, some of which held captive some people as scientists stood over their work areas concocting chemicals most likely to test on the people trapped in the tubes. The six quickly hid behind a desk while they forumlated a plan.

"I can't believe what's being done to these people, it's horrible," whispered Mayumi.

"Agreed, we can't let these putos treat them like garbage, we'll free them without a doubt," replied Marcos in a whisper tone.

"The thing is, we don't know if any of the top dogs in the organization are here, we should look out for them as well," commented Mitsukake.

"True, we don't need them alerting the others of our prescence," replied Dudley.

"So what's the plan then?" inquired Tomoko.

"Hmm, well first off we need to deactivate those test tubes and free the people inside them, that's for sure," said Godo.

"Afterwards I suggest if the lab has a self destruct mechanism, we activate that so Urien cannot use this facility for sinister purposes anymore," added Marcos.

At that moment, one of the computer technicians walked over to a scientist who was working on some chemicals and tapped him on the shoulder, prompting the scientist to look over at his comrade.

"So how goes the mutagen process?" asked the technician.

"Still trying to come up with a perfect mix, one that won't kill the subject immediately after we inject them," answered the scientist.

"I've heard news that Gill has gotten wind of some of our activity here, you can bet that's gonna get ugly if he finds us," said the technician.

"So where do we go from here?" asked the scientist.

"You guys will be relocated to our labs in Vietnam, subject 5125-141 whom has been long vacated from here will finish brainwashing procedures in our Israeli labs, we're gonna destroy this base and any evidence along with it," informed the technician.

"What about our other test subjects?" inquired the scientist.

"There's over two billion people in China, like they're hardly gonna miss any of these inconsequential pieces of flotsam. Plus we can't let them live and spread the word of our activities around!" answered the technician.

"Did you hear that, they're gonna let all these folks go up with the lab, we can't let that happen," gasped Mayumi.

"Guess we don't have a choice, let's finish off these rude fellows quickly," remarked Dudley.

With that, Marcos and company emerged from their hiding place frightening all the scientists and technicians there as they laid eyes on the fighters. Some of them grabbed weapons that were lying nearby such as stun rods, batons, tranquilizer guns and whatever they could get their hands on.

"Most of them are fighters that fought against Zephyr. At any rate though, capture them alive they will be excellent additions to our army!" yelled one of the Illuminati scientists.

As a few of the scientists charged foward with their bludgeoning weapons in hand, Mitsukake threw out a purple flame towards the grunts which he called the Potassium Flame sending them staggering back, the other five then rushed in and knocked the grunts down each with their respective moves.

"Machine Gun Blow!" called out Dudley.

"Flamethrower Blow!" yelled Marcos.

"Guren-Ken!" shouted Godo.

"Rubber Burn!" yelled Tomoko.

"Taiyo-sen!" shouted Mayumi.

As more of the Illuminati thugs went crashing to the ground, another grunt shot a tranquilizer dart towards the fighters, Tomoko used her Chain Whip to send the dart flying back towards the shooter, who dove down to avoid getting hit by his own dart.

"Ame no Furasshu!" shouted Mayumi shooting a watery orb at the Illuminati thugs effectively striking one and sending him staggering back. Marcos then rushed in with a Toro Charge and knocked the thug to the ground, Dudley followed suit and nailed another with his Jet Upper.

"Gah, it's no use, we need the elite troops here, activate the self destruct sequence immediately!" yelled one of the technicians.

At that moment, an Illuminati scientist opened up a panel nearby and pressed the large red button that was hidden underneath the panel as a loud blaring alarm resonated throughout the lab as many of the Illuminati grunts threw switches that made smoke billow throughout the lab as they made their escape.

"Cowards! Get back here and get what's coming to you!" yelled Godo.

"Never mind them Godo, we need to save the people in the test tubes before they blow!" called out Mitsukake.

"There's gotta be a switch somewhere to open the tubes," said Mayumi.

"No time, just shatter them!" hollered Marcos as he punched one of the glass tubes with such strong force that it shattered and the person inside wasted no time stepping off the pedestal.

"Makes sense, the whole place is going up anyways so no point in worrying about making a mess," said Tomoko as she kicked another tube making it break and releasing the captive inside. Soon, all the people inside the test tubes were free although they were still panicking over the fact that the lab was set to blow at any minute.

"Fear not good folks, we'll get you out of here!" informed Dudley to the people.

"Do we have everyone out yet?" asked Mitsukake.

"I think so, let's get outta here now!" exclaimed Tomoko.

"This way everyone, let's go!" stated Marcos to the hostages as him and the others led them out of the laboratory out the door they came out of. Mitsukake quickly ran over to the alcove where he stashed the unconscious hostage and grabbed her up before joining the others in running up the staircase where they found a locked hatch leading up to the surface.

"Crap it's locked. It's only a minor inconvenience though," said Godo as him and the other five and charged at the hatch loosening its hinges and making it swing open. As they led all the hostages out, explosions could be heard as flames arose from the hatch painting the area around them a reddish orange color. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at knowing they made it out alive.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" exclaimed one of the hostages.

"Is there any way we can repay you?" asked another.

"Don't worry about it, just get back to your families, I'm sure they're worried sick about you," remarked Marcos.

The hostages finished thanking the six that saved them from death and then all quickly departed back to their homes to let family and friends know they were safe. Marcos and company watched on as they left, happy that they were able to save some lives, a beep was heard on Marcos' cell phone and as he looked at the phone, he saw a message from Mel.

"Hmm, it's from Mel, let's see what he has to say," said Marcos as he read the message.

"So where has the young Masters heir been?" asked Dudley.

"He got caught up fighting some of Urien's top enforcers, he'll meet up with us at where we're staying and we'll all head out in the morning," answered Marcos.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Mayumi.

"Yeah, let's go back and get some rest now," suggested Godo.

With that, the six left the Forbidden City and headed towards the hotel they were staying at to meet up with Mel and his group.

Warsaw, Poland, 5:25 AM

The sound of an explosion could be heard in the streets of the capital city of Poland as the three Lee siblings, Kaoru Miadama, and Quock Xie sprang awoke from their sleep upon hearing the explosion.

"I don't think those are fireworks either," commented Yun as he sat up.

"Yeah, something tells me we're gonna see some trouble once we investigate this," chimed in Kaoru.

"Well, nothing like an early morning workout eh guys," said Yang.

"Although I could do without the maniacs that want to probably kill us," remarked Yin.

"Me too, at any rate, we better see what all the fuss is about," stated Quock.

As the five Asian fighters ran outside to check where the explosion came from, they saw a figures standing by a burning building and ran over to investigate what was going on to find some of the high ranking enforcers of Urien standing before them.

"I knew we were gonna run into trouble," commented Yin.

"Kaoru Miadama, we meet again," spoke a monotone voice familiar to Kaoru's ears.

"You! You're that bitch Noir! Oh I'm gonna make sure you don't have anywhere to run!" exclaimed Kaoru.

At that moment, some screams could be heard from inside the building, as the others looked up they saw a considerable amount of people still trapped inside the building making the others gasp in disbelief.

"We can't leave those people to be burnt alive in there!" exclaimed Quock.

"This broad is mine! You guys can go in after them!" shouted Kaoru as she kept her gaze fixated on Noir.

"I'll stay and back you up, I wouldn't be surprised if she tries something sneaky," said Quock as he stood alongside Kaoru.

"Yang, Yin, let's go save the folks inside this building, I'm sure these two can handle this emo on their own!" called out Yun to his siblings.

"Right behind you brother!" called out Yang as him and Yin followed Yun into the burning building to go and save the people inside.

"Subjects Kaoru Miadama and Quock Xie, preparing to engage now," said Noir as she dash forward with her Shadow Dash disappearing in a blur and reappearing behind the two fighters and striking them both with a jumping split kick making them stagger forward.

"Awaikage!" yelled Kaoru as he spun around with her hair growing to cover her body as she disappeared from sight. Quock threw out a Rekka Ken to Noir who promptly parried the attack and was ready to counter with her own move against the Chinese film star.

"Doushaburi!" yelled Kaoru's voice from behind Noir as a silver colored projectile shot towards the French woman's back effectively nailing her and Quock quickly followed up with his own attack.

"Dragon Thrust!" shouted Quock.

Quock delivered a hard kick to Noir's chin sending her sailing into the air and as she descended, Quock delivered a roundhouse to the female sending her flying right into Kaoru who juggled Noir with a rising uppercut move that she called the Yotakaken. Noir quickly rose to her feet and parried a punch to the gut from Kaoru before spinning the Japanese girl around and slamming her to the ground with the Shade Shroud. Quock leapt at Noir and threw out a kick which Noir parried, Noir countered with a sweep as Kaoru jumped into the air.

"Yoinokuchi!" hollered Kaoru.

Kaoru dove down at a 45 degree angle and struck Noir in the stomach with a sharp kick and followed it up with a few more powerful kicks which stunned Noir for a brief moment as Quock quickly added some pain to Noir by rising into the air with his Shien Kyaku lighting Noir ablaze.

"Hugo, assist me," said Noir.

"Eh, Hugo?" asked Quock a little puzzled. From out of nowhere though, he could feel someone ram right into him sending him crashing into Kaoru and as the two stood up, they saw the eight foot tall German giant gazing at them with lifeless eyes and a stoic expression on his face.

"Targets acquired, beginning offensive," said Hugo in a monotone voice as he charged at Quock and Kaoru who both dove out of the way to avoid being flattened by the behemoth.

"Hmph, he's nothing more than a brainwashed puppet too, still he won't be easy to combat," said Kaoru.

At that moment, Yang poked his head out of the windows of the building and saw Hugo assisting Noir in her attack on Quock and Kaoru and his eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Hey you guys, let's speed this up, Noir has some backup!" called out Yang to Yun and Yin.

In the meantime Noir rushed at the two Asian fighters and threw out her Dark Spark projectile, Kaoru nullified the attack with another Doushaburi as Quock rushed forward and pelted Noir with another Rekka Ken sending the French female crashing to the floor. Hugo then grabbed Quock with one hand and began to choke him and as Kaoru jumped up and tried to kick Hugo in the face, Hugo grabbed Kaoru by her leg and flung the girl away sending her slamming back first into a nearby light pole. Hugo then leapt into the air and smashed Quock into the ground with his Moonsault Press. Yun, Yang, and Yin came running out with the people they had saved in tow as they saw their friends getting beaten down by the mind controlled duo.

"Get somewhere safe, call the authorities if you have to, we'll handle these guys!" ordered Yun to the people him and his siblings saved.

As the civilians ran from the area of the skirmish, the Lee siblings ran into the fray as Yun lunged at Noir with his fist jutted out smacking her with his Zesshou Hohou attack and flooring her again. Yang and Yin rolled at Hugo and hit him with dual Senkyutais making the giant stumble a bit and allowing Quock to get up and get himself some breathing room.

"Shall we give the big man the full course?" suggested Yin.

"Might as well, he looks like he might be able to take it," answered Yun.

"Let's get this started!" exclaimed Yang.

"Hiten Soryuujin!" yelled Yin.

Yin leapt into the air and kicked Hugo in the throat making him stagger back as Yang quickly ran behind Hugo and hit him with a hand strike to the back of the neck making him stumble back into Yin who delivered a barrage of attacks on the German fighter before finishing with a reverse hand strike that sent Hugo spinning into Yun's Zesshou Hohou which he chained into an elbow strike and then uppercutted Hugo into the air and all three Lee siblings leapt after him striking him with three powerful kicks simultaneously. Hugo crashed to the ground with a mighty thud, however he began to slowly rise again despite being hit by the siblings' Hyper Art.

"No way, he took that and is still standing!" gasped Yin.

"Pfft, he shouldn't have too much left though, he should go down again easily," scoffed Yun.

Kaoru and Quock struggled to get up as they were still rather sore from being roughed up by Hugo. Noir began to rush at the siblings ready to attack them but was intercepted by Quock who glowed blue ready to attack with his own Super Art.

"Rekka Shin Ken!" yelled Quock.

Flames surrounded Quock's fists as he delivered an extended version of the Rekka Ken to Noir and upon the final hit, she slammed head first into a wall and fell into unconsciousness.

"Good, one down, one to go," said Quock as he fell back to a knee. Yang helped him to his feet as Yin ran to help Kaoru up to hers.

"I say we better make tracks and get ourselves moving to meet up with the others now," commented Yang.

"Go on ahead, I want to make sure that this lummox doesn't follow us!" shouted Yun.

"Yun, don't be stupid, what if this guy crushes you to a pulp?" asked Yin.

"Hey, we don't all need to get caught up in this, just get out of here, I'll catch up to you!" replied Yun.

"See to it that you do!" ordered Yang as him and Yin helped Kaoru and Quock escape from the battlefield.

"Subject Yun Lee, preparing to capture," said Hugo as he charged at Yun with a clothesline which the Chinese fighter ducked under and retaliated with an palm strike chained into an elbow strike before leaping into the air kicking Hugo in the face twice with his Nishokyaku.

"You're too slow to catch me huge butt!" taunted Yun.

Hugo roared as he got back up and Yun leapt into the air diving down at him with a sharp kick to the head and then following suit with a double strike to the stomach which Yun called the Kobokushi.

"Meh, might as well finish you off now, Gen'ei Jin!" yelled Yun as his body started to glow a bluish green tint.

"Soak in your own blood! Bloody High Claw!" yelled a voice from out of nowhere as Yun felt a sharp blow slice into him with such force that he was propelled into the air and riddled by four more powerful claw strikes before crashing to the ground. As Yun got up, he saw numerous fresh cuts on his body and blood pouring from the wounds as a young Spanish man stood before him laughing.

"Hey pretty boy, I'll kick your butt for interfering in my fight!" yelled Yun as he rushed at Octavio Villagomez with a Zesshou Hohou, Octavio parried the attack and knocked Yun into the air with a Scarlet Terror, Hugo's body then glowed blue as he leapt into the air after Yun and grabbed while spinning around numerous times.

"Megaton Press!" yelled Hugo as he came down on top of Yun with tremendous force and stood back up.

"Damn it. I need to...beat these guys and...get back to...the others," gasped Yun weakly as he tried to rise back up but he found himself falling forward as everything for him went black.

Author's Note: Another chapter in the books. I don't know if any of you have seen the artwork for Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition but it looks awesome. That's a game that's gonna be worth downloading. Anyways, I'm sure you guys might know who subject 5125-141 is, and Yun is in quite a predicament. Next chapter will be coming up soon though, but until then, please read and review.


	21. It's a Jungle

**Chapter 21: It's a Jungle**

Beijing, China, 10:00 AM

In the secret passageway that led to Illuminati laboratory that was destroyed earlier that night, Gill was examining the ruins of the lab to see if he could find anything salvageable to help him uncover more of the brother's plans against him.

"It angers me to know that the facilities our organization had bestowed upon us are being used for purposes other than leading the people to salvation. I guess I can't be too mad that this lab has been decimated as I'd rather have it not exist than be used for evil," mused Gill to himself as he scoured through the wreckage.

"Master Gill, have you found anything amongst the rubble yet?" inquired Kolin through a communication band strapped to Gill's wrist.

"Unfortunately not yet, this lab has been pretty thoroughly destroyed, I doubt I may find anything here, but I will not leave anything here unexplored," replied Gill.

The golden haired deity trekked over to a row of wrecked computers and began to rummage around the area for anything of note amongst the remains, as he turned over a damaged keyboard, he found something of note, a USB flash drive that for some reason remained relatively intact even throughout the destruction of the lab.

"Kolin, I found something!" exclaimed Gill.

"What have you found Master?" asked Kolin.

"A flash drive, it might contain something that may help me find out more of Urien's plans. Since all the computers here are utterly destroyed, I have no choice but to come back to the main base before I can uncover anything, I will be returning shortly," answered Gill.

"Affirmative, I will see you soon love," said Kolin.

After making sure there was nothing else salvagable from the remains of the laboratory, Gill departed the ruins to head back to his headquarters to see what was on the flash drive he found.

Ha Noi, Vietnam, 10:15 AM

"I tell you, with all these bugs flying around the jungles in this country, I'm glad I got all my shots before I went on this journey," remarked Ken Masters as him, Oro, Rufus, and Chun-Li entered the capital city of Vietnam. After spending a couple of days travelling and camping out in the wild, it was a relief for them to see some civilization.

"Something tells me that we'll run across something of interest here," said Oro.

"I sure hope so, we've been walking around so much without too many leads aside from that monitor cyborg that we found a couple of nights ago, I'm beginning to get frustrated myself," grumbled Rufus.

"Nevertheless, while we're in civilization, we should at least get some supplies too," suggested Chun-Li.

"Agreed, in fact, let's get those right now," chimed in Ken.

The four fighters then made their way along one of the streets looking for a place that would sell things they could use for their journey such as water and canned food. As they surveyed the area around them, they noted that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary in the major city. That meant that either the Illuminati had no activity in the area or they townsfolk were unaware to any activity that may have been going on.

"I hope you were right about finding something around here old man, I swear this search for these Illuminati folks is becoming like a fishing trip not catching anything at all because you lost all your good bait," groaned Rufus. The other three tuned out the portly blabbermouth as he continued to ramble on about nothing.

After a few minutes of walking, the quartet came across a small shop that was selling supplies. The four entered and started to search for essentials they could use.

"Excuse me sir, has anything strange occurred around here as of late, such as kidnappings or anything like that?" asked Chun-Li.

"Around here, not really. But I've heard things of that nature occurring around Ho Chi Minh city lately, I don't know what you're investigating, but you might wanna be careful if you intend to travel there," answered the shopkeeper.

"Ho Chi Minh you say, it's been a while since I've been out there," stated Oro as he grabbed some bandages and anti-bacterial ointment.

"Then that's where we'll head next, thank you for the information sir," said Ken as he placed a pack of bottled water on the counter with the rest of their supplies and paid the shopkeeper.

"You're very welcome, just be safe out there," responded the shopkeeper.

The four nodded to the shopkeeper and after packing up their supplies, left the store. At that moment, Chun-Li's phone began to ring, upon looking at it, she saw that her old partner Wallace was calling her.

"Wallace, long time no talk, what's up?" asked Chun-Li.

"Hey, I heard that when you decided to take a journey to investigate the Illuminati's recent activity I thought I'd do some research myself and see if I could help you out in some way," answered Wallace.

"Well that's very nice of you," commented Chun-Li.

"You travelling with your boyfriend?" joked Wallace.

"Ken Masters is with me on this journey and he's not my boyfriend," replied Chun-Li a bit annoyed.

"Oh, it's only a matter of time before something happens," said Oro. Ken and Chun-Li shot the old hermit an angry look as he chuckled at them. Rufus just shook his head in disbelief.

"Sounds like someone there agrees with me, anyways, where are you now?" inquired Wallace.

"We're in Ha Noi, about to head towards Ho Chi Minh City," answered Chun-Li.

"Ho Chi Minh, ah, you're gonna definitely find something there! I've heard over the web that the Illuminati has been up to a lot of activity in the area surrounding that place, however, I'm confident you can handle it," said Wallace.

"Excellent, good to know heading there won't be a waste, let me know if you find anything else out along the way," remarked Chun-Li.

"Will do, good luck over there, and get that Masters fellow in the bedroom soon," said Wallace before hanging up as Chun-Li shook her head over Wallace's last line.

"So the Illuminati does have a base in that region, heh, sounds like we're in for quite an adventure. I'm actually excited, let's not waste anymore time around here," stated Ken.

"Agreed, we shouldn't waste anymore time jibber-jabbering and just go and get down to business," said Rufus.

"I wonder if he realizes how hypocritical he sounds saying that, eh probably not," thought Ken to himself as him and his crew headed south towards Ho Chi Minh City.

Illuminati Base, time unknown

"Seth, what do you have to report to me?" asked Urien

"I have procured a new subject for our army Master Urien, I'm sure you will be pleased," answered Seth.

"That is great news, I take it the subject is one of our containment units right now," said Urien

"Yes, all we need to do is implant the mind control probe in this new subject and we should have a formidable ally on our side," replied Seth.

"Superb, I've sent Jorge out to procure someone else for me as well. I'll send Octavio out with you on another mission soon and when Noir heals from her injuries she sustained in Poland, I'll send her back out too," informed Urien.

"Affirmative, anything else you wish of me right now Master Urien?" questioned Seth.

"Not at the moment, I'll give you my next orders once Octavio arrives at your location," responded Urien.

"Affirmative, Seth out," said Seth as communication between him and Urien ended.

"My army is growing stronger, soon I'll have the means to overthrow my brother and take this world for my own. Watch yourself Gill, you never know when I will strike you my dear brother," said Urien to himself in a sinister tone.

Jerusalem, Israel, 2:34 PM

After finding nothing of note in the destroyed Egyptian lab, Wilfred Black, Ian Black, Pietro Omakovski, Hans Van Bratten, and Yosef Moiseiwitz arrived at the capital city of Israel upon hearing from someone in Egypt that there was a base of operations around Jerusalem.

"I sure hope that person didn't have his brains fried by the sun. We better find something here," said Pietro.

"Me too, we need to find a way to save Hugo and any others that Urien may have working for him against their will," added Hans.

"Patience my dear comrades, I'm sure the beast will rear it's ugly head sooner or later," remarked Yosef.

"I agree, they're pursuing us too so we're bound to run across them sooner or later," added Wilfred.

"Yeah, whether we want to or not," said Ian.

At that moment, as Wilfred turned around to survey the area around him, he saw a group of people walking through the streets and a few of the faces seemed familiar to him.

"Say, didn't you fight alongside them at Zephyr's tournament?" asked Ian.

As the others peered over, they indeed looked familiar to the fighters that were in Zephyr's tournament two years ago.

"Unoka, Skye, Isabella!" exclaimed Wilfred as loud as he could causing the people to turn in the direction of where Wilfred's voice was coming from as he flagged his friends down.

"Wilfred, Pietro, and Hans, who would've thought we'd run across you here, glad to see you haven't been abducted by the Illuminati!" exclaimed Skye.

"I see you have some new allies with you," added Isabella.

"The same could be said about you, who are your friends?" asked Pietro.

"Leonora Palini, ballet instructor from Venice," said Leonora

"Ezinma Blue, clairvoyant from Kano, Nigeria," said Ezinma.

"And I am Abel, a former mercenary from France, it's a pleasure to meet you all," stated Abel.

"And who might your new friends be?" inquired Unoka.

"I'm Ian Black, Wilfred's son," said Ian.

"I am Colonel Yosef Moiseiwitz, retired from the Russian Army," said Yosef as he shook hands with Unoka and company.

"You look a little troubled Unoka, is your wife okay?" asked Wilfred.

"She's fine thankfully, but I think Elena might have been abducted, I'm worried about her," answered Unoka.

"I sure hope she's fine, we found out not long ago that Hugo has been brainwashed by Urien, we're trying to find a way to snap him out of it," piped up Hans.

"I take it you've heard that there has been some activity going on here and that's why we ran across you here," said Skye.

"You are correct young lady, at least if something goes down here, we'll have some extra backup now," commented Yosef.

"That's for sure, we could use all the help in battle we can get," commented Leonora.

"Indeed I feel a strong dark presence here. I suggest we find somewhere to stay and prepare for them to surface. Most likely they will strike at night," commented Isabella.

"Yeah, usually when the freaky shit occurs, it is at night," stated Pietro.

"Well then, let's not expend too much energy until then and find a place to rest, we'll resume our investigations tonight," said Abel.

"Indeed, we can talk more on this is some place that isn't as public as we don't need people knowing all of our business," added Ezinma.

With that, the twelve warriors headed off towards a place where they could possibly rest up in case the Illuminati decided to surface in Jerusalem that night as most of them knew that due to Isabella being possessed by Rose, that her predictions were usually right.

Paris, France, 10:23 PM

An unconscious figure lie on the ground near the Notre Dame cathedral, the person had caught wind that someone was intent on vandalizing the famous landmark and proceeded to fight the vandal, only to wind up knocked out and vulnerable at the hands of Jorge Manibag who glared at the person lying face down at his feet.

"Master Urien, come in, this is Jorge," spoke the Filipino man into a communication device.

"Have you something to report to me?" asked Urien.

"Yes, I have another subject for you, I've already called for a chopper, I should be returning to base soon with your new specimen," answered Jorge.

"Wonderful, the more the better to fight off those despicable cretins that allied themselves with my brother, get back to base as soon as possible!" ordered Urien.

"No problem Master, in fact the chopper is coming now," replied Jorge as the sound of the chopper's blades became audible to him and the wind generated by the blades started to ruffle his shirt.

"Good, I'll see you when you return," said Urien.

"You got it, Jorge out!" replied Jorge as he ended his communication with Urien and hoisted his capture off the ground and stepped into the chopper. The dark colored flying contraption wasted no time taking off after Jorge was securely inside and flew off into the night sky.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait between updates, I've been a busy man as of late. Now that I got some extra time on my hands I can probably get updates out a bit sooner, although with the holidays coming up at work, who knows. Anyways, next chapter is going to have more action in it as this was basically a build up chapter for other events to take place. Also I still have yet to get Third Strike Online Edition but from what I've seen, it looks awesome. At any rate, I'll be heading off now to plan the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	22. Blood and Water

**Chapter 22: Blood and Water**

Jerusalem, Israel, 12:00 AM

As suggested by Yosef, the eleven fighters gathered in Israel decided to meet up at midnight and search for Illuminati activity to see if they could put any type of dent in Urien's plans.

"We can cover a bigger perimeter if we split up, so I suggest we all do that, but take a partner with you just to be safe," commented Yosef.

"I like your thinking Colonel, but what signalling the others if we do find something?" inquired Abel.

"I came prepared with flare guns, use these should you find anything and the rest should come running," replied Yosef as he handed out flare guns to the group.

"So how should we divide ourselves up?" asked Ezinma.

"I say we go with whomever we feel like, I know I'm keeping an eye on my son," answered Wilfred.

"I'm okay with that Dad," said Ian.

Eventually the groups became Abel and Leonora, Unoka and Skye, Wilfred, Ian, and Yosef, Hans and Pietro, and Isabella and Ezinma. After going over once more what they intended to do, the five groups split off in different directions of the city to begin their search.

"Something is going to happen tonight, isn't it Isabella?" questioned Ezinma.

"Yes, something just isn't sitting right with me, I know we'll find trouble, or it will find us tonight," answered Isabella.

As Unoka and Skye walked down the streets, Unoka seemed unusually silent so Skye decided to talk to her friend to help him out.

"I know how you're feeling about your sister, but be strong my friend. Do it for your wife, I'm sure wherever Elena is, we'll find her, and you'll be able to bring her home," remarked Skye.

"I don't doubt that either, but until I do find her, I know I won't be able to rest easy, that much is certain," replied Unoka.

"Who knows, maybe if we're lucky, she might be here," said Skye.

"I'd like that very much if that was true, but I don't think that we'll find her here," answered Unoka.

At that moment, the two heard a woman screaming for help as she ran down the streets, Unoka and Skye saw the woman running and quickly ran over to where the Israeli woman was.

"Excuse me, can you tell us what's going on, we'd like to help," said Unoka.

"Someone's causing trouble at the synagogue north of here, I have a feeling that things are going to get ugly if nobody does anything about it!" exclaimed the woman.

"No worries, we'll go and take care of it. You said it was north right?" inquired Skye.

"Yes, please hurry," answered the woman.

Without anymore hesitance, Unoka and Skye ran off towards the north and eventually did see a large synagogue standing before them. As they approached it, they saw a cloaked figure staring down a rabbi who was defiantly standing against the person in the cloak.

"I suggest you cooperate with us rabbi. I'd hate to have to do anything to hurt the people around here," said the cloaked person.

"What's to say you won't hurt them even if I do collaborate. I'll fight you myself if I must, I may not look like it now, but I was an Israeli commando many years ago before finding peace here," answered the rabbi.

"Then you can rest in peace tonight," said the cloaked figure as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the rabbi, but before he could pull the trigger, Skye decked the figure with her Condor Dive sending the cloaked man flying to the ground. Unoka then followed up with a Lion Pounce and knocked the cloaked figure unconscious.

"Are you okay?" asked Skye.

"Indeed, you two came at the right time, but I do think this man is not alone," answered the rabbi.

"I wouldn't doubt that, I'll let our allies know where we're at," answered Unoka as he pulled out the flare gun Yosef had given him and fired a flare into the sky to alert his friends that he found something. At that moment though, more cloaked figures began to emerge from the shadows. Alongside were monitor cyborgs that the Illuminati were now using for their purposes.

"Are there people inside the synagogue uh...what's your name exactly?" asked Unoka.

"My name is Zachariah Rosenberg, and yes there are people inside the synagogue," answered Zachariah.

"I don't doubt your combat prowess, but I'd much prefer that you lead the people inside somewhere safe. We don't need any unwanted casualties around here tonight," suggested Unoka.

"I agree, and thank you two, I'll repay my debt to you somehow, good luck," said Zachariah as he went inside the synagogue to gather the folks inside and lead them to safety. At that moment, the other four groups arrived and saw Unoka and Skye staring down a myriad of Illuminati troops.

"What do say, do you think we should give Master Urien's new soldier a test run?" asked one of the Illuminati troops.

"We'll see what he says," answered another troop as he attempted to call Urien.

At that moment, the boom of thunder became audible. Not long afterwards, rain began to fall, wetting the streets as the eleven fighters all surrounded the area waiting to see what the Illuminati had planned.

"Why don't we just go in there and give these guys a good thrashing now?" asked Leonora.

"I may not like ballet much, but I like how you think girl!" exclaimed Pietro.

"I'd say wait, we want to make sure they don't have a trap sprung for us," chimed in Hans.

"Master Urien, what do you say, should we let your new subject have a test run here against these folks?" asked a soldier over his communication.

"Yes, it would such a nice family reunion there wouldn't it. Subject 5125-141, time to prove your worth to me!" ordered Urien over the communication device before hanging up.

"Family reunion, what is he talking about?" asked Ian.

Just then, a tall black cloaked figure stepped out of the crowd and turned to Unoka and Skye, cracked its neck, and then threw off the wet cloak revealing a tall ebony skinned female with short white hair and piercing blue eyes. She was clothed in a black long-sleeved but skintight midriff top along with black gauntlets on her hands and a pair of black skintight shorts. Unoka gasped in horror at what he saw and the other ten warriors were also in shock.

"Elena! Don't tell me you're one of Urien's minions now!" exclaimed Urien.

"Master Urien has ordered me to either capture or terminate all of you, I do not intend to fail him," replied Elena in a monotone voice.

"Just as I feared, she has the mind control probe implanted inside her," stated Isabella.

"This is my fight you guys, I intend to bring my sister back to her senses! The rest of you take care of the remainder of the pests!" called out Unoka to his comrades.

"Subject: Unoka Muir, preparing to engage," said Elena in monotone before she dashed at Unoka who flipped away from a spinning kick from his sister before leaping forward again and throwing out a kick of his own which Elena quickly parried.

"Scratch Wheel," said Elena as she arced upwards into the air with an upwards kick nailing Unoka three times and sending him flying back. The Kenyan man quickly rolled back to his feet. Elena shot forward her Rhino Horn attack which Unoka also parried before kicking his brainwashed sister in the stomach and then wrapping his legs around his sister's neck.

"Elephant Trunk!" called out Unoka as he used the power of his legs to flip over and slam Elena on the ground hard. In the meantime, Skye and the others had their taking care of all the Illuminati grunts and monitor cyborgs that Urien had sent alongside his new brainwashed minion.

"Spinning Moon!" called out Unoka.

"Mallet Smash," replied Elena.

Both siblings attacks connected with one another and sent them flying away from each other. Unoka wound up crashing through the doors of the synagogue. As he gazed at his surroundings, he saw that the place was empty indicating that Zachariah had succeeded in leading the people inside to safety.

"Good, at least no innocent folks will get hurt due to this skirmish," muttered Unoka to himself as he got up and saw Elena rushing at him. Elena leapt into the air and threw out a kick which Unoka parried and retaliated with his own Scratch Wheel sending Elena back. However, the mind controlled Kenyan woman rolled back to her feet as Unoka tried to smack his sister with his Break Sweep which Elena flipped away from and then came charging forward with her Spin Scythe attack nailing her brother with three consecutive Spin Kicks. Unoka fell back and as he got up, he rolled away from a Mallet Smash from Elena and jumped at her with his Lion Pounce attack tackling Elena to the ground and then hitting her with a few open palm strikes before jumping off of his sister.

"Elena, I don't what it's going to take to snap you out of this, but I'll do what I must to bring you back!" called out Unoka.

Elena said nothing as she resumed her attack on her brother. Skye and the others ran inside after disposing of the small fries and saw the skirmish go down the aisleways of the synagogue. They watched on as brother and sister battled against one another furiously.

"This goes way beyond a sibling rivalry, but then again, brainwashing is a completely different story," stated Pietro.

"Unoka, you sure you don't want any help there chap?" called out Wilfred.

"No, I'll handle this myself! Only come to my aid if it looks like I'm in serious trouble!" replied Unoka to his allies.

"I like this man's dedication. Fight strong comrade, I know you can do this!" chimed in Yosef.

Elena threw out another kick at her brother as Unoka ducked under and tried to sweep his sister who low parried the attack and did a handstand kick to Unoka's face and her body glowed blue indicating a Super Art.

"Brave Dance," said Elena as she leapt forward and riddled her brother's body with numerous kicks before delivering a high kick to the face that sent Unoka spinning backwards and crashing into one of the benches.

"I think he's gonna need help now," said Leonora.

"Not yet, I'm not finished yet," replied Unoka as he got up, he saw himself start to bleed, but ignored it and focused his gaze on his older half-sister.

"Subject not incapacitated yet, resuming assault," said Elena as she spun towards Unoka with her Rhino Horn which the Kenyan man ducked under and then delivered a backflipping kick to his sister's chin making Elena stagger back. Unoka then slid forward with a sliding kick that was deftly parried as Elena threw out another spinning kick to Unoka's head, Unoka parried Elena's strike and then retaliated with another Scratch Wheel sending Elena flying onto her back but she got up yet again making Unoka groan in frustration.

"Damn it, what must I do to bring her around," grumbled Unoka to himself as Elena charged at her brother yet again.

"I don't how much longer I can handle standing here watching this," said Abel as he continued to watch the fight.

"I know exactly how you feel my friend," stated Skye.

Elena threw out another Mallet Smash, the attack was parried and Unoka saw his sister's body glow blue again indicating another Super Art was heading his way.

"Spinning Beat," said Elena.

Elena began to spin forward with numerous Scratch Wheels as Unoka hastily parried each attack that came his way. When the Super Art was done, Unoka's body began to glow red indicating a Hyper Art.

"I don't want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Nature's Call!" shouted Unoka.

Unoka leapt forward with a kick and began to pummel his sister with numerous kicks across her body, Unoka then leapt up and wrapped his legs around Elena's neck and began the motions of his Elephant Stampede Super Art which was three consecutive Elephant Trunks. After the third Elephant Trunk connected. Unoka mounted Elena and riddled her with palm strikes across her face before finishing off his Hyper Art with a double palm strike to Elena's head.

"Damage critical," said Elena in a monotone.

All of a sudden, the roof of the synagogue blew open and an Illuminati chopper hovered over the sky as a tear gas can flew downwards and exploded making the eleven heroes gag and try to move out of the vicinity as an Illuminati trooper wearing a gas mask descended down on a rope ladder and scooped up Elena.

"We'll come back for you later, with reinforcements!" exclaimed the trooper as the rope ladder was pulled back into the chopper and it flew away.

"Cowards, get back here!" called out Yosef.

"Damn it!" shouted Unoka angrily.

"Unoka, please don't do anything rash. We must be smart during this adventure. We'll help you get Elena out of the Illuminati's clutches, that's a promise," said Skye.

"Yeah, we're with you the whole way," added Hans.

"Thanks guys, let's go rest up now, we'll get back to our adventure in the morning," suggested Unoka.

With that, the eleven departed the synagogue and headed back to rest up for more adventuring the next day and hopefully finding a way to save Elena and anyone else under the Urien's control.

Seoul, South Korea, 8:45 PM

After examining Osan Air Base and hearing the person who attacked the base was from Korea, Brock Irvine, Sano Tezuka, Aki Touma, Chela Castillo, Frederick Lowe, and Rocky Tuputala decided to a combing of the city to see if they could find some clues as to the whereabouts of this mysterious assailant.

"So it's a local girl who decided to attack the people here, that must mean she would be around here somewhere," stated Sano.

"But why would she be hiding so close by?" inquired Chela.

"She'd probably suspect us to take off somewhere on a wild goose chase somewhere far away here and then cause more havoc here after we left in search of her. It's only logical she'd be hiding in the city," answered Brock.

"Well then, let's find this bitch, I don't need her going after my family!" exclaimed Aki.

"Yeah, I'm looking to punish this broad too," added Frederick.

"Hopefully in battle and not in the bedroom brudda," replied Rocky.

"Of course in battle!" retorted Frederick.

At that moment, laughter could be heard and faint purple glow was seen off in the distance drawing the attention of the six heroes to where the glow came from.

"I think we found our prey folks," commented Brock.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get after her!" shouted Aki.

Not wasting any more time, the six warriors took in the direction where they saw the purple glow in hopes of catching the person who had the Osan Air Base and caused lots of destruction.

Author's Note: Phew, man it feels good to finally time to write again, and the drive to do so as well. Man, Street Fighter X Tekken is only a few weeks away, I'm excited and I've got the special edition pre-ordered. Anyways, I'm sure you were able to tell Elena was the subject if you do the number to letter conversion again. 5=E, 12=L, 5=E, 14=N, 1=A. Also, Zachariah Rosenberg, the rabbi at the synagogue the Illuminati attacked, will play a bigger role in part 3 of the trilogy. Anyways, I'm off to go plan the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	23. Kicking Into Overdrive

**Chapter 23: Kicking Into Overdrive**

Seoul, South Korea, 9:15 PM

As Brock Irvine, Sano Tezuka, Aki Touma, Frederick Lowe, Rocky Tuputala, and Chela Castillo ran down the streets of Seoul to search for someone they had seen emitting a purple glow, they soon found themselves coming across an old playground. Since it was dark however, there were no children using the equipment making the six breathe a sigh of relief that no one would get hurt in case of a skirmish.

"Damn, this person moves fast, I've lost sight of them a while back," grumbled Sano.

"So did I, but we have to find the assailant to stop them from hurting anyone else," replied Chela.

"Perhaps we should split up and cover the perimeter, we can cover the ground quite quickly there," suggested Brock.

"Oh you're not gonna have a need to split up, I think I'll just rough you all up now," said a female's voice before she let out a crazy laugh causing the six to look about as to where the voice might have come from.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of us? Come out of hiding!" exclaimed Aki.

"Very well my little flies, this spider will come out and play," said the voice as a female figure leapt down from a nearby tree and the six whirled around to face her. She was a lithe Korean woman with her black hair done up in a horned style. She wore a black and purple breastplate that had the straps done in a spider fashion across her back as well as baggy white pants that had a black stripe down the legs. Her feet were wrapped up and she also had purple gauntlets on and her right eye emitted a purple glow as she gazed at the fighters before her.

"So you're the one who caused havoc at Osan, aren't you?" inquired Rocky.

"Indeed I am, and it was fun, that's for sure. Haven't had that much fun in quite a while," replied the Korean woman.

"I've heard of this woman! She used to work for S.I.N. before its collapse! No one has heard from her in years, you're Juri Han!" shouted Brock.

"The one and only. Let's just say I've been bored for a long time, I hope all of you can keep me entertained," responded Juri.

"You're kinda cute, I don't know if I wanna fight you, or fuck you," stated Frederick as he had his gaze fixated on Juri.

"Hmm, why not do both baby?" suggested Juri.

"Is this broad really that much of a whore?" asked Chela.

"I'm a bit of a nymphomaniac, I'll admit that," answered Juri.

"Frederick, are you sure you want to have sex with someone who has probably banged enough people to fill the Tokyo Dome?" asked Aki.

"On second thought, I'd rather just fight her," responded Frederick.

Juri stretched out her legs and at that moment, a group of Illuminati grunts and monitor cyborgs started to enter the playground as Brock and company took combat poses ready to fight off the minions that were looking to capture them.

"Let's beat this wahine's okole so hard that she'll regret messing with us!" yelled Rocky.

"Damn right, she won't be able to sit for a month when we're done with her!" replied Frederick.

"Well now, let's see if she can't do something about your boner," joked Sano as he patted Frederick on the shoulder.

"Never say that to me again for the love of God!" retorted Frederick in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, you admitted you would fuck her, I'm just running with it," commented Sano.

"Ok now, let's see how long you'll last before you break, don't disappoint me," remarked Juri as she rushed in.

Brock fired off a Tiger Shot at Juri who flipped out of the attack before throwing out a kick to Brock's ribs which the Australian surfer quickly parried and threw out a knee to Juri's abdomen making her stagger back. A monitor cyborg snuck up behind Brock and tried to grab him, but Brock wheeled around and flipped the cyborg over his shoulder as Rocky then followed up by stomping on the cyborg's head crushing it. An Illuminati grunt rushed towards the sumo with a stun baton but Rocky leapt into the air with his Quake & Shake move making the grunt lose his balance as Rocky tossed him into another group of minions making them all topple over.

"Oh, we're just barely getting started, I'm not even warmed up yet," stated Juri.

Juri dove down with her leg sticking out aimed diagonally downward starting off a move she called the Shikusen. Juri nailed Rocky in the gut with a couple of kicks and then with a third powerful kick sent the Hawaiian flying back making him fall on a grunt who had been previously knocked down. A loud scream of pain was heard from the minion as Rocky fell on him.

"Max Out!" yelled Chela as a long orange projectile hurtled towards Juri who quickly parried the attack and whirled around to see Chela leap at her with a downward kick which Juri parried and returned with a kick aimed at the Mexican singer's chin. Chela staggered back as Juri tried to follow up with a backfist. Chela parried and retaliated with her Double Rolling Sobat spinning forward and decking Juri with two kicks to the stomach, the second one sending Juri to the ground. The Korean woman rolled back to her feet as Chela followed up with another Double Rolling Sobat. Juri merely taunted her opponent, as Chela made contact, Juri teleported above Chela and descended with a kick to her face and followed it up with a pinwheel like series of purple flame laced kicks she called the Senpusha. Chela flew backwards as Sano leapt at Juri and threw out an elbow to Juri's head. Juri parried the attack however Sano quickly followed with a Criminal Upper hitting Juri squarely on the chin with an uppercut as a mini tornado came out of the ground and propelled Juri up into the air. Juri hit the ground with a thud as Sano rushed down the Tae Kwon Do woman. Sano lunged foward with a hook punch he called the Genko. Juri flipped away and then thrusted herself forward with another Senpusha, Sano blocked the attack and retaliated with a Bushin Senpukyaku.

"You're boring the crap out of me," taunted Sano.

"Locomotive!" yelled out Jorge's voice.

Sano turned around to see Jorge ram him into the ground and deliver a few punches to his face before the large Filipino dismounted him.

"Looks like you need some extra muscle," commented Jorge as he shot a glance at Juri.

"I just wanna have fun, if you insist on staying, by all means," responded Juri.

"Crikey, another one of Urien's stooges, that's just wonderful," chimed in Brock as he sent another monitor cyborg flying with a rushing claw strike to the sternum which he called the Dingo Claw.

"I don't know who this lolo thinks he is, but we'll beat him too," added Rocky.

"Lolo, do I look like a grandfather to you, I'm not even that old!" retorted Jorge.

"I'm not speaking Tagalog lolo! In Hawaiian, lolo means idiot!" replied Rocky.

"You're gonna regret calling me that either way!" yelled Jorge.

Brock and Frederick both rushed at Jorge in unison. Frederick shot forth with an electrified leg jutting out for his Flying Thunder Kick. Jorge ducked under the attack and turned around to face Frederick but wound being nailed in the back by Brock who jutted both feet forward while his hands were planted on the ground to deliver a Kangaroo Kick.

"Rising Thunder Knee!" shouted Frederick.

Frederick with his knee electrified and hit Jorge square in the chin with his knee sending some high voltage through the muscular Filipino man's body. Jorge rolled back to his feet to see Frederick leap into the air.

"Lightning Rain!" yelled Frederick.

Frederick descended down upon Jorge ready to lay numerous kicks upon his body as Jorge rose a hand up as Frederick made contact, Jorge had his counter ready.

"Return Fire!" hollered Jorge.

Jorge grabbed Frederick by the leg and slammed the Tae Kwon Do male hard on the ground face first. Brock charged at Jorge and leapt up aiming an elbow directly at Jorge's cranium. Jorge parried Brock's attack and threw out an elbow strike to Brock's face, Brock parried and retaliated with a knee to Jorge's abdoment and followed it up with a Tiger Uppercut hitting Jorge five times across the body as he rose into the air with a leaping uppercut. Meanwhile, Juri kicked up her leg a purple flame trail followed it. Chela charged forward but as Juri swept her leg across the ground, a purple fireball travelled along it tripping up Chela. Sano picked up a few rocks and flung his Bad Stone projectile at Juri who parried the attack as Sano jumped into the air for an attack. Juri threw a Fuhajin upwards nailing Sano by surprise and sending him crashing to the ground. Juri let out a laugh before she found herself being struck in the back by Aki's Super Shooter projectile.

"That was dirty hitting me while my back was turned, but I like it," remarked Juri.

"You're creeping me out," grumbled Aki.

Aki thrust her body forward with a corkscrew spin attack she called Boys Are Runnin. Juri sidestepped the attack and Aki threw out a punch to Juri's face which Juri parried prompting Aki to punch again with a different hand. Juri grabbed Aki's hand and spun her around with maintaining her grip on the Korean and Japanese musician.

"Wow, that's a nice juicy ass you have right there!" exclaimed Juri as she smacked Aki's butt a couple of times prompting an angered expression to come over Aki's face.

"Asterisk!" yelled Aki as an asterisk shaped barrier shot out around her knocking Juri away from her. Juri had a grin on her face as she stared down Aki while Chela and Sano stood up alongside Aki.

"Come and get me if you can, see if you can break me," taunted Juri.

In the meantime, Rocky had finished disposing of the remaining monitor cyborgs and Illuminati grunts and saw at Brock and Frederick fought against Jorge. The Filipino grabbed Frederick by his shirt and tossed him right into Brock sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. Rocky then rushed over there and jutted his shoulder forward.

"Battering Ram!" roared Rocky as he rammed Jorge to the ground. As Jorge stood up, he saw Rocky crack his neck and get into a combat pose. Jorge cracked his knuckles and rushed at the Hawaiian sumo

"Kainin mo tae ko! (Eat my shit!)" shouted Jorge as he charged at Rocky.

"Stone Palms!" shouted Rocky.

Rocky thrust his palm forward towards Jorge's solar plexus, he parried the palm strike, but did not expect a second one to smack him square on the chin and Jorge flew back right into Frederick's Whirling Thunder Tornado riddling him with six electrically charged kicks as he spun around. Jorge hit the ground and Brock leapt onto Jorge with a hard stomp and rode him like a surfboard briefly before jumping off.

"Putang-ina! (Mother fucker!)" roared Jorge as he stood up.

"Well then, try a little bit harder okole puka," replied Rocky.

"If okole means ass, I assume you're calling him an asshole," said Brock.

"That is correct brudda, now let's continue to beat this okole puka silly!" exclaimed Rocky.

Back at the fight with Juri, the Korean woman shot downwards with another Shikusen, Chela leapt diagonally upwards with a series of spinning kicks she called the Jackknife Maximum. Both women traded hits quickly and the ground with loud thuds. The two slowly got up and stood to face each other as Chela threw out another Max Out which Juri flipped away from but was met by a slash from sword shaped chi as Aki delivered a spinning slash with two chi swords for her Battle Cry attack sending Juri flying back. Juri got up to see Aki and Chela rush at her as Sano sped in behind her ready to hit her with another Criminal Upper, Juri used her Kushitari to teleport behind Sano and countered his attack with her Senpusha. Aki lunged forward at Juri with her Boys Are Runnin attack, Juri parried the blow and kicked Aki in the stomach as her body glowed blue for a Super Art.

"Fuharenjin!" shouted Juri

Juri did a series of kicks as numerous Fuhajin fireballs shot forth from her legs riddling Aki and sending her crashing to the ground. Chela rushed forward as Juri spun at her with a Senpusha. Chela parried the spinning kicks as her body glowed red indicating a Hyper Art.

"Cancion De Los Angeles!" shouted Chela.

Chela spun forward starting off with her Sobat Fiesta Super Art hitting Juri with four sharp kicks before jetting Juri into the air with a powered up Hyper Fist riddling Juri across the body with numerous punches sending her upwards. While Juri was still airborne, Chela charged up a Maximum Max Out Super Art, which nailed Juri for five more hits. As Juri hit the ground, she didn't see Jorge sneak up behind her as his body glowed blue for a Super Art.

"Rolling Powerslam!" bellowed Jorge.

Jorge grabbed Chela and ran with her for a while before leaping downwards and slamming her onto the ground. However, Jorge held his grip onto Chela and rolled up to his feet again running a few more feet with her before slamming her down again, Jorge repeated the process one more time, this time leaping higher into the air before slamming Chela down hard onto her back.

"Get back here wanker!" yelled Brock as he fired off a Tiger Shot towards Jorge which hit him in the back and made him stagger towards Aki whose body glowed blue for her Super Art.

"Gloomy Sunday!" screamed Aki.

Aki nailed Jorge in the face with an elbow as her two chi guns formed in her hands and she began to riddle Jorge with multiple chi bullets before releasing a powered up blast from both guns at the same time sending Jorge crashing to the ground.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about baby, show that meathead who's boss!" exclaimed Frederick.

Jorge began to sit up leaving the others to groan in disbelief as Sano helped Chela to her feet. Unbeknownst to them, a still active monitor cyborg blew up near the two sending them flying and hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Brock, Rocky, Frederick, and Aki all rushed towards Sano and Chela only to be intercepted yet again by Jorge and Juri.

"Move or we'll plow through you!" exclaimed Frederick.

"Well come on baby, I'm waiting for you," said Juri seductively.

Frederick charged at Juri and the two let out kicks at the same time trading hits with one another, the two staggered back a bit but were soon back in each other's faces.

"Shock Backfist!" shouted Frederick as he threw out a electrically charged backfist towards Juri's face. Juri parried and threw out a low Fuhajin which Frederick quickly parried the attack and countered with a Rising Thunder Knee giving Juri quite the painful jolt. However, before the two could get warmed up, an Illuminati chopper flew towards the ground and dropped a couple of monitor cyborgs on the ground who exploded upon contact with the ground blowing the heroes back before they could reach Sano and Chela's unconscious forms. A rope ladder descended as Jorge and Juri quickly boarded the chopper with Sano and Chela in tow.

"Do you guys feel lucky enough to come after us, see if you can save your friends? We're gonna be heading towards Japan if you wanna try your luck We'll have to continue later though, and believe we will said Juri as she blew Aki and the others a kiss before the chopper flew off.

"Son of a bitch! We gotta go after them and save Chela and Sano!" exclaimed Frederick.

"Still, is she really telling us where to find her or leading us into a trap?" questioned Brock.

"Seeing as how she enjoyed this, I'm sure she's telling us the truth since she probably wants to "play" with us more," answered Aki.

"Then let's not waste any more time and get on a plane to Japan quick!" suggested Rocky.

With that, the four took off towards the airport to get back to Japan to find an Illuminati base there and hopefully save Sano and Chela from the Illuminati's clutches.

Wuhan, China, 11:20 PM

Marcos Ortega walked down the halls of the hotel that Godo Kanzuki had checked their group into to get some ice for his room, as he walked down the hall, he saw a familiar face there with spiky blonde hair and wearing a red and black jacket with blue jeans.

"Mel Masters, we finally meet again, good to see you're alive!" exclaimed Marcos excitedly.

"Finally we meet up, how is everyone doing that is travelling with you?" asked Mel.

"We're all doing fine, we just saved a bunch of hostages in one of Urien's labs not too long ago, I had a feeling we'd run into you soon," answered Marcos.

"Yeah, my group is good too. We should plan what to do next together, go get your group and have them meet me in our hotel room, that way we can plan our next course of action," suggested Mel.

"Sure thing amigo! I'll be right back," stated Marcos as he walked back to his room to get his group and have them finally rendezvous with Mel's group.

Author's Note: Well, things have been still somewhat a mess on my side. On another note, I do enjoy Street Fighter x Tekken, and I will buy the DLC characters when they do come out, and will decide my main team from there. Also FanimeCon 2012 was loads of fun and helped me get over a recent break up with my girlfriend. Still it was peaceful and we're still friends so that also helped too. By the way, the name of Chela's Hyper Art is Spanish for Song of the Angels and Aki's Super Art Gloomy Sunday is named after a song by the Korean hip hop artist MC Sniper. Anyways, I'm off now to go plan the next chapter, so until then, please read and review.


	24. Fury Sparks

**Chapter 24: Fury Sparks**

Wuhan, China, 11:45 PM

In his hotel room, Mel Masters along with Kiyomi, Kojiro Hiyama, Makoto, Ibuki, and Sean Matsuda sat waiting for another group of people. Soon, they could hear someone knocking on the door.

"Open up amigo, it's us," called the voice on the other side.

Mel stood up and walked to the door to open it. Standing in the hallway was Marcos Ortega along with Dudley, Tomoko Nakamura, Godo Kanzuki, Mitsukake Kagatoshi, and Mayumi Sasaki.

"Well come on in guys, we're not having this meeting in the hallway, make yourselves comfortable," stated Mel.

"Thank you young Mr. Masters. You are quite the gentleman," commented Dudley.

"So I'm pretty sure we all know everyone here, although we do have a couple faces here that are new to us," chimed in Kiyomi.

"That is right, many of you haven't met Mayumi yet," replied Marcos.

"Oh my god! You're Mayumi Sasaki, it is an honor to meet you! I was at an anime convention you covered on one of your reports! I'm Kojiro Hiyama, the Legendary Otaku Hero. If it's all right, can I get an autograph later on?" blurted out Kojiro.

"Of course you can, I'm always happy to meet a fan. In fact, it's nice to know I'm not the only anime fan here," replied Mayumi.

"Oh wow, another anime fan, how are you being such a hit with the ladies Kojiro," grumbled Makoto.

"What can I say, chicks dig nerds," remarked Kojiro.

"Whatever you say dude, I suggest we finally get down to business already," suggested Godo.

"One more thing Godo, your mom did a good job in mowing our lawn. I think she should do it again," joked Mel.

"Kiss my ass Mel!" snapped Godo.

"I'll pass, but I agree, let the meeting commence," responded Mel.

With that, everyone took a seat on one of the beds or on the desk near the bed and not wasting any time, Mel began to address the rest of the people in the room.

"All right everyone, as you all know, all of us have recently had some type of contact with Urien's goons in the Illuminati. My group had a scuffle with some of his elite enforcers, Marcos and company found a lab he was utilizing and saved the people inside before it was blown sky high. The question is now where should we head off to. Does anyone know anything that could give us a direction to go without searching for nothing?" asked Mel.

"I could always ask my mom if she knows anything, maybe that might help," answered Godo..

"I'd say that's worth a shot, we might have overlooked something over there," added Mitsukake.

"You know, now that I think about it, we should've examined the wreckage of that lab after it exploded for clues," chimed in Tomoko.

"While that would've been a good idea, it would be highly unlikely that you would've found anything amongst the ruins," replied Kiyomi.

"That is true, but you never know, something could've survived all the explosions," added Ibuki.

At that moment, Marcos heard a beep on his cell phone, as he looked at it, he saw he received a text message from Brock.

"Hey amigos, Brock just texted me, want to read what it said?" inquired Marcos.

"By all means dude, it might give us some direction as to where to go," answered Sean.

"He said that his group was recently attacked...and that they got Sano and Chela! Him and his team are heading off to Japan to go and save them now," stated Marcos.

"Then I guess we're heading to Japan to help out our fellow surfer dude," commented Mel.

"All right! Time for us to leap into action and save the day like real heroes! Time to let out a wild roar!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"Dude, how are old are you?" asked Godo.

"I'm twenty, same age as Mel and Kiyomi. Why do you ask?" replied Kojiro.

"Don't you think you're acting a bit childish?" said Godo.

"Hey, we all grow old, that's inevitable, but that doesn't mean we should lose touch with our inner child. There's always a time for serious business, like now, but still you gotta make time to let loose and have fun," retorted Kojiro.

"He does have a point there Godo, but I think we should get moving and get on the next plane to Japan so we can help out Brock and the others," suggested Mayumi.

Without another second wasted, the twelve warriors checked out and began to head off towards the nearest airport. As they walked out, they heard a sinister laugh making them stop and examine their surroundings.

"Something tells me we're in for another fight guys," remarked Sean.

"Oh you are so right, a fight for your lives, I look forward to painting the ground here red!" shouted Octavio's voice as he descended to face the others.

"Now Octavio, let's not get carried away, our mission is to bring them back to Urien alive," chimed in Seth as he teleported over to where Octavio was standing.

"Ah, tis a shame. My claws have been thirsting for blood for a while, and there are quite a few people here I'd love to skin alive," responded Octavio with a mock sigh.

"Hey Kiyomi, I think the blonde guy is related to that whack job matador my dad mentioned to me," commented Mel.

"I can see the resemblance, maybe it's his son. He's just as nuts, that's for sure," replied Kiyomi.

"Your bitch of a mother drove was one of the many who drove my father to suicide! I shall exact my revenge on her starting with you!" hollered Octavio.

"Now let's not get too hasty, save some for me and our behemoth here, come Hugo! Assist us!" called out Seth.

Just then, the large frame of Hugo stomped over to the crowd as he gazed down at the twelve that stood defiantly against him, Octavio, and Seth as they all took a combat stance.

"We don't have the time to waste on these hooligans, let's defeat them as quick as possible!" called out Dudley.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru!" taunted Kojiro to Octavio, Seth, and Hugo.

The twelve split up to each take on of the enforcers. Marcos, Dudley, Tomoko, and Mayumi went to fight Hugo. Godo, Mitsukake, Ibuki, and Sean decided to take on Seth. Mel, Kiyomi, Kojiro, and Makoto would fight Octavio. Over at the fight with Hugo, the German giant charged foward and attempted to hit Marcos with a clothesline, Marcos ducked under the attack and delivered a couple of body blows to Hugo before knocking him back with a flaming fisted uppercut he called the Rocket Thruster. Hugo staggered back as Dudley charged forward and hit Hugo in the back with a series of rapid fire punches he called the Machine Gun Blow. Hugo stumbled forward as Tomoko slid forward with her feet out attempting to knock Hugo down with her Rubber Burn, Hugo grabbed Tomoko off the ground and threw her into Marcos as Mayumi threw out an Ame no Furasshu and as the watery sphere splashed onto Hugo, he turned around and let out a roar.

"That felt like a mosquito bite! Come here and let me squash you!" yelled Hugo as he charged at Maymi who threw up a Yuuki no Fuusa to impede Hugo's charge as Marcos rushed from behind with a Toro Charge smacking Hugo across the back with a hard rushing punch that sent the behemoth crashing to the ground temporarily.

"Tornado Hook!" shouted Seth as he spun forward with a series of spinning hook punches as he nailed Mitsukake with sending the high school science teacher to the ground, Godo rushed forward with his Gurenken hitting Seth with three hard palm strikes. Seth flew back as Mitsukake spun forward with his Shunpukyaku hitting Seth with three spinning kicks. Seth rose up and saw Ibuki leap at him while throwing a kunai, Seth threw up a Nichirin Shyou to snuff out the kunai and teleported away from attempted elbow strike from Ibuki only to see Sean rush at him and tackle him to the ground with his Sean Tackle and follow it up with two punches to the chest before Sean dismounted Seth. As Seth got back up yet again, Godo lunged forward with his Mujin Kyaku as Seth hunched and upon taking the first high kick to the face, retaliated with Dudley's Cross Counter sending Godo flying backward. Ibuki then slid on the ground and leapt onto Seth's shoulders and twisted the blue cyborg like creature's neck hard making him spin about in the air.

"Rolling Crystal Flash!" shouted Octavio as he rolled forward with a series of somersaults and stuck out his claw in an attempt to strike Kiyomi who dashed back and threw out a Kikoken to the psychotic Spaniard's face. Octavio parried the projectile and kicked Kiyomi in the stomach making her stagger back while clutching her stomach. Mel leapt down onto Octavio feet pointing dowards as he nailed Octavio across the head with his Jackknife Drop. Kojiro also leapt into the air and spun downwards spinning like a drill, hitting Octavio across the face with his Suzumebachi move. Makoto rushed in with a rushing punch called the Hayate, Octavio flipped away from the attack and threw out a claw strike that Makoto barely dodged. Kiyomi spun forward with her Spinning Bird Kick nailing Octavio with four powerful kicks. Octavio retaliated by grabbing Kiyomi by her shirt and throwing her into Mel sending the two lovers crashing to the ground.

"I'll skin you both alive!" yelled Octavio.

"Quake with fear!" yelled Kojiro as he leapt at Octavio with a leaping kick hitting him hard in the back and then followed it up with a kidney punch and chained that into his Zangetsu attack hitting Octavio with an upwards strike from blade shaped chi before hitting him back down with a downwards chop.

"Come on! I'll squash you all!" roared Hugo.

Dudley leapt into the air and descended with a spiraling punch he called the Thunderbolt. Hugo parried the attack and then grabbed the British boxer and leapt upwards spinning around before slamming Dudley under his bulk with his Moonsault Press. Tomoko rushed up to Hugo and started to release a Hundred Hand Slap as Hugo quickly blocked the strikes before Marcos rushed behind Hugo and decked the German giant with numerous flaming punches from his Flamethrower Blow making Hugo stagger into Mayumi who rushed forward with her Taiyo-sen nailing Hugo with two strikes powered by hot chi that sent Hugo falling yet again.

"Ressen Ha!" yelled Godo.

Godo leapt upwards in a rainbow like arc and attempted to hit Seth with two downwards palm strikes. Seth parried the attack and retaliated with a Shoryuken, which Godo wound up parrying as Mitsukake knocked out of the air with a somersaulting upwards chop and then followed it up with a downwards chop, sending Seth crashing to the ground with his Table Salt Divide. Ibuki spun forward with a series of kicks she called the Tsumuji, Seth teleported behind her and grabbed Ibuki, emulating Hugo's Moonsault Press on her as Sean rushed Seth avoiding a Nichirin Shyou thrown at him, Sean then retaliated with his Cold Dragon Smash, encasing Seth in frozen ki before slamming Seth to the ground with a double axe-handled punch.

"Scarlet Terror!" yelled Octavio as he did a flip kick that snuffed out Makoto's Tsurugi kick and sent her flying backwards. Mel and Kiyomi fired a Hadoken a Kikoken respectively as Octavio flipped away from it right into Kojiro who flipped himself over Octavio's shoulders and kicked Octavio on the back of his knees making him kneel down and then Kojiro finished off his Wabisuke move with a kick to Octavio's face making him fall back.

"Hey Kojiro, what do think Octavio's failure level is?" asked Mel.

"Hasen ijou da!" exclaimed Kojiro.

"Let's stop fooling around guys, time to put them down and take them back to Master Urien!" called out Seth to the others.

"Hammer Frenzy!" yelled Hugo as he charged forward with a series of punches that finished with a strong clapping strike that sent Tomoko crashing to the ground as Marcos ran over to help her up. Hugo then tried to smack Dudley but was met with a Cross Counter punch that sent him flying into Mayumi, whose body glowed blue indicating a Super Art.

"Raikouzan!" screamed Mayumi.

Electrical ki surged around Mayumi's arms and legs as she charged forward with a pinwheel kick than jolted Hugo as she followed it up with a series of kicks to Hugo's stomach before delivering a double palm strike to the giant that sent a huge shock through Hugo's body making him fly backwards into Marcos who also charged up a Super Art.

"Corkscrew Drill!" shouted Marcos.

Marcos spun forward like a drill hitting Hugo with powerful punch that had the power of multiple punches behind it and sent the German titan crashing to the ground once again.

"Rolling Izuna Drop!" yelled Octavio as he leapt off of a nearby wall and grabbed Kiyomi and started to slam her onto the ground with three consecutive Izuna Drops before leaping back and letting out a laugh as Kiyomi groaned in pain. Makoto grabbed Octavio with her Karakusa squeezing down on his throat making him stunned and then sent him back with her Hayate as Kojiro's body glowed blue for his Super Art.

"Otaku Densetsu!" yelled Kojiro.

A golden colored aura surrounded Kojiro as armored plating formed over his hands and feet and his eyes began to glow blue. Kojiro rushed forward with enhanced speed and before Octavio could flip away smashed him hard against a wall with a powerful punch to the sternum. Kojiro charged at Octavio and began to deliver a series of jabs, body blows, and even a few uppercuts across Octavio's body before delivering a powerful backflipping kick right as the Super Art wore off and his body returned to normal.

"So long space cowboy," said Kojiro as looked at Octavio's battered body.

"I'll finish you guys here! Tanden Wave!" shouted Seth as he started to unleash a Super Art.

Seth pulled everyone close to him with the suction of his Tanden Engine, and released a powerful wave of energy that travelled fast across the floor and knocked Godo, Mitsukake, Ibuki, and Sean back. Ibuki quickly leapt back into the air and fired off a kunai which Seth parried but didn't see Sean spin towards him with a Tatsumakisenpuukyaku and was nailed a series of five powerful kicks as Godo rushed in, his body glowing blue signifying a Super Art.

"Hassan Mujin Kyaku!" shouted Godo.

Godo charged forward with a Mujin Kyaku knocking Seth into the air and proceeded to juggle him with repeated Mujin Kyakus. After about eight Mujin Kyakus, Godo let Seth drop to the ground as Mitsukake rushed in with his body glowing red indicating a Hyper Art.

"Deadly Chemical Reaction!" shouted Mitsukake.

Mitsukake delivered a series of roundhouse kicks, nailing Seth across his sides and his chest. He then followed it up with a Shunpukyaku and then a high kick to Seth's chin knocking him up in the air again. Purple flame chi started to pour out of Mitsukake's palms and Mitsukake raised his hands into the air as a flaming vortex shot out of his hands. The vortex swallowed up Seth as his body was pelted with hot purple flames. As the vortex dissipated, Seth hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Well that wasn't too bad, I guess this old hunk of junk is just too rusty to stand up to us," commented Godo.

"What shall we do now?" asked Hugo in a monotone voice.

"Ugh, we shall retreat for now, besides, I see our choppers coming for us, grab Seth and let's go," answered Octavio as Jorge and Elena rappelled down and grabbed their comrades while raising up to the choppers to make their retreat.

"Are we just going to let them go, shouldn't we chase after them?" asked Ibuki.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea miss," answered Dudley.

"We'll be ok, after all, none of us were abducted so what point is there in chasing after them," remarked Marcos.

"Thank you guys for keeping the Ishi no Tenki safe as well, we don't Urien or his minions getting their hands on it," answered Mayumi.

At that moment, a shot was heard and a net surrounded Mayumi's body and a surge of electricity coursed through the net shocking Mayumi into unconsciousness. Hugo then began to lift the net carrying Mayumi into the chopper as the eleven other fighters watched on in shock.

"Now you have a reason to chase us since we have your friend," stated Hugo.

"We'll be taking your friend to Japan, to the same lab we're taking your other friends, let's see if you can find us," added Octavio.

"Why would you tell us where you're going?" asked Makoto scratching her head in bewilderment.

"Because my claws thirst for blood, especially for the Masters heir and the daughter of the Interpol bitch! Don't keep me waiting too long, AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Octavio as the choppers flew off into the night.

"Kuso! Now Mayumi has been caught, we gotta save her fast!" exclaimed Kojiro in anger.

"I'll let Brock know to meet us at the Narita airport, we'll meet up with him there and then go save Mayumi, Sano, and Chela," said Marcos.

"And I'll tell my mom to meet us there too, hopefully she'll have some information for us that we can use," added Godo.

"Then let's not dawdle any longer, let's get to the airport fast!" ordered Mel to the others.

With that, the eleven fighters made their way towards the airport to get to Japan and save Mayumi from the Illuminati's clutches.

San Francisco, California, 7:00 AM

Alex, Delmar Langston, Xavier Jackson, Q, and El Fuerte had all recently arrived at in the city after hearing about some supposed Illuminati activity that was said to have taken place around the area.

"Wow, it's rather cold in this area, even for the late summer, that's quite weird," said Delmar.

"Well there's a lot of fog that comes off the San Francisco Bay, that cools tempurature down here a lot. I kinda like it," replied Xavier.

"Any idea what we're gonna do here?" inquired El Fuerte.

"I say we pay a visit to the Masters mansion, I know Ken and Mel might be away, but maybe Eliza knows something," suggested Alex.

"I like your thinking Alex, we'll go there first and then from there, plan a course of action. Although I'm still wondering if Maya is all right," stated Q.

"Hey Quentin, she said she'd meet up with us when she could. Who knows, maybe she had the same idea we did, let's just get to the Masters place ASAP," responded Alex.

Q nodded in affirmation as he flagged down a couple of taxi cabs who parked and allowed the five fighters to get in. After telling them where to go, the cabs sped off towards their destination.

Author's Note: Lots of anime references abound in this chapter I'll say now. When Kojiro said "Time to let out a wild roar" that is the catchphrase of Kotetsu T. "Wild Tiger" Kaburagi from Tiger & Bunny, a great anime I suggest you all watch. I've cosplayed Kotetsu at many anime conventions and cosplay gatherings this year. "Omae wa mou shindeiru," which means You're already dead was Kenshiro's catchphrase in Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star). Quake with Fear is from the English dub of Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors) which was the shout that Shuten Dohji (called Anubis in the dub) would say when releasing his ultimate attack known as the Kouraisen. Raikouzan, which is one of Mayumi's Super Arts translates into Lightning Strike was Seiji Date's ultimate attack in Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. "Hasen ijou da!" means Over 8000 which a Dragon Ball Z reference as Vegeta says this when Nappa asks about Goku's battle power level. It's mistranslation back in the 90s of course lead to the Over 9000 internet meme. So long space cowboy is a reference to the final episode of Cowboy Bebop. The Otaku Densetsu is basically inspired by the Super Saiyan transformation of DBZ and also Kotetsu and Barnaby's Hundred Power in Tiger & Bunny. All that aside, if Mayumi does get saved from brainwashing, I'm considering pairing her up with Kojiro. I wonder what Godo would say if nerdy Kojiro got the sexy Mayumi, haha. Anyways, I'm off to go plan the next chapter, until then, please read and review.


	25. A San Francisco Treat

**Chapter 25: A San Francisco Treat**

San Francisco, California, 8:30 AM

On a foggy morning in the city of San Francisco, Alex, Delmar Langston, Xavier Jackson, Q, and El Fuerte were all riding a cab towards the mansion where Ken Masters and his family normally lived to see if Ken's wife and Mel's mother, Eliza knew of anything that could help them during their journey. After a while of slogging through commuter traffic for everyone driving into the city to get to work, the five men found themselves at the gate of the mansion.

"You want me to go through, there's probably gonna be security stopping us from entering," stated the cab driver.

"Yes, we do know Eliza Masters, I'm sure she'll allow us passage," answered Alex.

As the driver continued to drive, a security guard stopped them at the gate and peeked his head through the windows of the cab.

"Hey, what business do you have here, Mr. Masters is not in," stated the security guard.

"We know, we're here to see Mrs. Masters, we're friends of hers," replied Alex.

"Yeah, we fought alongside her son at the tournament two years ago, she knows us quite well," added Xavier.

"Oh my God! X-Clamation! Hey, I'm a big fan of yours! Sure I'll let you guys through, but you have to let me have an autograph later on!" exclaimed the guard.

"Of course, anything for a fan," responded Xavier as the cab drove towards the mansion.

"We were lucky to have a celebrity with us huh. That sure came in handy," remarked Delmar.

"I know amigo, now to see if Señora Masters can assist us in some way, maybe by giving us a direction on where to go next," piped up El Fuerte.

"Indeed, the sooner we know where to go, the sooner we can meet up with everyone, and hopefully find Maya," added Q.

Soon, the cabs had pulled up to the front of the mansion, Alex and the others paid their fare to the drivers before walking out of the cabs. The five men walked up the stairs leading to the door and promptly gave it a knock. About a few seconds later, a maid opened the door and peeked out to see who was there.

"Yes, may I help you gentlemen?" asked the maid.

"Is Mrs. Masters around, we must speak to her, it's discussing important matters?" asked Q.

"Tell her we're friends of Ken and Mel," added Alex.

"Wait just a minute, I'll go get her," said the maid.

The maid closed the door and Alex and the others could hear her scamper off. After a few minutes of waiting, the door creaked open again and peeking out from it was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with white flats as she eyed the heroes and cracked a smile upon recognizing familiar faces.

"Alex, Quentin, Xavier, what brings you all here?" asked Eliza.

"We've been scouring this country for monitor cyborgs, in addition to seeing if we could locate your husband or son," answered Q.

"I haven't anything from Ken in a while, but Mel headed off towards Japan not too long ago along with Kiyomi and his friend Kojiro, that's all I know about that for sure," answered Eliza.

"Hmm, Japan you say, I wonder if they've had any luck in finding the others since they left," pondered Xavier.

"So Alex, is this the student I've hearing about from you?" inquired Eliza.

"Yes indeed, my name is Delmar Langston, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masters, and we thank for all you know," said Delmar as he walked over and shook Eliza's hand.

"We have one other thing to ask of you though, has anything extraño gone on around here since your son left the country?" asked El Fuerte.

"Ah, you're El Fuerte, I know about you. But to answer your question, no strange things that I'm aware of. Things have been quiet on this front as of late," replied Eliza.

"Has a red haired woman in a black suit stopped by here though, we lost her on our journey and we're wondering if she may have stopped here?" asked Q.

"You mean Crimson Viper, I haven't seen her around in years. But I'll be sure to let her know if I see her. Are you guys gonna leave for Japan right away?" questioned Eliza.

"It would be best for us not to waste any time, Mel and the others could use all the help they could get, and I really want to stop the Illuminati's criminal activity in any way possible," answered Delmar.

"I see, well then, I'm gonna make call and have our private jet take you guys to Tokyo that way you don't have to deal with unruly passengers on the way there," stated Eliza.

"Hey thanks, that's much appreciated!" exclaimed Xavier happily.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do, it'll be a few hours before the jet is fueled and ready for take-off though, why don't you relax here for a while?" suggested Eliza.

"Of course, again, thank you," commented Alex.

Alex and the others went inside the mansion and proceeded to catch a little rest break as Eliza called the San Francisco Airport to have the Masters family's private jet prepared to take flight. In the meantime, the five men took a tour of the mansion and Eliza even prepared them a meal while they waited for the jet to get ready.

"Man, Ken and Mel sure live quite a nice life here, I like seeing what's it like to live ritzy for a day," remarked Delmar as he took a bite of the freshly prepared sushi that the Masters professional sushi chef made for them.

"Indeed, but I sure hope that they're doing ok out there and that somehow they're staying safe," added Q

"You know, I wonder if they'd let me try whipping up a dish here, I'd like to see how my cooking prowess has gotten over time," chimed in El Fuerte.

"Uh, I think you better not," commented Xavier.

"Yeah, besides, it would be rude to use their kitchen without permission man," added Alex.

After finishing their meal, Alex and the others continued to browse around the mansion admiring all the stuff that Ken and his family had acquired over the years. Before long, Eliza caught up to all of the men.

"You know, despite all this, Ken still values Mel, Sean, and I far more than any of the material objects that we have here," commented Eliza.

"Just goes to show that he's a great family man," remarked Xavier.

"I'd say so too. Just so you know, the jet is finally to go, when you're ready, I'll have the limo take you to the airport," stated Eliza.

"Thank you for the hospitality though Mrs. Masters, Ken and Mel are sure lucky to have you," complimented Delmar.

At that moment, a few of the security guards bolted through the door breathing heavily, a few of them bleeding, but not too badly. Alex rushed over to the guards with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, what the hell is going on, is something happening outside?" asked Alex.

"Some crazy bitch just started attacking us from out of nowhere, we have a feeling she's here for Mrs. Masters, we're doing everything we can to make sure we can protect her," huffed a security guard.

"Crazy puta, what did she look like?" asked El Fuerte.

"Red hair, braided ponytail, wearing orange sunglasses and a black suit," gasped the security guard.

"No, it can't be!" shouted Q as he ran outside. Alex, Delmar, El Fuerte, and Xavier quickly followed suit as they ran outside. They could see a woman approaching the front of the mansion. Indeed, she looked exactly the way the security guard had described her. Her expression was completely stone faced as she walked forward without hesitation. Behind his mask, Q gasped in shock at what he was seeing.

"Maya! What do you think you're doing? Have you gone insane?" asked Q in an angry tone.

"These are orders from Master Urien, I am to destroy you by any means possible and anyone that may ally themselves with you," answered C. Viper in a monotone voice.

"Am I going deaf or did she just say Master Urien?" inquired Delmar.

"You're not hearing things Delmar, I believe Crimson Viper has been subjected to Urien's mind control," answered Alex.

"Maya, you need to snap out of this, what you're doing is against everything that you and I have been journeying this world for. Come back to us!" implored Q, but his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

"Quentin, I'd hate to say this, but you're gonna have to use force to bring her back to her senses if anything," stated Xavier.

Q sighed deeply as he reluctantly took a combat pose ready to fight Crimson Viper. C. Viper charged forward with an electrially charged fist which Q dodged and he quickly retaliated with a High Speed Barrage smacking C. Viper with three quick strikes all across her body sending her flying back. At that moment, reinforcements for Crimson Viper were arriving in the form of more of Urien's minions as Elena appeared along with Hugo to assist the newest mind controlled minion of Urien.

"You guys handle the others and protect Eliza, I'll deal with Maya myself!" ordered Q.

"Like Burger King, have it your way dude," replied Delmar as he knocked Elena down with his Dive Back Elbow.

"Quesadilla Bomb!" shouted El Fuerte running full force with his chest out at Hugo, whom he merely bounced off of. Hugo charged at El Fuerte with a clothesline who ducked under the giants massive arm as Alex parried the blow and struck back with a Flash Chop spinning Hugo around as Xavier leapt forward with his Flying Clothesline knocking Hugo to the ground.

"Why don't you help Delmar with Elena, us two can deal with the big guy," suggested Xavier. El Fuerte nodded and ran towards Delmar to assist him.

"Seismic Hammer," said C. Viper in her monotone voice as she hit the ground with a tremendous force that launched Q into the air and his soon hit the ground with a thud. Q quickly rolled back to his feet and saw the red haired agent leap towards him with a Burning Kick, Q parried the attack and countered with his Dashing Head Attack smacking C. Viper across the face with a powerful punch sending her flying back and falling near a fountain in the front yard of the mansion.

"Rhino Horn," said Elena in her monotone voice as she kicked El Fuerte aside with strong jutting kick. Delmar rushed forward and threw out an elbow to Elena who parried the attack and stuck out a kick to Delmar's sternum and he swiftly parried as well.

"Shark Shank!" yelled Delmar as he delivered a gut punch to Elena digging his fingers into her stomach and then he lifted the Kenyan beauty up and slammed her down hard onto her back with a scoop slam. El Fuerte soon followed up Delmar's attack with his Tortilla Press, all his weight landing down hard on Elena.

Xavier stuck out his boot in an attempt to hit Hugo with his Grape Squisher attack. Hugo parried and threw Xavier into the air and leapt up after him, catching Xavier with his Back Breaker before tossing him to the side. Alex charged forward with a Slash Elbow whih Hugo also parried and then Hugo picked up Alex and scoop slammed him onto the ground. Hugo then prepared to deliver a stomp to Alex while he was on the ground, but Xavier grabbed Hugo from behind and lifted him up for a Spinebuster, slamming Hugo's back hard onto his knee, as Hugo hit the ground. Alex followed up with an Air Stampede, coming down hard on Hugo's sternum.

"Thunder Knuckle," said C. Viper as she leapt into the air, knocking Q out of a leaping attack. As Q got up, the crimson haired agent threw out a kick to Q, he parried the attack and grabbed C. Viper knocking into the air with a powerful uppercut which he called the Capture & Deadly Blow. C. Viper flew high into the air and hit the ground with a powerful thud. Q charged forward and threw out a double fisted punch as C. Viper got up and she quickly dashed away from it and threw out a elbow strike to Q's face connecting with it as her body glowed blue signifying a Super Art.

"Seismic Storm Hammer," said C. Viper.

Crimson Viper charged up a Seismic Hammer knocking Q into the air and then juggled him with a leaping Thunder Knuckle, then as Q fell, C. Viper slammed him to the ground as electrcity coursed through her gloves shocking Q. The masked warrior lie on the ground for a brief minute to regain his composure and think about what he would have to do.

"I guess have no choice but to use that move, I'd hate to do so, but this situation calls for it," grumbled Q as he got up. Crimson Viper charged with another burning kick as Q parried and hit her with a kick to the stomach making her double over as his body began to glow red showing that he was going to release his Hyper Art.

"Complete Obliteration!" shouted Q

Q charged forward with his Critical Combo Attack Super Art riddling C. Viper with numerous punches as the fifth one sent her flying into a wall with such force that she bounced back at Q. Q activated his Total Destruction Super Art grabbed C. Viper and rammed her with a couple of headbutts as an explosion engulfed both of them blowing them both backwards. Q stood up as C. Viper lie on the ground out cold.

"I'm sorry Maya, I had no choice," said Q.

"Hammer Frenzy," spoke Hugo as he charged forward with his Super Art throwing out numerous punches at Xavier who parried all of them and retaliated with his own Super Art.

"Poison Mist!" yelled Xavier.

Xavier shot forth a green mist cloud into Hugo's face blinding and then began to riddle the German with numerous kicks across his body. The last one sent Hugo staggering into Alex who also charged up one of his Super Arts.

"You can't escape! Hyper Bomb!" shouted Alex as he grabbed Hugo and delivered two suplexes to him and followed it up with a powered up Power Bomb. Hugo began to feel about aimlessly still blinded by Xavier's mist.

"Spinning Beat," said Elena as she spun forward with three consecutive Scratch Wheels rolled into one. El Fuerte the whole Super Art and did his Quesadilla Bomb knocking Elena into Delmar who had his body glow blue for his Super Art.

"K-9 Takedown!" shouted Delmar.

Delmar tackled Elena to the ground and began to slam her face into the ground six times. Delmar then picked up Elena and delivered six body blows to her before slamming her down with a Full Nelson Drop.

"This wasn't so bad, maybe now we can find a way to free these brainwashed souls," remarked Xavier.

At that moment, a few monitor cyborgs fell out of the sky and exploded near the heroes blowing them back as Jorge and a couple other cyborgs picked up C. Viper and Elena's bodies and helped guide Hugo to the chopper.

"I'd love to fight you guys as some of you seem like you could give me a good workout, but unfortunately, that will have to wait another day. Still I think we've learned one thing, not to let our brainwashed lackeys go out on missions on their own," said Jorge as he boarded the chopper and flew off after throwing a couple other cyborg bombs to make sure the others didn't try to pursue him.

"Damn it! We could've saved Maya, we must go after him!" yelled Q.

"No Quentin, we're not gonna do anything rash! We need to get to Japan and find Mel and the others. We'll stand a better chance with more help," called out Alex to Q.

"My master is right, as much as I want to bring those punks to justice, we need to be smart so we don't suffer similar fates to Crimson Viper," chimed in Delmar.

"I suppose so. Then let's not waste any more time, let's go to the the airport," said Q.

"The limo is ready, be safe over there. And when you run across my husband or son, tell them I hope they come home soon, and in one piece," said Eliza.

"But what will you do Eliza? In case these guys come back for you, we don't want you getting abducted," stated Xavier.

"I'm gonna call my brother in law and have him and my siter stay over here for a while just for some company. Sure Guile may be getting old, but he can still lend a hand in terms of security here," answered Eliza.

"So you're gonna rent a soldier huh, quite convenient if I do say so," joked El Fuerte.

"I suppose, but you guys better get going, and take care out there," replied Eliza.

"You do the same," stated Alex as him and the others waved goodbye to Eliza before entering the limo and heading towards the San Francisco Airport for a flight to Japan.

Istanbul, Turkey, 5:20 PM

Yang Lee, Yin Lee, Kaoru Miadama, and Quock Xie had arrived in the capital city of Turkey as they continued their journey to meet up with their friends. However, they were still worried about Yun as he had not caught up to the others nor contacted them since the incident in Poland.

"What is taking Yun so long to get back to us, this leaves me feeling uneasy," grumbled Yang.

"I know brother, I fear the worst as well for him," added Yin.

"Hey, I'm sure Yun has been in worse situations that this, he'll find his way back to us, I'm sure of it," chimed in Quock.

"Well whenever we do see him again, I'm gonna kick his ass for not contacting us to let us know if he's all right," remarked Kaoru.

"Hopefully not too bad, you'll need him down the line," said a voice behind them.

Yang and the others turned around to see a few familiar faces smiling at them. Vicki Small, Scott Wagner, Amy, Datta, and Gyorgy Kaminski were also in Istanbul.

"Hey, fancy running across you guys here," said Wagner.

"Yeah, we figured we'd run across someone eventually, glad it was sooner than later," commented Quock.

"I can still sense Yun's chi though, he is alive. But where he is, I do not know," spoke Datta.

"Well that's a relief, at least we know we don't have to file an obituary for him in the newspaper," said Yang with a sigh of relief.

"So any reason that you guys decided to come here?" asked Amy.

"Not really, although I'm sure if we ask around enough, we might be able to find clues on where to go next," answered Yang.

"That's true, we never know what we might find here," chimed in Gyorgy.

"If I'm not mistaken, an olive oil tycoon who specializes in a unique form of wrestling lives in this country. Maybe he might know something since he has fought against S.I.N. in the past," piped up Vicki.

"I suppose you're right, it's worth a shot," responded Yin.

"Then let's get our asses moving!" ordered Kaoru.

And at that moment, the nine fighters headed off looking for the residence of the olive oil king living in Turkey.

Author's Note: Well, life in general has been hectic for me as of late. New job, new experiences, but with Fanime around the corner, I figured I'd try and crank out an update. I'm aiming to get me a 3DS soon for Project X Zone which loooks to be bad ass. Also, I'll make sure to crank out the next update sooner. I'm off to go work on the next chapter. But until then, please read and review.


End file.
